You, Me and Voice
by fantasyvocaloid
Summary: A RinxLen story.. What happens when 'I-don't-want-to-be-popular-at-all' Kagamine Rin meets 'i-don't-want-to-be-popular-anymore' Kagamine Len .. what happens when Kagamine Rin became his personal maid?
1. Ch 1 : Hajimemashite

Hajimemashite~

My name is fantasyvocaloid, Nice to meet you~

Thank you for taking your time reading my first fanfic here titled 'You, Me and Voice'.

I really love RinxLen so I made this. btw, there could be changes of P.O.V a lot.

Chapter I : Hajimemashite~

Rin P.O.V

My name is Kagamine Rin. I'm a freshman in Crypton High School.

Partially, or probably fully.. life is really wrong with me. Life HATES me. I lost both my brother and father during a car accident. My Mom was getting old and sick. I told her not to work much, and I told her that I don't need to go to school. She insisted so, and that's how I got forced to enter this remarkably elite high school. My Mom sold everything Dad gave her, even if I told her not to. She said she loves me and wanted the best for me.

From that point, I promised I'll study hard. I tied my hair up into a ponytail and a white bow on top of my head. I used white hairclips to hold back the bangs. I wore fake glasses. Why? I don't want to stand out at all. Being popular is really BAD in my opinion, it stops you from getting high grades. So, I decided to stay low-profiled as low as possible.

It worked out, nobody even notices I was new here~! I smiled gently to myself. This school is really magnificent. Wow, i mean the furnishing, the walls the doors - is this a school or a castle? I looked at the white paper I had in my hand, written 'Class 1-2'. I counted as I walked by the corridors - counting as silent as possible - 1-7, 1-6, 1-5, 1-4, 1-3 and..

"1-2.." I exclaimed to myself. Wow, this is awesome. My new class, my first though.. I hope I could keep up with the studies. I slowly knocked on the door. The teacher with her silver hair tied into a low ponytail glanced at me, and I bet this was Haku-sensei they told me which is my class teacher. She gave me a smile.

"Okay, class. We are having a new girl joining us today.." she announced to the class and looked at me again, "Now, would you enter and introduce yourself?"

I took a deep breath and walked inside the class.

Len P.O.V

'Pfft.. a new student?' I whispered under my breath. Geez.. this school are full of girls already, not another one!

No, don't get me wrong, I'm not a playboy jerk you are thinking of.. Nope.. I'm innocent (XD!) Instead, I hate girls. Flattering around me, confessing their love.. oh god, i can't stand it. Huh~ well, don't blame me for looking soo cute.

I heard footsteps entering the classroom. Heaving a sigh I looked, but instead of taking a simple glance I intended to, it became like an eternal stare.. what's so special about her? Why am I staring at her?

Her clothes were the same as us no difference~ but what I realize is that she chose the long-sleeved version, not the short-sleeved version girls love to wear.. (Note: There are 2 versions of girl's sailor uniform, short-sleeved and long-sleeved) Next, her skirt was as normal as it is~ not getting much shorter, just the normal length.. She absolutely caught my attention.

"H-Hajimemashite~ My name is K-Kagamine Rin, Yoroshi-ku Onegaishimasu~" she said in a low voice and bowed. Woah- she stuttered. New girls shouldn't stutter, it gives out bad impression, but she gave out the Moe impression for me..

OMG~

"Kagamine Len~"

OMG~

"Kagamine Len-"

OMG~

"KAGAMINE LEN!"

"Yes, Sensei!" I noticed I was actually standing up after that shock. 'Omigosh, soo not cool Len~' I tried to ignore that thought, although everyone is staring at me, no one wanted to laugh. Kagamine-san was giggling, I blushed.. "Yes. Haku-sensei?"

"Um~ Kagamine-san here will sit next to you, are you okay with that?" Haku-sensei announced again. I looked at Kagamine-san's face looking at me with such innocence, made my face blushed a tint of scarlet.

"Okay~" I said and sat down. The whole class stared at Kagamine-san as she walked towards the desk next to me and sat down with such manners. OH! You're asking me why the whole class didn't laugh? Let me give you a hint- It's popularity and voice. Get the idea? It's singing. My Mom is a singer, my Dad is too. Gosh, they were never at home, seriously.. I was alone of course, no one is at home except the 40 maids and 40 servants I have.

Me? Well, I'm not a singer YET. I will become one probably, and everyone in this school is looking forward to it - and they wanted to be connected to me as close as possible, for popularity. Oh, we had the same family name, how surprising!

When sitting next to each other, I noticed the similarity between the both of us. Kagamine-san took a glance at me, and when both our azure same-shade eyes meet, I started blushing. She tilts her head right, looking at me and next, at the blackboard. I could see Haku-sensei smirking at us - wait, What?

Haku-sensei never smirks! She would probably gave us a kind smile or anything but smirk? NO WAY!

"Now that you're sitting next to her, Kagamine Len, both of you are looking like twins.. This is cute.." Haku-sensei spoke. Kagamine-san and I looked at each other. Her face looking like 'Hontou~?' and mine looking like 'What the-?". I could see Haku-sensei's face turning pink.

My face heated up.

Rin P.O.V

'How could I look that innocent, geez..' I thought to myself. Perfect, now I got a 'twin' that is not even related to me by any reason. This is going to make me popular! NOO! Agh, forget it.. I took an orange notebook out of my pocket and wrote the notes while Haku-sensei gave us a long endless speech. Wow.. those are really interesting.. History are- I kept on mumbling to myself, jotting down anything 'red spotted'. I feel uncomfortable for a reason and looked at Kagamine-kun..

And caught him staring at me.. He noticed my surprise and looked away. Wait up - I could see him blush. Kagamine-kun, let's see. He's cute, hates taking notes, just stared at me and has a great effect on the class - the way people didn't laugh at him - made me jump into one conclusion, um- don't get close to him, it leads to popularity.

Ok~ so that's the point. The bell rang for lunch break. Before Haku-sensei could even walk out I ran to her. This could be embarrassing but I'm really gonna do this-

"Arigato gozaimas, Haku-sensei~" I whispered. Haku-sensei looking at me in surprise making me blush. She smiled, patted my head and walked away. Oh- that felt good.

When I looked back, what I saw was an empty class.. Oh yeah, lunch break! I took out the bento I made and brought from home. Now~ where should I go to have a silent lunch?

How's that? XD

Rather than making Len a playboy jerk, I made him like that!

You know, I started to get excited when Len's thought said he was 'innocent'..

Oh, I'm getting out of topic again.. -_-' Gomen..

So~ i won't force you guys to review, I'm still gonna post the next chapter though, but it would be nice~ ^_^

I also let anonymous readers to review so tell me what you think about this story, I would really love to hear that..

So, Arigatou Gozaimas again.. Sayonara for now~!

Song recommended : SPICE! - featuring Len Kagamine as a playboy jerk, the complete opposite of this story~ This song would be featured along with this story. I'm listening to it while writing this story too~ XD!


	2. Ch 2 : Angel

Yay~!

I'm starting to fall in love with this writing fanfiction hobby. Well, that's either a bad news or a good news. Bad news if you hate me, good news if you like me ^_^~

I was browsing for RinxLen fanfics. And trust me a lot of them make me blush like mad..

Before I started blushing again, I better continue *face heating up* argh~

Chapter 2 : Angel

Len P.O.V

I walked up the stairs as slowly as possible. My secret spot is- the rooftop! Breaking the rules? Yes. Well, let's just say this is an emergency case..

Since my first-day till now, girls are aftering me, quarrelling over me and all.. that's why I said, girls are really - annoying. No-! It's not that I didn't have any interest in girls.. Don't think of those things.. It's just noone ever took my interest-

Sure, they tried to tempt me with short miniskirts and short-sleeved uniform - I don't fall for things like that.

But, why do I found Kagamine-san interesting? Maybe because of her cute, innocent face, or her sparkling blue eyes, or her golden blond hair. No, that's not it, that's really not it..

Somehow, there were something special about Kagamine-san. Wait up, second period.. No, I think I'll just skip~

I lay down on the floor.

Rin P.O.V

A~ perfect. There's a stair to the rooftop. Noone should be there right. I smiled slightly to myself.. I opened the door slightly, and took a peek.. Wah~ really windy!

My ponytail hair which was tied by a white ribbon, came off.

"Ah- no~!" Oh~ now my hair is loose down my shoulders. There's no helping to it then. I sighed. I opened my bento. I don't feel hungry.

I brought out a new orange notebook. Did I forget to mention how I love orange? But this one is really special. Because this book, was the present Onii-chan bought for me. It was still wrapped with plastic cover.

I hugged it near to my chest. Onii~ chan, Oto-san... I miss both of you. I opened the cover, and stared at it's beauty. It was really glittering, and there's a picture of a clef treble at the front..

'Onee-chan, you really know what I like, right?' I read the little phrase that was written at the cover 'Sing what you wish, Magic turned it true'

'Sing what I wish, hurm~' I know what this notebook will be, my song book. The song I created myself.. I guess.. Ah, now, what I am feeling? I don't know..

Wait up.. let's make something..

**dokomade mo shizukana hitotsu no kioku**

_A memory where everywhere is quiet_

**yahan no yuki ga utsusu itsuka mita shirosa**

_The midnight snow reflects the whiteness I saw that day_

**dareka no koe ga shita sukitooru koe**

_I heard someone's voice, a clear voice_

**watashi ga oboeteru tashikana 'sonzai'**

_Then I remember a certain "being"_

**awaki iro wa rinkaku wo enai**

_A faint color barely forms a silhouette_

**kieru youni kimi ga itta**

_Like it's fading, it said something_

**kotoba dake ga nokosareru**

_Leaving me with a single word_

I stood up and walked. I opened my fake glasses and inhaled.

**'sayonara'**

_"Goodbye"_

**yume no youni tokete kieru yuki wo**

_The dream-like melting snow that_

**kono te ni atsume tooki sora wo irodoru**

_I gathered in my hands, I paint them into the sky above_

**kirameku hoshi ni nare kimi ni mo mieru youni**

_Becoming the glittering stars that even you could see_

**doushite konnani sekai ga kirei nano**

_Why is the world, this beautiful?_

Why are my tears, why are they falling?

**kagiri no aru tsuki wa kaketeyuku**

_The moon wanes to its limit_

I held my chest

**sunadokei ga kareru mae ni kotoba wa mou todokanai**

_The words won't reach before the hourglass runs out_

Len P.O.V

**kisetsu yo kawarazu ni zutto zutto yuki wo**

_The snow of the unchanging season will always_

**kanashimi hitotsu nokosazu subete shizume**

_Leave not a single loneliness, submerging everything_

**haru yori tsumetasa wo kimi ga ita jikan wo**

_The chill of the springtime I had with you_

**sukoshi demo douka watashi ni mouichido...**

_Even a little bit, please make me feel once again..._

Wait what was that? I hated being woken up, but it's an angelic voice I never heard before..

I rubbed my eyes, what I saw was figure.

**watashi wa koko ni iru watashi wa matteru no?**

_I am here; am I waiting?_

**doko he mo yukezu demo kitto wakatteru**

_I can't go anywhere, but I'll understand soon_

**dareka no omoide wo mamoritsuzukeru dake**

_I'm just here to keep someone's memory alive_

**doushite konnani watashi wa hitori nano**

_But why do I have to be this alone?_

**'sayonara'**

_"Goodbye"_

The figure fell. Well, fainted? I stared longingly in disbelief. Wait - what?

Crap, since when I became such slow person? I ran towards her. Well, being up here is breaking the rules~ of course. But it's okay as long as we didn't get busted, right?

I brought her to a hiding spot, bridal style, and leaned her against a wall. I grabbed her notebook she lefted - it was cute - and her spectacles..

Wait up, spectacles?

I looked at her, no.. who is .. who is she? No, I couldn't , I couldn't believe this. N-No way, there's no way, right? I looked at the girl.

Her blond hair were loose on her shoulders, she looked so different! Judging from the white bow on her head, I bet it was her. I sat next to her, and noticedthe faint blush on her cheeks it made me blush too..

And that angelic voice, it was hers? Oh, I should check her temperature. I was attempting to touch her forehead, but she suddenly leaned further and fell on my shoulders.

Argh~ I'm blushing! She seems to be mumbling something sounding like 'Onii-chan'. Her face looking like a frown, and she sounded like sobbing.

I started to panic, and tapped her head in panic. For some reason, she started smiling in her sleep.. And her smile made me blush much harder.

"A-arigatou" Kagamine-san mumbled in her sleep.

What do you think?

Wah~ it made me touched my cheeks repeatedly, checking whether my face started heating up..

Well, it's about 5 times this chapter~

No-one dies of blushing, but probably from losing blood because of nosebleed? XD!

This chapter is really long, surprisingly. I don't know how I get hyped out~

See you for now, I'll update as fast as I could, okay?

Song recommended : Winter Alice - This song was sang by Miku, but I featured it for Rin in this chapter. If somebody you love was going to leave, or had leave you forever (you know what i mean) this song is particularly perfect~ in my opinion..


	3. Ch 3 : Mine and hers

**Gomen, nasai~**

**the first one was deleted-! Now I'm regretting.. *face palmed* I don't know what's going on inside my head~ when i started deleting it.. Why? Why? Who infected my brain? Huh? Get out!**

**So, I also deleted 1 REVIEW, accidentally. Crap, that was my first Review too. Anyway, whoever did that review.. I'm so so so so sorry. Len and Rin said that too~**

**Len : Please forgive this idiot~**

**FV : HEY~!**

**Rin : Please forgive this Baka~**

**FV : Rin~!**

**Len and Rin : Please forgive this Ahou~**

**FV : You guys knew I control this story right? I could easily change the storyline, you know?**

**Len and Rin : Onegaishimasu~*bows***

**Chapter 3** : _Mine and hers_

**Len P.O.V**

Now, what do I do? Um.. it WAS my idea, right. Now, why didn't I send her to the nurse's office just now? And yet, now it's like half an hour past lunch break.. and Kagamine-san haven't woke up yet. I started to get worried. What if something bad happen to her, like... what if she got a cold after this? I mean, seriously. The school rooftop is really windy, and cold too, and you must understand the fact that girls fall sick easily. Well, not all, but I guess Kagamine-san was the 'fragile' type. Cautiously, I opened my school uniform and wrapped it around her. I held her fingertips, see.. I told you she must've been that type.

Wait-! Since when I started caring about girls? I blushed immediately. I was lucky that I wore a yellow shirt inside my school uniform. But now, I started to get cold too.. Yikes! Who say guys couldn't fall sick? Oh, well. Whatever. I started staring at the blue sky and closed my eyes. I wanted to say what my heart was saying.. but I couldn't.. I sighed. Mom and Dad were famous singers, I have their voices. It was magnificent, but I don't want to sing. But what Kagamine-san surprised me, she must've treasure her voice.

Her voice must've match any legendary singer. All of a sudden, I could hear a mumble again. I looked at her. All of a sudden, I could feel a soft hand trailing on my face. No~ ah! Kagamine-san, is she awake? No-! Ah, she might be having nightmare again. All of a sudden she hugged me. I blushed scarlet.

"Save me.. I-I'm scared~!" her voice sounded like sobbing. Now, what do I do?

"I'm here for you~" Wait, I said that? What the-

"Really?" she hugged me tighter. She let me go, held my face and kissed my left cheek. She suddenly fell asleep again. No-! I'm blushing again! Ah~ why is she so special? I never blush at a girl's kiss! And yet, this kiss must've been accidental! Crap~ Argh.. I noticed, now Kagamine-san was sleeping on my chest, with her hands gripping my shirt tightly as if she doesn't want to let it go. As if she doesn't want me to go~ I looked further to the sky.. and on to Kagamine-san's sleeping face, she's really CUTE. I played with her hair, woah-! It's really silky!

Now, realizing that, I blushed even more. Why am I like this? Is this love at first sight?

**Rin P.O.V**

I woke up realizing I was laying down on something really fluffy, fabric? Wait how come~ and why am I gripping it? I looked upwards and saw Kagamine-kun. Wha-! What just happened? I quickly stood up and because of my sudden reaction, Kagamine-kun woke up too.

"Ah~ you're awake.." he asked me and suddenly sneezed.

I looked at myself. Wait. Why am I wearing a guy's school uniform, Kagamine-kun.. why is he wearing a yellow shirt? Noticing what actually had happened, I blushed. He noticed this, and started blushing too. There was an awkward silence. I lend back his school uniform at him, and slowly pick up my glasses. I wore them. My notebook and my bento, I grabbed them and intended to run down the stairs but Kagamine-kun's sudden sneeze stopped me.

What kind of girl am I? Crap, you Rin. He lend you those uniform to keep you warm, and that's what you do - run away? No, I'm not gonna be that kind of girl. I ran towards Len, who is still trying to wear his uniform, and hold back his sneeze at the same time. Wait, is that a faint blush I saw on his cheeks? He must've fell sick, or at least a cold. I mean, I could easily get a cold here, but because of him I managed to avoid it. Now, say you're grateful, Rin! I sat down next to him.

"Y-You're okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine~" he suddenly coughed. This is not good, I saw his face turning to more of a frown. The wind didn't stop blowing. What do I do now? What do I do now? I don't know what to do! I mean seriously. What should I do? In my moment of desperation, I started crying.

"Sor-Sorry~" I said between sobs and tears. What a useless person, I am! I sobbed and sobbed.

"Why~?" he laughed nervously, and started coughing again. "It's not like you did anything wrong-", I hugged him. He sounded like he was gasping and all, but I secured my grip and hugged his neck. I rested my chin on his shoulder. I don't know why, I did this..

"I'm sorry, I'm such a useless person. I wanted to help others as long as I live, but I-" I burst into tears "I-I'm just a burden to everyone. My existence is.. USELESS! No matter how hard I tried.. I.." I couldn't continue. My voice was stuck, his warm breath near my neck. Wait up, I'm feeling warm? Why? I mean I'm here with Kagamine-kun, still the wind is blowing - cold - but I feel warm.

"No you're not~" Kagamine-kun's voice drones to my ears. Why am I feeling warm? My heating face? My words, No.. I'm warm because he was there, with me. His cheeks, his words and our rhythmic heartbeats, that's it. For a sudden moment, it seems like we are really comfortable with each other's presence. And for some reason, or my right hand, is interlocking with his left. We are together like for about 5 minutes.

"You're warm, Kagamine-san" he spoke and with those words, we separated from each other. My face is warm. My hands are too. He is really warm~ I looked back at Kagamine-kun, he was leaning his back on the wall. 'Inner Rin', I'm gonna do something really embarrassing so forgive me. I took out my bento and lend it to him, his face looking surprised.

"Take it.." he took it from my hands "You didn't eat since lunch break, right?" I blushed slightly.

"But you didn't too~" he looked at me strangely.. "You made this?"

"Yeah-" Truth is my stomach is growling. "I-" he handed back the bento to me. Eh~?

"You haven't eaten anything yet, so I won't too. It's yours anyways.." he looked straight to my eyes and smiled. I blushed. He looked at his watch. "Hmm.. actually school's over and finish that up before you go home. I'll wait.." I nodded. I looked at my bento. Crap, Rin. Just simply crap. What do you do now? 'Inner Rin' forgive me, I have a 'new' embarrassing 'idea'~ I took a helping of my bento and the next-

I sat next to him and said, "Say, ahh~"

**Len P.O.V**

"W-W-Wh-What?" I exclaimed. I could simply freak out at that moment.

"This is my way of saying thanks.. you don't want it?" her face turning solemn, and that innocent look came again. I don't wanna look at her sad face~! Never!

"Uh.. okay. I'm fine with it." And by the next moment, Kagamine-san fed me like a shota 'cat-boy' or something. I mean, she took a helping, and then my turn, and again hers. Wait, that's direct kissing, right? I mean we used the SAME chopstick! Ah~ whatever. She smiled slightly for some reason, every now and then, and I really love it. Her smile, I wanna see more..

"There's something on your cheek, Kagamine-kun~" as she wiped it with her orange handkerchief. But when her face came really close to me there was long pause as we looked straight to each other's eyes. Mine and hers.

**This is getting much more interesting~ hehehe..**

**You love this rooftop scene right? I Xtremely love it.**

**I mean, even when I'm writing, I feel like blushes kept on appearing on my face like every now and then. **

**I LOVE RINXLEN!**

**Mata nee~!**

**Song recommended : Coward Montblanc - actually I'm featuring like non-famous songs so here's the deal. This song is sang by Gumi Megpoid, but I still couldn't get the story behind the song so if you're nice enough, tell me, okay? What's for sure, this song is awesome and I memorized it like, fully!**


	4. Ch 4 : Mine

**Chapter 4~!**

**Finally! You know, people here like updating 2 weeks once or something but I feel the urge of posting like every single day.. Wanna know why? I love you guys even if you're not reviewing or something~ It somehow made me happy, thinking how would you react while reading it~**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Vocaloids~ nor Len or Rin, nor the minor characters in this story (I wish I own one, though *shrugs*) But this story is mine .. XD! (Somehow, I instantly remembered the song 'World is Mine'. Oh well! *turns on the Walkman, 'World is Mine'*)**

**Oh, and actually I should be writing the disclaimer earlier but I really forgot, until my bff told me this "Did you remember to write 'Disclaimer'?" and I was like~ "I-I-I forgot!" XD! Gomen nasai~!**

**Credits : .. go to Crypton Future Media for bringing us the awesome Vocaloid ALLSTARS and the one who designed them.. (It's Kei, right?) with awesome kawaii attires, which worth a lot in cosplay costume sites, and also a huge hit during Anime Expo..**

**Actually, I got Vocaloid posters I bought from my friend on 5th September 2011 - which is today - and it led me to nosebleed. *nosebleed* argh~ at almost every kawaii thing I start to nosebleed nowadays.. Well, do demoi desuyo~ on with the story..**

**Chapter 4** : Mine

**Rin P.O.V**

Len walked me home. Ah~ what now? I mean, I'm not embarrassed that I'm poor or something, but I'm embarrassed that he's there next to me! I never walked side-by-side with a boy this near before - except with my brother, but that doesn't count, right? - I felt tense for that moment and it seems like we're avoiding any eye contact with each other because if that happens, we'll blush.

Rin~! Why are you like this? It's not like you fell in love in this popular guy right?

"That- That voice.. Is it yours?" he asked in a nervous tone. He didn't even looked at me. My heartbeat stopped for a second. Damn, how could he know that? Crap, now what do I do? I've been keeping that secret for years. Nobody has ever heard me sing. I mean, I rarely sing like way no-way~ but now just a guy I didn't even know?

"It's angelic~" he continued. I flushed. RED, deep SCARLET. I mean, what he just heard me sing and now he said it's angelic. He seems to be kinda troubled with what he just said and scratch his neck nervously. Eh~ nervous? For what? "Sorry, for asking those things.. I couldn't help it. I was sleeping there just now. So, I just accidentally heard your voice and I woke up, and saw you fainted-"

"Th-Thanks.." I whispered..

"Un?" he asked. My voice is too low, eh?

"Un, um.. just thanks~" I said while gripping the strap of my bag. Wah~ I feel like my face is heating up! I mean, I never blush at things like this it made me.. wah~! I took a glimpse at him and at the corner of my eye I could see him looking at me also. Eye contact. (*stabs* XD!) I could see that avoiding face of his, and blushing.

**Len P.O.V**

When I reached her house, which is an old wooden house, I had the feeling in myself that this might make Kagamine-san feel sad or something. Despite that, the exact opposite reaction happens. Kagamine-san looked back and smiled at me. Eh? Wait- Do you guys remember the girl that blushed in front of me just now?

"Welcome to my home~" she said cheerfully. "And, I'm sorry that I act like that to you at school. I kinda have mood swings, so can you keep up with it?" she giggled. I nodded.

"I have mood swings too, so it's fine with me" and gave her a grin. She smiled back and we entered her house.

"Mom, I'm home!" she exclaimed and ran towards a room. I waited at the door, not knowing whether I should come in or not. Kagamine-san called me.

"My mother wants to see you!" I walked inside and went to Kagamine-san. She introduces myself to her mother who is on bed. I bowed.

"How cute. Anyway I should be off now.. would you like to have dinner with us Len?" she attempted to wake up from her bed but Kagamine-san stopped her.

"No, it's okay Mom, I'll serve him dinner . I'll make hot mushroom soup for you, so don't force yourself Mom, okay?" Wow~ Rin sounds so sincere. And, I caught sight of that concerned face of hers. It has been a while since I have ever saw a family like this.

"Kagamine-kun, it'll be quite uncomfortable in those clothes so you could change if you want.." I nodded at her words and was led to another room. But this one at the second floor. Hurm, this room was probably 20% of my room size and it has nothing except a little desk with a cupboard at the corner of the room. Kagamine-san kneeled on the floor and opened the cupboard. She took out a yellow shirt and blue trousers.

"Rinta's clothes should fit you well, he was as tall as you anyways.. " she said and handed me the clothes. She started to walk away towards the door but she seems to be hiding something from me. Her overflowing tears? Yes. And something else too~

"Who's Rinta?" I asked. Len! Why did you ask that? Ah, Crap! I saw Kagamine-san stood in a complete standstill, trying to hold back her sobbing. She looked back at me, and suddenly lost her balance and fell with her back at the wall.

**Rin P.O.V**

"Kagamine-san!" I heard his voice, really near to me. He hugged me, trying to calm me down. Although, I've been pushing him away, he kept on hugging me. I couldn't control myself from sobbing hard.

"M-my dad, my brother.. they were killed in a car accident.. during my birth-birthday! Rinta! He's my brother, I missed him! The only person who cared about me!" I whispered, still stuttering. I could hear Kagamine-kun's nodding.

"I will take care of you.. forever.." He- he said that? I separated myself to see his blushing red face. I looked at his face, a bit shocked. And noticing the awkward close distance between us, he backed away. I gasped silently. Awkward, really awkward. 20 seconds of awkward and I have to stop this-! I hate awkward situations, please!

"Um, you better change. Dinner would be r-re-ready in 15 minutes. I guess.." I said and walked to my room hastily. I closed the door behind me and again just like before I fell with my back at the door. I held my chest in an instant. Why? Why?

What's this feeling I have in my heart? Why is it beating endlessly? Why am I feeling this heart trending feeling? Why is it only for Kagamine-kun? I gripped at my collar, so hard that it suffocates me. But I didn't care.

Just tell me why I'm feeling like this!

**Len P.O.V**

Dinner, well. I don't want to tell you. Because I didn't eat much. You know, I've been staring at Kagamine-san. Sorry! Sorry! I couldn't help it! She was wearing an orange sleeveless ankle-length dress with a collar. And how cute, ruffle at the hem.

Wah~ Len! Why are you like this! You never said anyone was cute! I instantly blushed looking at her.

Hmm~ so now? I'm walking home with Kagamine-san. I have no idea, she just said this 'I'll walk you half-way home~' and now I'm walking with her beside me. Just walking, what's the big deal Len? Probably, it's because I just said 'I'll protect you forever' just now?

Ah~! Forgive me. It was kind of sudden but I really mean it. So if I say, 'It was an accident', then I'm a jerk. If I say 'I mean it' then it would further the distance between us. Why must this happen? It's your fault Len, do something!

"That was kind of sudden.." Great Len, just great. From the most perfect words you could search for, that's the best you can come up with? Seriously, Len. You have major problems there.

"It's okay, Kagamine-kun. Uh.. I guess.." she said silently. Even though that made the blush on my face grow on redder, at least, it broke the awkward feeling in us.

"By the way, call me Len.." I answered. "It's kinda hard because we have the same family name.."

"Then call me Rin.." she answered. We both smiled at each other. Warm feelings, yeah? But all of a sudden, it got colder, and 'Rin' sneezed.

"You're okay, Rin?" .. Wait, I kinda like that Rin name. It's cute.. How about Rinny? Wait, Len you idiot! Argh~

"I'm fine.. Len-" she sneezes again. Hmm.. so I do the best thing I could. I opened my bag where my school uniform was and wrapped it around her. She was kind of surprised, but she looked at me with the face that says 'Arigato~'

"Thank you.." I tapped her head and walked away. Rin.. Rin.. she's so cute. For some reason, I feel that there's a warm feeling in myself I never felt before.

Rin. I will make her mine.

**Oh, so cute Len. 'i WILL make her mine' **

**Well, I was wanting to tell all in this chapter but it was kind of weird..**

**So I keep Rin and Len's secret for later.. okay?**

**And, yeah.. I'm so sorry that the whole 3 chapter was for a day.. I was trying to explain every characters' feelings and what they felt really deep inside. **

**Actually there are more plans for this chapter but I have to cut most of it, because if I tell it all here then there'll be no secrets anymore..**

**And that won't be awesome right? And sorry if this chapter is kinda crap..**

**Though, the summary says Rin is going to be Len's personal maid. I have to keep that for later. Because, you surely wanna know how they met right? XD!**

**So, hope you like this, I kind of took a week to finish this so it would be perfect~ Ja nee~**

**Song recommended : Lost Memories - Done by Miku Hatsune Append Dark, and I told you, the song had been stuck in my head since I first heard it last night.. Do listen to it! It's awesome!**


	5. Ch 5 : Hato Bito

**Ohayou!**

**No, I'm lying, it's actually in the middle of the night where I started this chapter. Well, if I say oyasumi, it will sound that I wanna go away right? I'll never go away from you guys, because I love you! Oh, and for all the reviews I had thank you!**

**Owh~ sorry for the late, late, late update..**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the vocaloids or else I'll make Rin and Len an official couple, get it? **

**So, on with the story~ XD!**

**Chapter 5** : Hato Bito (Heart Beat)

**~Rin P.O.V~**

Doki, Doki, Doki..

Heart, stop beating! I rolled on my futon. Pfft.. what's wrong with me? I sighed. That person, Kagamine-kun no, LEN. Why? There's something wrong with me! Now it seems like..

Argh! Please stop beating heart! Please! I don't get this feeling! Why am I blushing? Why is my heartbeat racing? Stop it! I don't want to understand! I hit my head repeatedly at my pillow. The smell of scented laundry soap. Wah~! it smells like orange! I hugged the pillow as tight as I could. Wah so fluffy!

I rolled again, now facing the window. The moon lit brightly in the night sky, with the stars twinkling. It.. It's just amazing. I stood up and walked slowly towards the window, tiptoeing avoiding load creaks that would probably woke Mom up. I opened the window and in an instant, gentle wind blowed the translucent white curtains aside, and my golden silky hair.

The wind, it caresses my face. How gentle~ The rustling leaves, the crickets, it formed a melody.. a certain melody, which probably just me, who thought it was beautiful. I closed my eyes, my cheeks turning cold - I sucked my lips, took a deep breath and whispered.

**Setsuna no tokimeki wo**

I've hidden the heartrending

**Kono mune ni kakushiteta no**

Throbs that are in this chest

**Last night, Good night**

**Last night, Good night**

**Kono yoru kimi no te**

This night, I'll hold your

**Nigitte nemuru yo**

Hand tight and go to sleep

**Oyasumi**

Good night

I opened my eyes, and my face turned pink. Rin, that was awesome! My inner self told me. I'm blushing! Blushing! I shook my head repeatedly, Rin! Wow! I looked back at the starry night sky.

"Arigatoo~" I whispered. Len's uniform hanging next to the window, flowing gently.

**~Len P.O.V~**

"Welcome home, master.." Gakupo-san greeted me and bowed. I nodded as the other maids took my bag, my tie and I went upstairs. I went back to my room and laid down to my bed. My thoughts are only filled with Rin, Rin and Rin. Her hair, her personality, her smile.

Now that I mention it, her voice. Her voice is really awesome, even if it was my first time hearing it. She treasures her voice, she loves it. Her voice is a high-pitched one, thought sometimes I'm sure she could make it a little bit more lower, but when she speaks she would always use a gentle one.

I have to admit, Rin made me have a little shock in myself, I mean it was like a new thing I get to know that happened in real life. I hugged my pillow tightly, sat down on my bed and leaned at the bed pan. Rin. Rin. I could not come up of a conclusion. Why do I feel that I'm doing something bad of keeping my voice, and she was right although she was doing the same thing?

Somehow, I will find a conclusion for all this, but for now. I grabbed my cellphone, and searched for a name in my phonebook. I dialled the number. Beeping continued.

"Hello?"

"Ah, hello. Um this is me, Len. I- " Ow, come on Len! Just say it! "I wanna make an album, so, Onegaishimasu!"

"What? Seriously?" there's a shock and happy exclamation there.

"Y-yes..!"

"You should know how much I've waited for this day! Ok, Ok, well compose some songs that would sound perfect for your voice. Don't worry! Don't worry!"

"Uhm.. but.." I have to make this request. "Noone should know. Not even Mom and Dad. Noone."

"Eh? So how are you going to distribute it?"

"Just use a surname! Let's see, um..." Now, Len come up with an idea! Wait, it was me singing and I was the Vocalist so.. "VOCALOID, CV02 VOCALOID, can you do that?"

**~Rin P.O.V~**

Good morning, sky. The dark blue tinted sky I stared at last night was now turning into a lighter shade. I yawned and took my uniform hanging next to Len's uniform. Wah~! It's just one minute after I wake up and now I'm thinking about Len? What happened to you, Rin? I shook my head and walked towards the shower. The water's really cold but it was refreshing as always.

As I dried my hair it's still 6.30 in the morning. It's still okay, so I sat at my window, letting the wind blow my hair. How, cold. The world, it's really beautiful. It was filled with melodies, memories. How, beautiful. Down below, near to the forest.. there was a cherry tree, and on it was a swing. I used to play there when I was little. I wonder how it looks like now.

Ah~ anyway.. I don't think I'll have breakfast today. I gotta keep some for Mom. So I went to Mom's room and kissed her forehead. No bentos for today too, I have to save for Mom's sake. I don't know what to do know, seriously. I'm trying to look for a part-time job as soon as possible.

I sighed and walked towards the front door. When I stepped out, what I caught sight of was something I never thought I would see.

"Len?" I whispered slowly to myself. Why is Len-kun sleeping in front of my house? Is he waiting for me? Wait what? I blushed. Ah! what now? How should I wake him up?

I tried brainstorming for ideas, but nothing good come up. Hmm~ I kneeled down and looked straight to his face. Come to think of it, he really looked Rinta. I tilted my head to make sure, yup. He really looked like Rinta, no doubt.

And for now he's sleeping. His face is really calm and he's like in a complete state of sleeping. I leaned closer to him to make sure he's not playing a prank on me or something and all of the sudden..

"Ack~!" My hand hit a stone on the ground, realising that both of us is on solid ground and fell on Kagamine-kun. No, I fell on LEN. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the expression on his face. Len yawned sleepily as his eyes opened up bit by bit.

"Ohayou~ Rin.." he said and looked at me who is still leaning on his chest "Let's go to school.." I stood up and looked at him, raising my eyebrows. He has low blood pressure? Woa, unexpectedly. I thought he would blush by that. I let out a sigh of relief. I thought he'd be so embarrassed by it and there'll be a silence between us again.

We both walked to school. It's still early so nobody would notice we were walking to school together. I looked at Len who is still scratching the back of his neck. Sleepy Len is really CUTE.

I unintentionally slapped my face. Rin, you just said CUTE right? You just said CUTE, RIGHT? No, Rin you never said a guy was CUTE!

"W-Were you waiting for me?" I asked him, trying to break the silence between us.

"Un.. some sort of yes?" He said and looked at my face. He smiled and because of that I'd probably just fainted. Right. There. But I didn't. For some reason too, was it just me, or Len changed his attitude when he's sleepy. Terrible mood swing I should say. He was now like a gentleman-

Len held my hand. I blushed again. He's next to me, and now we're holding hands? We met each other yesterday and yet why do feelings develop and the comfort of being with each other grows so much? I don't get it! Probably because we looked the same, probably because of that rooftop incident, probably because..

Probably because.. we've known each other? That's impossible. That's truly impossible. There is such a no way we ever met each other.

"Come with me!" Len said and grabbed my hand. I gave a silent exclamation to myself. He brought me to a large hedge, or is it a bush? Where in the middle there was a little gate, and we entered the school compound.

"Wow.." I said and sat down leaning at the hedge. From this point, nobody could or will see us. This is like a secret passageway!

"Awesome!" I exclaimed and looked at Len. However, what I saw was something that made me flushed red. What time did you sleep last night Len, until you're asleep now on my SHOULDER? Fortunately, I could keep control of myself, so I let him. Embarassed? Duh, of course! What would really happen if a guy you just met, slept on your shoulder?

All of the sudden, Len's head fall on my laps. I was shocked, but sudden moves would probably wake him up. Rin! What now! What now! I blushed in a deeper tint of red. I've never been like this. His calm face resting on my lap, his blond hair that was tied up to a ponytail swayed gently as it was blown by the morning breeze. It was really, really early. Like 1 more hour before the morning bell rang. Len should get enough sleep, right? Even if it's just a nap. I looked at his face again, again and again. His skin is fair and a bit pale, his lips were a bit rosy and his eyelashes were thick. May I touch his hair, please?

So, I gently touched the tip of his hair. So silky and blond. He's- I looked at his face again. I kind of have a feeling that I've fallen for him.

**That was kinda sudden. Owh~ Our little Rin-Rin had fallen for Len. (of course, that's what you guys are expecting, right?) Ha~ so, I let you guys kill me now because of the late update.. I'm sorry, it's school's fault anyway, I'm a seventh grader, what'd you expect?**

**Song featured for this chapter is Last Night, Good Night!**

**Subscribers : *brings in daggers, knives and sharp objects***

**Me : I-I don't mean it literally! No!**

**Subscribers : *walks closer***

**Me : *sobs* If I die, you guys would not know the ending! *wails***

**Subscribers : *realises, walks away***

**Song recommended : (too much, too much!)**

**Lie and Diamond - by Gumi Megpoid, I love the pitch.**

**Nun and Idol Girl - by Miku, Quite scary, but awesome!**

**Melt - by Miku. First album, no?**

**Crystal Quartz - by Miku. But you should also listen to her seiyuu's, Saki Fujita**


	6. Ch 6 : Warmth

**I dunno what to say..**

**You want me to say something? Okay..**

***reveal 'Love is War/Koi wa Sensou' stage, grabs Megaphone***

**I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING, FAVORITING AND EVEN JUST READING!**

**Disclaimer : I didn't own any VOCALOID01, VOCALOID02 and VOCALOID03 and not even any UTAUloid and voice banks.**

**YES~ VOCALOID03 IS COMING! **

**Chapter 6: **Warmth

**Len P.O.V**

Where am I? Oh here, ah the secret passageway. Hmm, how could I feel asleep here? This is weird. But I had a feeling in myself that I wasn't alone. I sat down, and rubbed the back of head. I feel sleepy. I was to stand up, but I had the urge to look back and what I saw was-

"R-!" I closed my mouth before I could freak out shouting 'Rin!' and all that. I saw Rin sleeping soundly. If I was really sleeping there, that means - I slept on Rin's lap? I freak the crap out of myself. No way! No way! What should I do? I blushed freaking mad as I tried to control my embarrassment. She found out about my character when I woke up? Argh! Len! You and your gentlemanly mood swing! You only get it when you wake up super-tired!

I was about to stand up. But, again something was stopping me. My fingers are intertwined with Rin's - WHAT? Len! What happened? Stop freakin' out, Argh! Damn! I'm cursing!

"Len?" I looked back. Rin was looking at me. She smiled as in saying 'had a good sleep?' and our eyes locked. I was shocked and quickly grabbed her hand, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"We have to hurry. The school bell is about to ring!" I ran, trying to calm myself. Ah! Even when I caught sight of her, my heart would beat endlessly. I walked to the shoe lockers and asked her to change shoes. Well, she just nodded. And then, we walked to class.

Rin's face looking a bit blushed.

**(~Time skip, Lunch break~)**

**A/N: Gomen, nasai! I didn't have any ideas and now I feel that this story is so boring.. *bows***

**Rin P.O.V**

He held my hand.

It was nothing, right? The first time he did it he was sleepy and the second time he was rushing. I sat down under a tree. Oh my god. I'm starving. Ugh. I don't know why I didn't have the courage to go to the cafeteria. It would be awesome, I could make friends.

And also, during the first day, nobody even wanted to be friends with me. Well, someone should, right? Even if it's only one person. But then, in the end, I feel like falling for a guy who I met just two days ago. Ah, that sucks. Maybe I'll just take a nap - No! I'll forget to wake up and ditch class again. Come to think of it, I ditch class on my first day. Oh, well. I'm just gonna lie down a bit..

All of a sudden there was a loud crack followed by a loud crash. I was really shocked and tried to back away but something heavy fell on me. Correction, someone. I tried to open my eyes to look at that person. What I see I somewhat of a guy (regarding from the uniform) with short green hair. Well, not particularly all short, long hair at the both sides.. how should I describe that?

Anyways, that guy just tried to get off me while holding the back of his neck and ranting something sounding like 'Ouch' but in a weird girlish voice. He looked at me with the face that you can absolutely describe as 'Gomen'.

"You're a girl?" I asked out of the blue. He looked shocked and sighed.

"Yeah, I am." Uuu, guy voice. "Nice to meet ya, my name's Gumi. Sorry for falling to you earlier and yes, I'm am cross-dressing" 'she' ended it with a smirk and sat down next to me, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah.. My name's Kagamine Rin. New student. Pleased to meet you.." I said and smiled. She smiled back and looked at the sky.

"Say, Gumi-san.." Ah, she gets comfortable so fastly~

"Gumi-kun" I sighed silently.

"Fine. Nee.. What are you doing up there-" I saw something on the ground. Is that a book? I grabbed it and started reading.

"No- Don't!" she tried to grab it back from me but I still could avoid her. Over the impact of reading, my face palmed.

"I told you, you shouldn't!" she said grabbing it from my hand. Blushing from my reaction. Oh, I just read something I never read before.

"W-What wa-was t-that?" I said while shivering slowly. The impact was too much.

"That's a yaoi comic.." she said while pouting to herself.

"What's yaoi?" I said while after regaining myself for a few minutes. Gumi-kun looked at me with the face that said 'What-the?'

"Well, I'm sorry I never read comics ever. And this comic which has a picture of- " Gumi-kun closed my mouth with her left hand and sighed.

"Yaoi is a~" she scratches the back of her head "love between guys.." I nodded. Oh, so that what it means. Like yeah. The last time I go shopping for groceries a group of girls are squealing something sounding like yaoi. It make me thought, 'What the hell is yaoi?'

"What, so now you're thinking that I'm weird?" Gumi said. Correction, Gumi-kun said.

"Nah~ Not really.. I don't care about that stuff. What are you doing at the branch of a tree?" I said while pointing my finger to the broken branch. I was lucky it didn't fell on me.

"Reading this.. duh.."

"Oh, if you bring it to class, it will be confiscated?" I looked at her. She has the face that says 'duh~' The bell rang. Oh, end of lunch break.

"Oh well see you later!" I walked away but then I feel someone grabbing my sleeve. I looked back and saw Gumi. "Yes?" I asked.

"Don't tell anyone about this!" she said. I smiled held out my pinky.

"Then make a promise with me" She held out her pinky too and we made a promise.

"I swear I won't tell anyone about this... and would always stay as friends.."

**Len P.O.V **

"Finally!" I shouted. The bell rang. I stretched my arms to the air. Then, I rested my chin on my left hand while looking at Rin. She seemed to have a smile plastered on her face. And also, do you guys know? I'm not ditching classes! Well, of course. If I ditch my classes, how can I stare at Rin?

"You seemed really happy today, Rin.." I asked her. After almost half of the class had gone. She smiled back at me warmly and made me blush a little.

"You see, I had a new friend!" I raised my eyebrows. Oh, so that's why she's so happy. Her face showed all her emotions. Also, as I was staring at her, I was in a short daydream. Until..

"Len-!" Rin said. Her face really near to mine. She looked at me straight to my eyes and giggled. Rin! You made me stunted! I blushed harder.

"Come on!" she laughed gleefully and ran downstairs. I couldn't help but feel happy myself. Well, you can't help smiling. You just smiled when the moment came. So, nobody wanted to avoid it. I ran after her and managed to grab her hand. She ran faster and so the next 5 minutes we were running together while holding hands.

As we reached the shoe lockers, I was panting with her. That was harsh, Rin.. But then as we exchanged glances we laughed together. I had a lot of fun just by running? That's a different me..

"Rin-chan!" I looked back. I saw a guy with green hair waving towards Rin. Wait. He was waving at- Rin? What-the.. I looked at Rin who is waving back. No, Rin don't say that-

"What are you doing, geez. Running at the corridors-" that guy said, while gasping a bit. Rin answered this with a smile and giggled. What's this feeling I have in myself? A feeling of swallowing something really hot and painful.

"Len!" Rin shouted gleefully and looked at me with sparkling eyes. I looked at her.

"This is my new friend! The name Gumi-kun!" she said, almost half shouting. I looked at this guy named Gumi. He had green hair and green eyes. Well, cool-looking.

"Gumi, Len! And Len, Gumi!" Rin said happily with the face that almost looked like 'XD'. She's really happy about this fact, I guess?

"Come on! Shake hands!" I held out my hand. A bit hesitation. "Len" I introduced myself simply. Gumi shake hands with me and said "Gumi". We smiled at each other. Gumi exchanged smiles with Rin. Even if that's how it goes, that painful feeling still lurking in my heart.

"Say, Rin. Wanna go back together?" That statement, made my heart skip a beat.

"Gomen, Gumi-kun. I go back home with Len.." she said a little blushed. Upon this reaction, I blushed too looking at the other direction while scratching the back of my head.

"I see.." Gumi let out a chuckle, that took our attention. He raised his eyebrows and pointed at our hands - holding each other. I flustered.

"Well, ja nee!" he shouted and ran to the opposite direction. Rin and I looked at each other, exchange glances and blushed. With that we both walked home.

**Rin P.O.V**

Our hands, they're still holding each other. What do I do? It seems like both of us are refusing to get free of each other grip. I blushed, this is so.. it didn't embarrass me because there's a 80% that I like it, but it was just so.. I'm confused.. My feet stepped on something hard.

Just with that, because I'm in a total confusion, I tripped. Clumsy Rin. Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy Rin! I closed my eyes hoping it won't hurt too much but wait- it doesn't hurt at all? I opened my eyes to see that I was in Len's arms, being embraced by him.

I could feel his warm breath next to my neck. He let me go and smiled at me. I blushed madly at that reaction. But there's something hurting me at my ankle. When I stood up, I fell back. Len saved me for the second time. Oh. My. God. I sprained my ankle. Now how should I - Kyaah!

I closed my eyes and when I opened it back I was in Len's arms, bridal-style.

"I-It's okay! I can walk!" I shouted trying to get free. I blushed so hard that my face heated up.

"You sprained your ankle.. Rin-chan..!" he said and giggled. He called me Rin-chan? He just called me Rin-chan!

"Let me go!"

"If you don't stay still I'll throw you at a river!"

"Kyaah!" I shouted and hugged Len's neck. Len's so warm. I snuggled myself to him.

"Rin!" I heard his voice. Eh, I fall asleep?

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"We're in front of your house.." I was startled. I tried to let go but Len just let me down slowly until my feet reached to the ground. Eh, I could walk?

"I can walk again!" I shouted. Almost looking like a maniac.

"Of course you can.. Anyways.. " he gets his face near to mine. "You're thinking that I'm really warm just now, right?" he raised his eyebrows. I flustered. Len placed his hands on my head.

"Kidding.." Len chuckled and walked away. Rin, you're going to ask something right? Ask it!

"Ano, Len!" I shouted. Len looked backwards to me.

"May.. May I call you Len-kun?" I said. Len face immediately blushed and mine as well. There's an awkward silence.

"Of course.." Len said and walked away. I looked at his direction. Len, showered by the yellow sunset. His smile, his hair, his face. I feel warmth in my heart.

**Len P.O.V**

I'm in my room and I'm shouting like a maniac!

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I shouted and laughing like a maniac in the same time that I looked like a girl had been confessed. Well, I am in love! I smiled weirdly to Gakupo-san. I'm feeling weird myself.

Tonight, I'm going to sing my first album and I'm totally in high spirits!

**Yes Len. All of us could 'see' that you're in high spirits.. even if we're just 'read'ing this.**

**Now, how's the chapter so far? Is it good or is it bad~?**

**And about that yaoi part.. No offense, okay? I don't hate yaoi, at any rate. And Gumi's character is taken from my BFF who's dream is to cross-dress and loves yaoi.**

**She reads stuffs that MUST include yaoi. **

**And also, I need help for Len's parents! Who would they be? Kaito, Miku, Ren, Rui and Rinta had been taken and saved for later chapters so help me!**

**Recommended songs :**

**I=Fantasy - by SeeU Vocaloid03!**

**Saihate - Miku. I still couldn't understand the meaning.. *sigh***

**Antichlorobenzene - Rin and Len. What is good and what is evil?**


	7. Ch 7 : Memory

**Chapter 7!**

**So we will continue for the little love story of Rin and Len..**

**Let the story begin!**

**Rin : Chotto!**

**Me : EH?**

**Rin : Cruel. It's our story.**

**Me : Fine! Go on!**

**Len : So, Arigato Gozaimas for reading this story and if there's something wrong with it, just leave a comment and we'll lecture fantasyvocaloid as soon as we can!**

**Me : Hey!**

**Rin & Len : Hope you like it! Ja nee! XD!**

**Disclaimer : I am now officially owning *something hard hits on head*.. urgh.. a cat.. Rin.. a cat..**

**Chapter 7** : Memory

**Len P.O.V**

Finally, arrived. I walked outside my silver car which is drived by Gakupo-san. Just wait till I reached my age for a driving license. I'll seriously drive it. But then.. I'll bring Rin out for a date~ Oh my god what was I thinking?I blushed.

"Len!" Someone shouted from the door and hugged me. That person looked at me with scarlet eyes. Introducing, this girl named Teto. She had her hair in two drills and her eyes were in a hue of deep scarlet. She is MY music producer that Dad hired before I even wanted to sing.

"I am so excited for today~!" She had a boyfriend already so don't worry.. "Nee.. Len! I've composed like nearly 70 songs for you! Sorry! Sorry! I was soo excited that I couldn't control myself-" Yes, it's what you guys are picturing, a talkative girl whose weapon is talking 72 hours non-stop.

I entered the hall. Welcome, to MY stage. The whole hall was filled with all types of equipment. Bass guitar, piano, keyboard and even keytars. I raised my eyebrows. This used to be my parent's but now it's all MINE.

"A lot of things changed right?" Teto said as she sat down on one of the chairs. She grabs one of her french breads and ate them. I looked at her. French bread is her favorite food. I couldn't say a WORD.

"Len, your bananas.." she pointed at one direction and saw.. A basket full of BANANAS! oh my god.. this is heaven! I quickly grabbed the whole basket, brought it next to Teto and ate them. I eat this like every single day but it's still awesome!

"Okay so back to the main point. Since you're really gonna make an album.. here's your list of songs. She gave me a stack of papers. The first song is titled 'SPICE!' I nodded as I tried to read the music notes. Wow, the beat's awesome.. I bobbed my head according to the notes.

"This should be good. Now where's the lyrics?" Teto gave me another paper. But just one piece. It's not like you need a whole stack of paper to write lyrics right? I read it bit by bit until..

"You pervert.. Teto.." I gave her a deadly look and she flashes me with an innocent look. Ugh. Awesome, just awesome Len. Now you're stuck with a total perverted song. But this could be good. Come on Len motivate yourself..

**nigakute hotto na supaisu**

My bitter and hot spice,

**kimi dake ni ima ageru yo**

I'll give it to you right now.

**muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o**

My unforgettably wonderful taste,

**karadajuu de kanjite**

can you feel it throughout your body?

I am imagining singing that to Rin- SLAP~! I slapped myself repeatedly. Go to hell, Len! Why are thinking of ruining Rin's innocence! I looked at Teto who's smirking at me and raising her eyebrows. I slapped myself too much that now I have blood in my mouth. Bad imagination. Bad~~ imagination..

"Thinking something perverted. Len?" Teto smirked evilly at me. I looked at her, poker-faced. I can't deny it.. cause then I'd be - a liar.

"Well, it's normal for a guy your age.." she said simply and walked to give the bassist, guitarist and drummer their music notes. She also heads for her keyboard. Oh, have I told you that she's an awesome pianist?

"Come on Len. We don't waste time here.." Teto said. So I lefted my basket of bananas almost empty and walked towards the mic.

HERE. WE. GO!

**Rin P.O.V**

An awesome morning. Of the weekends! Yes! Finally! I always wanted to have a break! I stretched my hands and yawned. I took a towel and ran towards the bathroom. Well, even on holidays, you couldn't just change your schedule by waking up late and stuffs. So then after that, I greeted my Mom 'ohayou' and smiled.

Mom gets better! Yeay~! I hugged her like a little child which leads her to a strange expression but still smiled. I looked at the wall clock. It's 7! How early! So I asked Mom's permission to go out for a stroll. I'm dressed in an orange long-sleeved dress with a blue miniskirt. When I opened my door, what?

"Len?" I shouted. Mom went out looking surprised to see a blond guy at her doorstep. My jaw almost dropped when suddenly Len opened his eyes. His face looked alerted and he suddenly kneeled at our doorstep.

"Len-?" I looked at him in confusion. He stood up. Looking at me with a blushed face.

"I was going to give you this.." he lent me a plastic bag. Inside, there was a lot of groceries and stuffs such as - a cake?

"But why?" I asked still looking confused. Len placed his hand on my head.

"A treat.." he looked at my mother and bowed. "I'm Kagamine Len. Nice to meet you.. And sorry for being rude.." Len said. My Mom chuckled.

"I still remembered you, the guy from a few days ago. Rin's friend.. Thank you for this.." I looked at my Mom. What? She's so easygoing at Len!

"Oh, are you going to take Rin out for a date?" my Mom said while holding her right cheek with her right hand. Len looked flustered and me too. Mom!

"If that's how it is.." she pushed us out of the door and closed it "you can spend the whole day with her!" Mom! Seriously! You're so easygoing on Len! Len and I exchanged glances. We both blushed.

"There's no h-helping to it then.." Len said. "You're going somewhere?" I nodded. Well, it's okay! It's not like we're dating.. It'd be just a hang-out, right? Right! Just a hang out, just a hangout..

"There's one place I really wanted to go.." I lead him to a path which leads to the forest. In the forest, there used to be a swing. I go there often, but I stopped going when I reached 10 for several reasons. That swing was tied to a cherry blossom tree, which bloomed when it reached its season.

But when I got there..

**Len P.O.V**

"Rin!" I was really startled when suddenly Rin fell down on the grass. I hugged her from the back. Rin is weirdly having a really weak constitution, I mean like seriously. Rin suddenly cried.

"That swing.. That was my last hint of childhood memory.. that was the last.." Rin wailed over and over again. I ruffled her hair and made her face me. I hugged her again, tighter this time. Oh, that worked. She stopped crying. I let her sit down leaning on the bark of a tree.

I grabbed some vines and plaited them together. I hope this would be stable enough. Well, Rin is light so it should support her. I saw a plnk of wood on the ground. Ah, the swing must have snapped. I throwed the vine rope I made over a stable branch. Well it didn't take that long..

I tied it to the plank of wood. Wow, amazingly stable. I'm sweating all over. I found some wild flowers and decorated the whole swing. I nodded while smiling. Good work, Len. I congratulated myself. Now for the surprise.

"Rin-chan?" I tilted my head. Eh, she dozed off. I shaked her shoulder slowly.

"Un?" Rin moaned. You look so sleepy Rin, gomen.

"Look!" I pointed towards the swing I made and raised my eyebrows. Rin eyes widen. She quickly stood up and ran towards it. Wow, now Rin looked like a child.

"Push me! Push me!" she shouted. I couldn't help it so I ran towards her grinning. As the swing started swinging, Rin laughter began to fill the air. The rays from the sun falling to the leaves. Rin's face shone in the gentle light. All of a sudden I stopped the swing.

"Len-kun?" I leaned closer to Rin, slides her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. Then I began to push her again.

"What's that for?" Rin shouted while blushing. I laughed. She's really embarrassed by that. Hehehe..

"You taste like orange, Rin-chan.." I said as I licked my lips. Yup, orange. Rin blushed furiously and stayed silent. Oh yes, one question, Rin..

"Say, what do you mean by your last memory of chillhood?" I raised my eyebrows. Rin looked that she was bothered by it. "Well, it's okay if you don't want to tell me- "

"I have memory loss.." I almost choked when I heard that. What do you mean? "I have memory loss. After my Dad and brother died. I lost all of them. I didn't remember who I am, who I was and who is my family. Because of this, I couldn't go to school. I skipped school. I didn't remember. I was in a total coma.."

"The first thing I remembered when I woke up, was my brother and how he had been nice to me. I said to my Mom 'Brother accompanied me in my sleep..' Since that day, I was searching for my lost memories.. And when I caught sight of this forest.. I remembered something.."

I nodded. That was a story.. Wow.. I nodded again.

"Don't worry. I'll help you, okay?" I said. Rin nodded. Ah, she's blushing again.

"But I'm tired.." I said truthfully. My hand hurts. Rin realized this and quickly jumped off. She bowed in front of as if saying 'gomen nasai!' I nodded and walked towards a tree. I lay down. Rin sat beside me looking at me smiling. I smiled back with a giggle.

"What?" I said and laughed. We both laughed.

"No!" she giggled "I was just thinking, you're not a bad guy after all!" she continued. I was shocked. Rin actually JUST realized what she had said and blushed while placing her hand on her lips. She said something from her heart..

I grabbed her neck and hugged her, making her lay down next to me. I kissed her cheek. Her face is heating up.

"Len, let me go!" she shouted. I giggled.

"Len-kun is asleep and he won't wake up in 10 minutes.." I said slurring my voice.

**~10 minutes later~**

"That was a good sleep" I stretched my arms. Rin is still pouting next to me.

"We'll go there next time too, okay?" I offered. Rin started to smile.

"Arigato!" Rin hugged me. I smirked. Rin, you forgot something?

"AH!" Oh she remembered "but I still won't forgive you!" I giggled. Both of us are walking at the same path, next to each other.

**Rin P.O.V**

"I won't forgive him!" All the kisses, he owned them. No! No! No! Kyaahhhh!

"Chotto.." I remembered something. When I reached there, the swing is not there but then it's there.. Don't tell me.. I sat up straight. He made it, for me? I rolled on my futon. Placed my face in my blanket and shouted. Len! Why'd you make me blush too much!

**Yes Rin.. Len will always make you blush XD!**

**Oh and so sorry if you're nosebleeding while reading this story. I didn't know why I have too much.. romantic ideas..**

**And for that statement 'pervert' don't take it that much, I will never write something related to rated 'M' **

**So hope you like this chappy~ I get too hyped up..**

**The last time, was about 2 199 words..**

**So recommended songs..**

**I watched youtube like for 2 hours and found these songs.**

**- My girl - No Logic - I want to be a princess - Chain girl - Rolling girl - Ten-faced -Poker face - Happy Synthesizer - My room disco night - The servant of the moon - Secret Afterschool - Mr Music - Confession Sensation - Drop of Memories - Bitter-sweet-lollipop - Memories - From a person who will die in 3 days - 15 Years Pursuing a Cute Boy**

**And one anime song:**

**- Koko Kara Hajimaru Monogatari**

**Too much songs, sorry! And also, do you know about the audition for Aoki Lapis's voice. There's this one person named KK, and she posted her voice in NicoNico Douga is sooooo awesome! XD!**


	8. Ch 8 : Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love!

**Omigosh, Chapter 8!**

**Yep, I'm guessing this story will reach 15 chapters but I'm actually not sure either. I'm just excited my first fanfiction makes me happy.**

**If you guys wanna make me update faster, make me motivated. Review, please!**

**Rin : Yes, she wanted you guys to REALLY review..**

**Len: *nods***

**Chapter 8: Kiss, Kiss, Fall In Love!**

**Rin P.O.V**

Days pass by. The same routine happening every day. Repeating and repeating again. Only, with Len, every single day seemed to be perfect. Going to school with Len, back home with Len and did I mention that my schedule for classes was absolutely all the same with Len? My life turned better.

You know, I thought popular guys are all a playboy or stuff. Len's absolutely different. Also, he protects me from the fangirls. Noone knows that we know each other. Len really, protected me. I nodded to myself. Len ISN'T like the usual popular, playboy guy. He's the total opposite of them. Somehow, he made me smile every single day.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked at me, Rin Kagamine. Kagami means mirror and ne means sound. I wonder why? I shrugged. I looked at my uniform. It was a kinda white shirt I wear in the inside and a blue short vest at the outside. My tie was a large red ribbon and the skirt, it was checkered red.

Well, I have to say, the design is pretty cute.

I grabbed my bag and walked towards the door. There, my Mom was talking to Len, who smiled instantly at the sight of me. It has been three months since we first met, and Mom seemed to have a liking towards Len.

"Oh, Rin!" my Mom smiled at me. She then looked back at Len. "Well, off you go now!" I kissed my Mom's cheeks and waved her goodbye. She waved back and I caught up with Len.

"Well, do you have your breakfast today?" Len asked looking at me. He's wearing the usual guy school uniform. The one with a white shirt, blue trousers and a red tie.

"I have, well I had-" Did I mention to you guys that Len bought a lot of things for me? Not expensive stuffs, I mean like groceries. Now, where do you see a guy buying groceries for a girl friend?

No, not GIRLFRIEND guys. Girl friend. Well, Mom seems to be asking him not to, but he offered so she couldn't help it. I looked at the sky. It started to turned blue. Today is the last day before summer, and well, you know.. Separating season..

"I'm gonna miss you" What? I looked at Len who turned his face away. But I could see that he was blushing.

"What did you say... just.. now?" I asked a bit stuttered.

"Nothing"

**~Lunch break~**

The same lunch break routine. Sat down under a shady tree with Gumi who told me all about yaoi. Well, it seemed she lived for it. But it was kinda fun, although I was always speechless, with her spewing thousand of words telling she reads this yaoi fanfiction that led her to nosebleed, and the comic book she bought and stuff.

Well, I found her really unique. She's a cross-dresser, a yaoi fan girl and an otaku at the same time. What'd you think about that? Oh, yeah. She's a good singer too! I heard her voice once, but I cracked out. She seriously looked like a guy, but when she sings, her voice is a girl's, okay?

"Hey, Rin.."

"Yeah?" I looked at Gumi. I had no idea how we become best friends.

"Tomorrow's summer~"

"Yeah.." It seemed like no one hated summer. Well, of course everyone loved summer. It's the sea and sunshine right? I never went to the sea, so I never cared. The thing that I cared was, I'd probably never see my ONLY friends for like months. Gumi and Len, what'd you expect, more?

"Hey, Rin"

"Yeah?"

"There's something at your hair.." she blew it and looked at me.

I'll seriously miss Gumi, my one and only friend..

**Len P.O.V**

I stretched my arms. Wah~ I can't believe tomorrow's summer! You see, I know where Rin lives and I could go to her house every single day, but it'll be awkward. Or, if I wanna hang out with her, we'd probably be discovered and swarmed by fangirls and Rin's life will turn into danger. I sighed. Hard life, really hard.

I reached boredom as I sit in Haku-sensei's History class. I wonder can find this class so interesting. I glanced at her who's smiling at the blackboard with her hand busy taking some notes. She's not doodling or stuff, she's taking SERIOUS notes! Now who do that? I looked at my paper, I drew, what?

When I raised my pencil from my paper, it turned out I was doodling Rin. I raised my eyebrows. My drawing isn't bad, so it turned out to became an anime version of Rin. I looked back at Rin, who's looking at me, pouting. I smirked.

During the last examination, I was first, Rin was second. She literally pouted all the way back home saying that she never looked that I was really studying. Even when saying goodbye she still pouted that I have to kiss her cheeks that left her speechless. Well, that's better..

I'm seriously gonna miss, Rin.

**~Lunch break~ **

I'm still taking lunch breaks on the roof. Noone discovered me, YET. You know, I kinda treasure this place, because it's the place me and Rin first met. I blushed instantly. Seriously, Len! You kept on acting this way. How come you're still lying to yourself and ignoring the fact that..

You had actually head to heels in love with the girl named Rin Kagamine.

I sighed. Okay, fine Len, Fine.. I admit. I had seriously fell in love in Rin. I was just to afraid to tell her. I hit my head. Geez Len, since when you became a lover. Maybe it's because I was lonely, maybe it's because the fact that Rin wasn't fangirling over me. No, that's not it! It's because.. I had fell in love with Rin at first sight.

Funny, huh? It's like a shoujo manga and stuff. I know, I'm weird. Well, whatever. It might be okay to go down now, all the fangirls are at the cafeteria. I walked downstairs and leaned my back against the wall and humming some spy theme song. Well, this is kinda fun, I chuckled. I make my hand turned into a kinda gun and walked away.

There's the back school way. I snuck into the gym and walked towards the cafeteria. I took a peek and... weird.. Hey, where's that white ribbon, blond haired girl? Okay, fine.. Rin! I blushed.

Crap, I blushed at her name. Damn, no more excuses. I had to stop my nose from nose bleeding.

"Girls! It's Len!" some random girl I don't even know shouted from downstairs. Crap, I am so dead. By the next moment I was chased by 9/10 of the school's girl population. That is, until I managed to jumped inside the science lab (from the window) and jumped again all the way to the field. I didn't fell safe enough, so I ran to the back of the school and sat down.

Oh. God. That is seriously, harsh. I looked at my nose. Argh, it's still bleeding. I had to go to the bathroom if it's like this~! I tiptoed to the bathroom. Step by step to the bathroom until..

"Hey, Rin" WTF, Rin?

"Yeah?" That's Rin's voice! I became alerted.

I looked back and saw, Rin and Gumi.. -kissing?

I blinked my eyes over and over again. Rin was closing her eyes, allowing Gumi to.. I had it enough. I hid again behind the school building. I held my head with my left hand. What's with this feeling?

Rin, isn't mine. It doesn't matter with whom or what she was doing. But why in hell, am I feeling.. hurt? It's the same feeling when I saw Rin smiling towards Gumi. Why am I feeling like this~ regret?

Probably it was my fault for not telling this my feelings towards her. So, now.. The blame's on me right? I could feel the blood in my nose, and I simply wipe it with my sleeve. Who cares if it stains? I SIMPLY don't care about anything anymore.

**Rin P.O.V**

I sighed. The end of the day. I frowned. Will I ever meet Len, again? Probably yes, probably no. I just don't know. I looked at Len's desk. He skipped class? Is he sick, is he at the infirmary? I don't know anything at all.

What I know, I took all the notes for him. Well, even if he doesn't need them~ whatever. I checked the infirmary but he wasn't there. I held my face upwards, with my thumb and index finger holding my chin. Had something happen to him that I didn't know?

Oh, well. Whatever. I walked towards the shoe lockers and found out Len was snoring at the back of the school. Bad choice to ditch class Len. I woke him up and giggled,

"What're you doing he anyways, geez.."

"Nothing" he answered with a bored tone. Which made me kinda shocked. He stood up. And simply walked away, this is not the usual Len.

"Matte!" I ran for him who's walking without even taking a glance at me. There's an awkward silence.

"A! Len, I wrote down the note for the Geography class-"

"I don't need those" I was pretty taken aback by that word. It's like, both of us are... STRANGERS..

"Oh, I see.." I continue to walk next to him. Had something bad happened? "What happened, Len?" I asked him at last. Len stopped walking.

"You kissed Gumi, don't you?" No! What?

"Len, it's a misunderstanding-"

"I had.. enough.." he answered swiftly and walked to the opposite direction. We're now almost nearing to my house, which is.. a bit deep in the forest. No, Len, you're not the only who's had this enough. I had this enough-

"Len! I love you!" I shouted and fell on my knees. Yes, I also had this enough. I had enough hiding my feeling from Len. The feeling of love, that I couldn't hold back anymore-

Something warm and fluffy hugged me. Len? His breath next to mine, the usual feeling I get when he's hugging me. But this time it was tighter than usual. I would never let him go. I always feel comfortable with him by my side, and I don't know what will happen if that figure will ever leave me-

"I love you too.." Len's voice drones to my ear. He loves me, he loves ME? He released his hug and looked at me. Our azure eyes locked, just like the first day we met each other. I was staring deeply at his and he was staring deeply at mine.

_'Do it'_

Len's lips touched mine, so soft and tender. Those lips I wanted so much to kiss, it seemed like my wish had come true. I closed my eyes. He then pulled me into an embrace, and both of us were hugging while kissing each other for the next 5 minutes.

After that, we let out each other's hugs and our lips separated.

"Forever.."

Len smirking at me and me blushing at the situation. Both of us are more likely wishing this would happen, and couldn't deny it. Well, whatever.

"Oh yeah" he slided something on my hands.. what-

"A cellphone?" I practically shouted. In my hands now was an orange cellphone, with an orange (fruit design) keychain. Len showed me his cellphone, which is exactly like mine except it was yellow and has a banana keychain.

I blushed.

"Don't be naughty, okay?" Len said as he kissed my forehead for a minute and walked away. What the-

"Oh, yeah.." he looked "there's my phone number in there in case you missed me.. Hehehe.." he walked away. That Len!

"And if you still try to figure out why I chose orange, kiss yourself to know it!"

That Len! Do I seriously taste like orange? I licked my lips. Len tasted like.. bananas? But it tasted, good.. well, yummy.

I remembered the scene happened just now, his lips, tasted like bananas. But, I feel, so WARM. Is that how a kiss feels like? Is that what love is? I feel that I was drowning in his charm..

I am one weird girl who wanted to understand love. That she never feel before.. she wanted to discover what love... was like..

"Rin, dinner's ready!" my Mom shouted from below, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Coming!" I shouted back.

At the kitchen table, there were a lot of stuffs. Salad, cheezy wedges, honey chicken~!

"Mom, where do you learn to do all those?" I shouted histerically. Oh my god!

"Len bought me a cooking book. He said, I could try to do other stuffs too!" I looked at my Mom and jaw-dropped. Guys. Don't EVER underestimate Len's grocery-shopping talent.

"And look!" she pointed at the large banana split on the kitchen table. "Len, taught me to do that!" I gulped thinking of bananas and that kiss.

"Wait- Mom- What'd you mean Len TAUGHT you?" I asked.

"Well, he came here during the weekends and said 'I'll show you how to make banana split~' so I just gratefully accepted!"

"How come I didn't know~"

"You were taking your afternoon nap.."

"Huh? What, Mom you don't mean.." Mom sat down on the chair. She smirked.

"He always said to me that you look so cute when you sleep~" my Mom nodded and raised her eyebrows.

My face palmed. So then, Len had saw me, hugging my teddybear, in my total innocent mode, wearing my pajamas, my loose clothing- Len, you pervert!

"Oh no.." I hit my head on the kitchen table, with my face blushing like hell. Of course he chose orange, all of my stuff ARE orange-coloured.

"Oh, well. Itadakimasu.." my Mom said and started eating. I don't want to starve to death so I ate as well.

"So, Rin..!"

"Mm-hmm?" I looked at my Mom.

"I'd be start working tomorrow, and" my Mom suddenly coughed.

"Mom, you're okay?"

"I'm fine-" and it was there where my Mom started coughing without stopping. She started to cough out blood, and collapsed to the floor.

"Mom, MOM!" I shake her shoulders. No, I don't want to lose Mom. I never wanted to lose Mom! What should I do? The nearest public phone was far away and-

Wait, I have a phone! I ran towards my bedroom. It was now at this time I feel like hugging and kissing Len for giving me a cellphone. I dialled his number.

**Len P.O.V**

"I don't feel like taking a bath~" I mumbled to myself. Ah, then the soft taste of Rin's kiss will fade. But, whatever I have to go to take a bath..

I walked towards the bath. I opened the shower and started showering myself. Oh my god, how I wish Rin's taste doesn't fade..

**nigakute hotto na supaisu**

My bitter and hot spice,

**kimi dake ni ima ageru yo**

I'll give it to you right now.

Remember? It's the song Teto made. It's that perverted song Teto forced me to sing. I don't want to make it as my ringtone, but that Teto changed my ringtone everytime I changed it so I have no idea what to do than just to endure it.

I wrapped myself in a bathrobe and looked at the screen.

"KAGAMINE RIN?" I shouted.

"Rin?"

"Ah, hello! Len?"

"Yeah, it's me. What happened?" I could hear the panic voice coming from her.

"Mom, Mom! She collapsed, I don't know what to do! I don't know where's the hospital either!" I practically choked at that statement. Rin's only family member!

"Calm down, Rin. I'll come as soon as I can!"

"Really?"

"Trust me"

"Len.. I love you.."

"I love you too.. " I closed the phone. I ran towards my closet. Ah whatever! I grabbed a T-shirt and wore my trousers. If only I was a girl, I could just grab a dress and run! Why at this moment I feel like cross-dressing?

"Gakupo-san!"

"Yes, Master Len?"

"Call the paramedics immediately. Follow me after that!"

"Yes, Master Len!" Gakupo-san immediately grabbed the phone next to him and called the paramedics. I had to be fast! I grabbed my shoes. Not just shoes, running shoes. As I bent down, I started memorizing how to start a race. I collected as much pressure as I can and ran.

Have I ever told you I am a fast runner? Well, I'm good in it. I imagined Rin, crying over her Mom. No, I swear, I would not let a single tear fall from her eyes. As I reached Rin's house, I was practically knock- no, banging on the door until Rin opened it for me and led me to the kitchen.

"What should we do now?" Rin asked me sobbing. I held her Mom's wrist. The pulse are moving quite slow, but at least it's there right?

"She'd be fine don't worry.." I lifted her Mom and walked outside.

**I'm tired**

**I practically spent a week on this and today I spent a total of 4 hours to finish this.. I want to go to sleep..**

**I wanna take my afternoon nap, okay?**

**Oh this chapter is more to a suspense! I love drama. So hope you like this chapter so far. For that kissing scene, I gaped.**

**For the title, you can probably guess. It's the first line from the song Sakura Kiss, Ouran High School Host Club opening theme song~! XD!**

**Well~ recommended songs!**

**Mozaik Role - I can't believe I haven't tell you guys about this one. This is like the awesome-st song ever! Sang by Gumi Megpoid.**

**Iroha Uta - By Rin**

**And the Kagamine Twins~:**

**Paper plane and Prisoner**

**Soundless Voice and Proof of Life**

**Romeo and Cinderella**

**Gee (it's from a Korea song, but there's a Kagamine Twins ver.)**

**Servant of Evil, Daughter of Evil**

**(Eh, this chapter has 3060 words!)**


	9. Ch 9 : Coincidence or Fate?

**Hello there! Lately, I have some people who added my story to their favorites, thank you. I seriously need that so that I could feel motivated.. ^_^. **

**This is just a random result after thinking too much.. Ah well whatever..**

**One more question.. Do you guys think Len would look damn hot in a sleeveless white shirt and and white trousers? No comment, just a random question~**

**Again another Disclaimer : Vocaloid software is seriously unknown at where I come from, so I don't own Vocaloid~ don't worry..**

**(cuz if I do, I'd make thousands of Len and Rin's duet, and make them lovers, oh! oh! and happily ever after too!)**

**Chapter 9 : Coincidence or Fate?**

**Rin P.O.V**

I looked at my Mom. The paramedics rushing her to the emergency area. Mom, I love you. So don't leave me, okay? You might not hear what I was trying to say to you, but I swear I really mean it.

"Miss, this is the limited area you can follow her.." the nurse told me.

"But.. but!" I tried to reach for Mom, but Len pulled my hand and embraced me.

"Rin, I know you love her, but.. we'll let the paramedics do what they can, okay?" Len's voice, near my ear. I nodded slowly, but I started sobbing.

"We'll do the best we can.." the nurse replied and rushed to the ward. I could feel Len nodding.

"Rin, sit down.." Len dragged me to a chair nearby and let me sit down. I closed my face with my hands. Len hugged me again. I rested easy against him.

"Len.." I called him.

"Hm?" Len sniffed my hair near my ear, still hugging me.

"I'm scared" I said, and covered my face with my hands.

"Don't worry.." I nodded. I have to believe him right?

**Len P.O.V**

"Rin?" I looked at Rin who is now sleeping in my embrace. Ah! Too cute for me to handle! I closed my eyes, maybe I should take a nap too.

**(Time skip!)**

"Master Len.." I woke up at the sound of my name, and saw Gakupo-san in front of me.

"Yes?" I answered. I looked around me and saw Rin still in my embrace, sleeping. I slid the bangs from closing her face.

"Her mother had stabilized.." I nodded. I slowly looked at Rin. I shaked her shoulders gently. Rin woke up by a lot of moanings, but then she sleepily looked at me.

"Yeah?" Rin said, with a slurry, cute voice and a sleepy face. Too cute for me to handle, argh!

"Your Mom, she's fine-"

"Really?" She suddenly hugged me. I was kinda shocked and blushed. Then I realized that Gakupo-san was smiling towards me and raising his eyebrows. I just made a stern face to hold my blush, and for him to go away. He just walked away, and acted like someone - not related to me in any way.. good actor..

"Can we go see her?" Rin said as she freed her grip. I nodded and smiled towards her. She quickly stood up, grabbed my hand, walked to the counter, asked for her Mom's room number and.. geez, she's way energetic! Everyone in the hospital are looking at us weirdly now. Yeah, we are looking weird anyway~

"MOM!" Rin shouted as she reached the room and hugged her mother. I smiled as I gave Rin a chair for her to sit on. Then, Rin started to gave her mother a lively conversation, and said that she was concerned and all. Rin is such a good girl, I guess?

I looked outside. I could see the whole Tokyo city filled with lights and just, wow? Then I was startled when I heard Rin's laughter. I looked back.

"Len, just look at your shirt!" I looked at myself, what is wrong with it? Oh, damn. I was wearing my shirt wrongly, where the image of a bass treble is at the back. I just raised my eyebrows and shrugged.

**(Time skip!)**

"Are you okay? Will you be able to go home alone?" I asked Rin. This hospital is quite far away and..

"It's okay, thanks for your help.." she said and smiled sweetly.

"You sure?" I asked again. I looked at Rin again. I mean really sure Rin?

Rin kissed my cheeks.

"Rea~lly sure~" she said, waved at me and walked away. What was that? Another kiss? I could die from these! To realize the fact that I was dazed for a moment there, I slapped my face. Rin, you're the one that made me dazed!

**nigakute hotto na supaisu**

My bitter and hot spice,

**kimi dake ni ima ageru yo**

I'll give it to you right now.

**muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o**

My unforgettably wonderful taste,

**karadajuu de kanjite**

can you feel it throughout your body?

I finally realized that was my ringtone. I looked at the screen to see it was Gakupo-san calling. I looked around me, people are staring at me. Urgh, damn you Teto!

"Hello?"

"We're ready to pick you up.."

"Wait for me at the entrance.." I answered swiftly, and closed the phone off. Urgh.. Teto! I walked towards the register, and paod for Rin's Mom hospital bill. Using cheque of course. What'd you expect from a rich guy? Also, I told the nurse not to tell my name.

"Why?"

"Because.. I love that girl.." I answered. The nurse smiled towards me and nodded. Probably what's on her mind is 'young love'~ I watched her, her long pink hair swayed as she walked towards another room. She'd look good with Gakupo-san! I thought to myself.

As I walk outside, a black car slides swiftly in front of me. Gakupo-san went out, and opened the back door for me. As I entered the car, with a 'thanks' I reached for my banana split prepared next to me. Once again, what'd you expect from a rich boy like me?

"You seemed to really like that girl, Master Len.." I almost choked. Gakupo-san smiled. "I'm very sorry, but I AM right, am I?"

"Hmm~" Gakupo-san is a my personal assistant. I believe in him, and I never told him lies. He's like my Dad, y'know?

"Take care of her.. teach her to be strong.. Both of you are going to face really hard obstacles to keep your relationship together.." Gakupo-san.. "Face it together.."

Thanks, Gakupo-san.

"Say, I found a woman. She's a nurse there. Well, she has long pink hair, and blue eyes, I guess.. Hey, she'd look perfect with you.." I asked raising my eyebrows. I never saw Gakupo-san having a girlfriend, so I thought-

"She IS my girlfriend.." What? Again, I feel like choking.

"Is? Then why- I never saw you-"

"I'm hated.. by her family.." There's a silence between us. "We met one day during cherry blossoms start to fall, the sakura petals falling all around her. I fell in love at first sight.."

**(~Flashback~)**

**Gakupo P.O.V**

Whoa. Won't you just look at that? The sakura petals are falling! They're like a storm of cherry blossoms!

As I look around, at the field of sakura trees, I found a girl standing in front of a sakura tree, holding her hands together. Is she wishing something? I walked towards that girl. It's a school trip, so I guess, other schools come here too?

"What are you doing?" I asked the girl. The girl looked at me in confusion. If I look closely, her hair was slightly pink, she wore glasses and her eyes - were shaded blue. She blinked at me. A sakura petal fell on my nose, as I averted my gaze to get rid of it, the girl suddenly laughed.

Her voice, wow. I started to feel funny, I must've been accidentally made a funny face so I started to laugh together with her. I laughed so much that my stomach hurt.

"My name is Luka. Nice to meet you!" the girl named Luka suddenly spoke. She had that cheerful face, which turned me on.

"Gakupo.." I asked stuttering. I- stutter? I rubbed the back of my head.

**(~Flashback end~)**

**Len P.O.V**

"When I grew up, I worked as a bartender. I promised Luka that I will marry her as soon as I get enough money. But then, when I wanted her hand in marriage.." Gakupo-san paused.

"Then?" I asked.

"Luka's family stated that I am not the worth of a guy to marry Luka. Luka is the daughter of a rich business man, while me - my whole family was a racket.."

I noticed the car stopped. I was in front of the house.

"Until now, I'm secretly in relationship with her without anyone knowing.." Gakupo-san looked back at me "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

I smirked. That was a sad story but still, it's happily ever after, right?

"Welcome back, Master.." the maids echoed as I entered the house. I nodded to them and walked upstairs. Man, I thought Gakupo would never fall in love! I jumped on my bed as soon I reached my room.

Everyone had someone they love, right? I imagined Gakupo next to Luka, perfect match.

And so do I. I looked towards the balcony, and towards the night sky. I could picture Rin smiling towards me when I wake up.

I feel wet in my nose.

"CCCCCRAAPPPPP...!" I stood up. Grabbed a tissue next to me and held it under nose. Urgh. I had the urge to nosebleed every time I remembered, thought or pictured RIN.

I threw the tissue into the wastepaper basket.

**Rin P.O.V**

"I'm home.." I said as I entered the house. Mom forced me to go home even if I said I would accompany her at the hospital. Ah.. err.. Whatever.

As I yawned, I walked towards the kitchen table, I could see a lot of leftovers on the table. Even the awesome banana split.. AH~ I remembered Len again. Then I saw a piece of paper under the flower vase.

"A-re?" I asked myself, and took out the paper. I examined it. Some words are scribbled on it using a black pen.

"Mirror Sound Mansion, Crypton Street?" eh? What is that? A house? Why?

Just then I remembered. Mom said she'd start working tomorrow! I hit my forehead.. of course! I read again, and there's a note.

'Pack clothing, 9.30 am' My eyes widen. What? No way! I slouched down a chair. I need to have a serious thinking.

Should I take over her job?

Well, maybe I should, that way I wouldn't burden Mom so much.. Ah, whatever! I walked to my room, grabbed a large bag and stuffed all my clothes in. Thinking too much will soon leave you in despair. So keep going on!

**(Time skip~!)**

"Wha?" I stared at the sky. Oh, it's morning.. How breezy, the wind. I stretched my hands and grabbed my towel. First day of work. Ah, what should I wear? And actually, what work is it? I'm particularly confused with it, so I opened the shower, letting the cold refreshing water hit my face and my whole body.

"So cold.." I said, as I get out of the shower. I rubbed my hands on my shoulder repeatedly as I looked inside my drawer. Right, what should I wear? Not something too catchy for sure.

So then I decided to wear a dress, with shorts and white socks with orange sandals. I kinda look like I'm ready to go on a date.. whatever. I stepped out, and locked the door with the key. First time, I'd be living somewhere else, besides at home.

I looked at the piece of paper I had on my hand. But my, I'm feeling deadly nervous. Is it okay to call Len now? I reached for my cell phone and dialled Len's number.

"Good morning, sweetheart.." Len muffled voice is heard from the corner of the phone.

"Oh, you're still sleeping! Sorry!" I shouted and blushed, that he really called me sweetheart. Len chuckled.

"Don't worry my dear, you made my morning.." Len always say those sweet words, don't you think?

"Aah, I just feel like calling you, that's all. You can go back to sleep!"

"Missed me? Ah, then sing me something so I could go back to sleep. I want to hear that voice of yours.."

I was shocked and quite confused but well, for this person who had helped me a lot, I would let him down, right? With that I took a deep breath.

**Itsuka wa mukaeru**

When I think that the end

**Saigo wo omou yo**

Will arrive someday

**Yozora ni negau no**

That's when I hope that the

**Tokiwa no egao wo**

Night sky will keep your smile

**Oyasumi**

Good night

I heard soft breathing of Len's at the edge of the phone so I bet he's asleep. Yes, that's the song I made up the other day. Is it good?

"Good night, Len.." I whispered and cuts off the line. Len can be really innocent at times. But, I'm not THAT sure.

I just need to trust him, right?

**(Time skip~)**

"Woah"

That's my first impression when I reached the Mirror Sound Mansion. I mean look at it! The white walls, the gleaming mirrors, the golden gate! I practically jaw-dropped at the sight I had. Like, seriously? I'd be working, HERE? I took a deep breath, and pressed the doorbell.

"Yes?" a man with purple long hair appeared on the screen. He seems familiar, though. I guess, we've met before because he looked like he's surprised too.

"I- am supposed to work here.."

"Oh, you're the one the other day.. " the automatic golden gate opens 'automatically'. "Come in.." should I believe my eyes? This is like the closest thing to - heaven. The lawn are in a color of mint green, there's a pool at the left side of the mansion and the trees are trimmed to the shapes of music notes. Now, I feel like I'm in a middle of a music sheet.

Just seriously where am I? A singer's house?

"Welcome.." the man with purple hair - which I bet is the butler - introduced himself as Gakupo. Weird, he smirked after that. He also told me that I have to take care of the only master of this house. I nodded.

"Wait- why is he the only master?" I'm curious. No helping to it.

"Well, his parents are singers.." I choked at this. Bullseye. "They went to concerts all over the world, so they are rarely at home.." That's kinda sad.. the master must've been lonely..

"Well, here is your outfit" he handed me an outfit. "And then, I'll be off.."

"What do you mean.. off?"

"Well, YOU have to take care of the master because all of the maids and me myself are going to enjoy summer!" I jaw-dropped. So, that means, I'm alone with the M-Master?

"Wait, what's his name?"

"Find out, good luck!" I stared at Gakupo-san who's running to the front door, giggling. I stared at the outfit. That couldn't be. I stared the black and white outfit over and over again. A- a MAID outfit?

Then just then, my mind become clear that I'd be working as a maid. I managed to get a hold of myself before I fainted. It's okay, It's okay.. I tried to calm myself. I can do this.. for Mom's sake.

I grabbed the outfit, and went to someplace I could change. Then I found an empty room. Gakupo-san said I should be here.

Now, here am I, standing in front of the 'Master's room. What if he's a pervert? How old is he? Should I come in?

"Um.. Master?" I knocked the door slowly with my knuckle. Seeing there's no response, I whispered softly, "I'm coming in.."

What I see, was a room with a yellow theme. And on the yellow bed, was - a girl? or a boy? - with shoulder-length hair. Come on Rin! Get a hold of yourself! I got near to the bed and touched the Master's shoulders and shook it lightly.

"Um, Master.. It's morning.." after that I heard him moaning as in saying 'I don't want to wake up'. Then, he flipped his body and he's facing me. Too bad, he covered his face with his pillow, so I can't see his face.

I grabbed the pillow from him. Len? I dropped the pillow on the floor. That's Len? Len? L-Len?

"Rin.. Rin.." wait.. he's calling my name? His face is looking like he's having a nightmare.

Then all of sudden, Len grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. So now, I'm on his bed with his hands hugging me over my stomach. When I tried to get free he hugged me with his left hand holding back my hand over my chest.

"Please, Rin. I'm really sorry.. Don't ever leave me.." Len muffled-sleepy voice drones to my ears. Len-is-sorry? He's way a gentleman. Wait, Rin! What are you thinking? I shook my head. For now I have to find a way to get out of here-

"Sorry, Master Len but here's your letter-" guess who it is? It's Gakupo-san at the door, looking rather shocked. Of course he'd be shocked! Me and Len are on the same bed, with him hugging me.

"Sorry for disturbing.." the door was closed and I heard a giggle over the door. What did he mean by disturbing? I blushed, dirty thoughts! Ugh.. men are so simple-minded!

Now, there must be one name that could wake Len up. What is it?

"Len-len!" nope.

"Shota-Len, wake up!" nope. This is my last idea, and because it's too embarrassing that I have to whisper.

"Kaga-mine Rin.."

"Huh?" Len freed his grip, and I sat up quickly. I hit my forehead. That was it? That was embarrassing! The pass code is Kagamine Rin!

You know what happened next? Len's television went on, his laptop access was granted and his shower also went on! I slapped my forehead again. He used my name as a pass code for everything!

**Len P.O.V**

"Huh?" I heard someone whispering Rin's name and weirdly it sounded just like Rin. With that I woke up, yawned and stretched my arms. Man, that was a great dream. I was hugging Rin somehow in that dream so that she'd never leave me. I looked at my right and what do I see?

"Rin?" I shouted. Rin looked surprised. I stared at her. Her hair was in a mess and she's wearing a maid outfit which was creased there, there and there. Don't tell me..

"I've done some.. thing.. to you..?" I asked as my face turned bright scarlet.

"No.." I let out a sigh of relief. I was damn afraid if what I was imagining at rehearsal really come true. It scares the crap outta me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked panicking.. ".. and.. wearing a maid outfit?" well, I kinda smirked at that one. She looked damn cute. Regain your senses, Len!

"Well, you didn't tell me I was going to be your maid!" Rin said and pouted.

"I'm sorry.. but I thought it was someone named RUI!"

"That's my Mom, idiot.." Rin said as she stood up looking at me. As I yawned and stretched my arms, I noticed that my clothes are a bit loose. Well, this is usual. I wear thin clothing when I go to sleep, it felt comfortable, y'know?

"Ah!", then I realized that my left shoulder was bare because the round collar slid down exposing it. I took the collar and pulled so it looked normal. Then I looked back at..

"Rin?" I asked her. Her face was red.

"Breakfast downstairs-!" she said in caution and walked away. I looked at her steps as she walked to the door and closed it from behind. Just now why is she-

"Oh my god." I just realized. She blushed? I hit my head repeatedly. Of course! Damn it, Len! Of course she'd blush!

"I don't wanna think anymore.." I said and caught a breath. Eh, why is the television on? My laptop? eh? The shower too? Don't tell me-

"Gah!" I hit my head at the bed pan.

**Rin P.O.V**

I was dazed.

With what? Len's damn hotness? Ah, I don't want to think about it. Geez, how could I lose myself there? I instantly blushed just because of him!

I sighed. This is too hard on me. Love is something hard to understand, I guess. It's a feeling of warmness and pleasure, but ot is also a complicated thing to understand. Oh well, ignore that.

"How do I do this?" I asked myself. I saw bread, honey and some sorta machine for making toast? What is it again? Toaster? I never used this stuff! So lame. This machines are the things that made people lazy.

I took two breads and inserted them into the so-called toaster. I pulled the somekind of button.. and to my surprise, the toast jumps out of it dramatically!

"So that how it WORKS!" I shouted gleefully. So the I started inserting another two breads at their slots. Then I covered the toast with honey. What is this stuff? Ew.. I took a carton of milk out of the fridge and filled a glass with the white liquid.

"Ting!" Huh? I looked back to realize the two toast at my face. I lose balance and fell on the floor. I have too much 'luck' today because my hand hit the spoon I used for honey and a blob of honey fell on me.

"Kyaah!" The milk? Do you guys seriously want me to have bad luck? Well, the milk fell on me and showered me from head to toe.

"Rin, are you okay-" Len dramatically appeared in front me. He's wearing his clothes, but his hair was not tied. Wait, why do I care about his appearance? You readers, do you seriously want something 'SERIOUS' to happen between me and Len?

"Pftt.." Len closed his mouth with his hand. No, he won't..

"Bwahahaa!" Len bursted out laughing. I pouted. Time for some revenge. I took the carton of milk from the counter and poured it on his blond hair. Len looked at me with his eyes widen. Muahaha. Revenge succeeded.

"Food fight?" he asked me smirking. I nodded.

And that's when honey was strewn all over the floor making it slippery and all. The milk too, and the toast? The toast was saved. It stayed looking at the both of us probably thinking that we are crazy.

"Feee- uh!" Len suddenly let out a sigh. He chuckled because now both of us are all shabby and lying on the floor playing with honey and milk. "Hey, Rin.."

"Yeah?" I looked at him.

"That was FUN.."

"I know.." I said and laughed. "Len?"

Len looked like he was dazed by.. something. He started playing my hair. I blushed instantly. It was times like this that I was so clueless. My body can't send a signal neither to move nor to speak.

Len licked my cheek. The he laughed playfully and started standing up. He helped me to get up and both of us went to our rooms to change. And when I reached my room you know what I found in my closet? Like.. 10 maid outfits in rainbow colors. I shook my head. So then I took out an orange maid outfit and went to the shower.

"Kyaa!" Why is the water so hot?

"Hey, Rin! Are you okay?" Len shouted from the next room. Oh yeah. You guys should know this, Len's room is next to mine. Don't. say. a. word.

"I'm okay.. it's just the water's.. hot.."

"Oh.." Len said and chuckled. "Don't worry, that's the water heater. You can change the temperature at the kind of.. wheel.."

I looked around and saw the 'wheel' on the water heater so I spun it. The water turned a bit warmer so I let out a sigh of relief. Well, I don't expect this kind of stuffs. This is like.. weird? Things will change starting today, right?

I hope things would be okay.

**I'm very late in updating.. Gomen..**

**You know.. Let's say this.. very sorry coz of too much fluff in this story. When I re-read this my mind turned blank and I started exploding my head. I am very sorry!**

**Songs, you just need to listen very BADLY.**

**-Dear**

**-Alice**

**-Glass Slippers**

**-Dreamy Cherry Blossoms**

**BYE for now!**

**(This chappy over here, has 4103 words)**


	10. Ch 10 : Love and Friendship

**Wait, seriously? Chapter 10? O.o **

**I'm addicted to writing, I guess? I can't stop! Like when I opened my laptop, I looked at my folder, opened it and saw 'You, Me and Voice' I shrugged, and continued.. -_- Rin and Len made me obsessed.. XD**

**And to all the reviewers.. very sorry I couldn't answer your reviews. I just can say.. Thank you very much *shed tears of joy***

**Well, you guys are not to here to hear me babbling on so on with the story!**

**Chapter 10** : Love and Friendship

**Rin P.O.V**

"You're serious?" I nodded. This is so embarrassing. Why must I face this?

"Here . I'll teach you.."Len said as he walked toward the direction both of us should reach. The kitchen. Len pulls out a cooking book from the drawer under the table and flipped open the pages. Inside, pictures of mouth-watering foods are ready with their recipes. My mouth was gaped open. Wah~!

If you're still guessing what's that embarrassing thing is.. I can't cook.. Hey, don't blame me! My Mom was always the one cooking!

"M-Matte!" I stopped Len's hand. What I saw made me hungry, yes, really hungry. That made my stomach growled in pain. That is really.. yummy. I could feel Len smirking but I can't avert my gaze to him. All I see now is..Vanilla-Orange Cake with frosting, and orange slices and.. and!

"I want this!" I said shouting to his face. I could not hold it in any longer. It's too tempting! Len giggled. Wait, what? He giggled? Suddenly, he hugged me and patted my head.

"Yes, my dear princess.." she kissed my forehead "of course.. of course..". He let the blushing me go and started taking out ingredients from the fridge. Oranges, milk and some other stuffs. Len looked like an Expert - and I thought rich boys never cook!

"I love cooking.." he said and smirked. Readers.. please remember me next time that Len is psychic. I stared at him and tried to help. Well, it wasn't that hard at all. It was just, mixing stuffs and all. It was very fun actually.. Len was very near to me and.. -wait.. Did the authoress made me sound like a pervert?

(A/N: Oooppss.. XD)

Ah, well ignore that, time for frosting!

**Len P.O.V**

I saw Rin's eyes sparkling as I finished mixing up the ingredients for the frosting. She loved sweet stuffs I guess. I giggled as I mixed the frosting with orange coloring. Rin loved orange, from scent, color to flavor. I guess it suits her well, she's a fun person when you get to know her.

I eyed Rin behavior. She is squealing happily while examining the cake we made. Her smiling face was very sweet, it's like.. I couldn't avoid smiling when I see her like that. Rin looked at me with an innocent face, that's when I realized I was staring at her the whole time. I flushed.

"Here you go!" I gave the frosting bag filled with orange frosting to decorate the cake. She looked at it and suddenly made a curious face.

"How do I do this?" she asked me. I laughed. Oh, yeah. Rin never cooked. She pouted cutely, that made me smile. Ah~ MY RIN. You are simply, adorable.

"Here" I went behind her and held her hands. I could feel her face heating up. I guided her to decorate the sides of the cake. She started to look happy knowing she could do it. I sighed.. her cuteness is too much too handle. Then I let her go to let her decorate on her own.

With that, she grabbed two oranges from the counter, peeled off the skin and decorated with the orange slices. I raised my eyebrows. She sure has a sense of creativity. But after it's all done, she started frowning.

"Nani, Rin-chan?" I asked her. She looked at me, pouting - which I found literally cute - and spoke,

"Well, something's missing.." She suddenly grabbed a fruit basket. Then she grabbed a banana and peeled it. Then she grabbed a knife, sliced it into small pieces - circles - and arranged it in between the orange slices.

"Nani?" I shouted.

"I thought you liked bananas.." Rin said pouting.

"Well, I don't mean I hate it! I mean.. why?"

"Coz.." Rin started blushing "I want you to eat.. with me.." When she finished her sentence, I started blushing like hell, and my face started heating up.. making me feel I'm getting a fever.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it!" I said, as I ran towards the front door. Man, that was close. I thought I'd die of embarrassment and blushing. Do people die from those?

"Yes?" As I opened the door, my eyes widened in shock. I gulped silently, not wanting the uninvited guest to know. What the CRAPP~

"Miku?" Yeah, Miku. Dressing up in a teal frilly dress with her unbelievable long hair tied up into twintails. She shone me her smile and hugged me.

"Kyaaa...! Len!" Okay, now I feel disgusted.

"Just what the hell are you doing here, Miku?"

"Mou~! I thought you missed me!"

"Who'd the hell will?" Just then I heard steps from the kitchen.

"Master Len, who came-" I saw Rin's face, looking towards the clinging Miku. I started to feel uneasy that she would get the wrong idea but my voice couldn't come out. I was speechless. I can't stop staring at Rin, and I guess Miku too.

But then Rin - what? - smiled. She smiled, and walked towards us. What, wait, why? Why is she smiling? Aren't I'm the one she loves? Why isn't she jealous?

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rin." Rin introduced herself towards Miku. For some reason, Miku started shouting and hugged Rin.

"Kyaah~! Len you never told me you had a maid THIS cute!" she rubbed Rin's head repeatedly. Rin was quite disturbed by it, but she was smiling.

"Well, nice to meet you! My name's Miku Hatsune!" Miku shouted.

"I see. Okay then.. I have to go for now. We'll meet again later, Hatsune-san" Rin smiled.

"Call me Miku-chan!" Rin nodded.

"Hait, Miku-chan" Rin smiled, bowed and walked away. Miku started to hug me tighter, and pouted repeatedly.

Rin, please.. please forgive me.

**Rin P.O.V**

"Baka.." I won't forgive him. No, he's not the fault, right? I was the one who believed in him. Stupid, stupid, stupid Rin. What makes you start thinking Len is not a playboy? Rich guys are always like that, right? Well, it's not like I'm jealous right? Right?

I feel.. like my tears are falling.. WHY? A feeling of hatred slips into my heart. I wonder. Why do I feel this? I stood up. Ah, whatever.

Why should I care? I walked away, holding my hand close to my chest.

**Len P.O.V**

"Just what the HELL you're doing here?" I shouted at Miku. Damn, she's getting into my nerves!

"Just thought of visiting you, dear.." Miku started holding my chin but I slapped her hand away.

"Tch.." I said as I held my forehead. Ah, just CRAAPPPP. What can I do now? Now I'm stuck with this girl, and I can't explain anything to Rin. And if you're still wondering why Miku is here, it's because.. she's my EX-girlfriend.

Listen to that one. EX! EX! I am not a playboy! Get it! We broke up like years ago. Now she's here again. The last time I saw her, she was kissing another guy!

"Mou~! Len..!" Miku looked at me with her not-so-innocent face. I avoided any eye contact with her. That Miku. Urgh. Well, now I'm regretting the relationship I once had with Miku. She is officially a childish, unmature..

(a few moments later..)

CRAP, insensitive, over-reacting girl.

(A/N : I have nothing against Miku.. =w= )

"Len~" she said with a lowered voice.

"What-?" I was trying to shout at her but she was pulling my neck. Then, next.. we were both on my bed, in an awkward position. Miku is holding me down on my bed. Miku's face started to show smirking while my face turned to anger.

"Let me go, Miku!" I struggled to get free, but she clutched my arms tightly, tighter by every second. She moved her face closer to mine and whispered,

"I want you to become MINE, and mine only.." I was literally disgusted by those words. Just who the hell did she think she is, to think she owned me? Miku started taking off her hairband, and now her green long hair was all over me. I closed my eyes and struggled again. This time, I succeeded, and managed to be on top of Miku.

But I don't think it's a good idea..

Just then, a loud crash - sounded like something fell down - of glass was heard. I was startled and averted my look towards the door. There I saw Rin, looking at both of us in shock. Glass shattered on the floor.

"Rin, this is not what you think-" I started is too much for me! RIN! All of a sudden, Rin bowed.

"Gomen nasai.. for disturbing.." there's an awkward silence "I'll.. I'll bring something to clean up right away!" with that, Rin stepped out and ran.

"No, Rin.. WAIT!" I ran after Rin, who's running down the large stairs. She was running in her might towards the front door, and all the way to the yard.

Rin took a glance at me, and I could see tears on her face.

"Rin! Rin! Wait! You have to-" with that my legs slipped, and I fell on the solid ground filled with grass. I could smell the beautiful flowers, but it was useless without Rin. I grasped the grass with my hands. Tears flowing down my hot cheeks.

"Listen to.. me.."

**Rin P.O.V**

Baka.

All guys are idiots, right?

Baka.

Why should I have trust in guys?

Baka.

Len is also guy, right?

"Kya-" my feet hit something hard, and I fell face-first on the grass. I groaned. I ran too much that my legs started to hurt. So, I stayed there, lying on the grass. I was unable to move, but I wanted to see. So I gently opened my eyes, to see a garden.

A garden. With a white table and three chairs. There is also a complete tea set, consisting of a teapot, teacups and the list goes on. At one glance, one could say, this is like the perfect place for an evening tea.

Weirdly enough, I never saw this place. Where could it be? I was running without looking where I was going-

"The maze.." I told myself. That maze. The maze behind Len-sama's mansion. He told me once, about this place and how thieves ended up being lost in here and couldn't get out. He laughed at that moment, which made me laugh nervously at this moment too.

Looks like I won't be found.

Not that like I won't be found at all. It will take like forever to find me. Well, maybe not for Len-sama, he knows this place. But what if he forgets? My voice barely came out, and I feel really exhausted.

Just a little longer, right? Just a little while, and Len will soon save me. With that, I remembered about Miku, and how it just felt so bad when you know your boyfriend is a playboy. I sighed. Guys nowadays. Tch. Just when simply I'll find my One and Only Romeo?

**Miku P.O.V**

"Len.." I called out for him. He looked at me with anger. His eyes started to lose their sparkle. I gulped silently.

"Look, it's not even my fault that sh-"

"It is your fault!" There was a silence before he started to walk at my direction. "Just what the hell, are thinking, coming to my house as if you are my girlfriend?"

"But I am your-"

"EX-girlfriend!" he's making it clear to me, but I won't give in so easily.

"Len.." I called for him again and started touching his cheeks. He slapped my hand away.

"Never, call my name.." he said and walked away. "Just go back to Kaito.." I jaw-dropped. Wait, how do you know my boyfriend's name is Kaito?

I ignored that thought. I walked to the the stairs. That girl, Kagamine Rin. Rin. Rin. I am very sure that she was the one Len loves, and Len started avoiding me for that reason alone. I smirked evilly.

"You're gonna pay, Rin.." with that, I went to the top floor and looked below. If I am at this height, I should've found her- My eyes captured a silhoutte of a little girl lying down on the grass. With the shiny blond hair cascading down to her shoulders, I bet it's Rin. I snickered.

I walked towards the kitchen. Silently, I grabbed a kitchen knife and walked to the maze. Rin, you are so gonna pay for taking MY Len.

(A/N : Yandere Miku! O.O)

**Rin P.O.V**

"Will Len actually find me?" my thoughts playing in my mind.

With that, I heard leaves ruffling. Seems like there is someone around here. Footsteps are heading towards me too. Only, it wasn't Len. How should I know that? Well, Len steps has this kind of beat : 'tap, tap' and this one has : 'tip, tap'..

"Len?" I called for him, although I knew it shouldn't be him. I barely can open my eyes. My body was very exhausted, and I hardly can move a finger. Wait- well I can lift a finger.. at least.

"Hey there.. princess~" Okay, I seriously can note sarcasm there. There's a bit of hatred, plus jealousy and yandere.

Wait, YANDERE?

"Miku-chan?" That was the first word I said when I saw that teal beauty. Miku smiled at me. I absolutely adored her hair, have you ever known how soft and silky they are? And her polished fingernails? Well, I can see how Len likes her..

Suddenly, Miku hugged me. Eh? She's crying?

"I was really worried when you ran away.." I was kinda happy Miku said that, but before my mouth can utter one word of gratefulness, I feel a great pain on my shoulder.

"Kyaaahhhh!" I shouted as loud as I could. Miku pushed me down on the grass. I reached for my shoulder. It hurts so..

Len. That's the only thing my mind could process inside me. I looked at my bloody hands. I looked at Miku, holding a knife - with red blood stained on it.

"Miku.. why?"

"You took my Len! You! You.. took MY Len!" and with that another cut was made at my arms. In Miku's eyes, I could understand what she was feeling. Jealousy. The feeling of deep, painful jealousy. Is it my fault?

"I shall hurt you.." Tears trickled down Miku's cheeks. I know Miku doesn't want to do this, but she must've been so vain that she couldn't control herself. With those thoughts lingering in my mind, Miku stared at my face.

"I shall scar your face. It's because of your cute face he loves you so much, right?" Shivers runs down my spine, as Miku smirked evilly at me. But, I made a decision.

"Do it.."

"Don't you make me feel guilty, because I won't!"

"No, Miku. I'm not making you guilty," I stared straight to Miku's eyes. "I will let you hurt me as much as you want. It's because I was the one who came later, and I understand your feelings.." I closed my eyes.

Miku outrageous scream was heard, which was very high pitched that it hurt my ears. I closed my eyes as tightly as I could, as if I was going to die.

'No, miracles always happen to the ones who gave happiness to others..'

I opened my eyes to see I was in Len's arms. Miku was pushed aside me. Len looked at me and I could see his face filled with pure sadness.

"I'm sorry.." Len said, as he hugged me. "I'm really, really sorry.." Len's face then was filled with anger as he stared at Miku.

"You, you hell of a girl! What made you go to this distant? Miku, to make you clear, we are over years ago!"

"What makes you love her? I'm way cuter than her! I don't accept this!" Miku eyes was filled with tears, but her face was showing anger. I guess it's mixed emotions.

**Len P.O.V**

I was lucky, that I made it in time. Just before Miku managed to hurt my dear Rin's face. Although, I was really upset about the fact that Miku hurt Rin everywhere! Here, there and there! Her body was filled with scars.

"You, you hell of a girl! What made you go to this distant? Miku, to make you clear, we are over years ago!" I can't believe this! She was the one who fell in love with another guy and now the blame's on me? That just sucks!

"What makes you love her? I'm way cuter than her! I don't accept this!"

(A/N: *listening to SPICE!*)

"Why?" I lifted Rin bridal-style. I smiled at her and then to Miku.

"Because.. she's just simply my everything.." with that simple reply, I managed to make Rin blush. Well, honestly, that was the thing I felt in myself. Without Rin, I'm nothing, I'm noone. She made me perfect.

"Miku.." Rin's voice was heard. "Len, put me down.. for a while can you?" Though I was worried of her condition, Rin is actually really stubborn so I let her down. In an instant, she fell down hugging Miku.

I actually started to panic, but Rin smiled back to me.

"Miku.." she spoke. "I know you're a nice person.. " she smiled towards Miku and held her hands. "Dakara, keep on smiling, nee?"

Miku's eyes started to fill. She bursted into tears of regret as I lifted Rin once again. Miku followed us from behind. We settled Rin on her bed, and managed to shower her. Well, Miku did that of course. What are you guys wanting?

(A/N : XD!)

Miku and I cleaned her wound and all, just until Rin shouted,

"Len! You're hurt!" Rin held my cheeks, and I realized my cheek was actually bleeding. Probably because of Miku's knife. It doesn't hurt now, because Rin's velvety fingers is touching it with tenderness.

Rin grabbed a cotton, cleaned the blood and plastered it. I mutter a 'thank you' slowly because I was really blushing. Then Miku's laughter was heard.

"Kawaii!" she shouted.

"Nani?" both me and Rin said in unison and looked at each other at the same time.

"Then I approve this relationship! Kyahaha!" I jaw-dropped. Isn't she was the one despising it so much in the first place?

"Datte, Rin..." Rin looked at Miku. "I shall give you a make-over! So, Len.. get out!"

"What, why should I?"

"You want to see Rin changing then?" Miku smirked at me. I blushed.

"No!" I stood up and walked away.

"Lock the door too!"

"WHY?"

"Just in case you won't peek.." I blushed in a deeper shade of scarlet.

"What if you are going to hurt Rin again?"

"Mou~ Rin-chan! Look at Len.. he still doesn't believe me!" Rin giggled and smiled at me, the sound that made me fell in love.

"It's okay, Len.. She's my friend.." Miku raised her eyebrows at me.

(to be exact, 30 minutes later)

"Just why girls take so much time just to change?"

"Oi, Len! I can hear you, you know?" Miku's voice was heard. I rolled my eyes. I swear, I'll kill her if she made MY Rin wear something weird.

"Len, enter now!" Miku said and giggled. The door was unlocked. I shrugged and entered. What I saw was-

Rin in a middle school uniform. But it was sleeveless, and there are arm warmers, and a large yellow ribbon at the front. It was matched with black shorts, and leg warmers. Rin's bangs was pulled back with hairclips and there was her typical white ribbon on her head.

Miku is in her Diva outfit. Don't want to explain, it doesn't really caught my attention. Suddenly, Miku gave me a box of tissues.

"Nani?" I asked. Miku pointed at my face, and guess what? My nose is bleeding again. I grabbed a tissue, wiped the blood and blushed. I lose control back there, I feel like fainting.. Rin is so cute!

"Len you have your own too.." Miku said and pointed to the changing room. I shrugged and walked there. Inside.. I saw-

**Rin P.O.V**

"Rin-chan!" Miku hugged me.

"Yes, Miku-chan..?"

"Len must've loved you so much, right?" she inserted a giggle ending her sentence that made me blush instantly.

"Aw.. c'mon.. don't be embarassed about it..!"

"I guess.. so.."

"Hey, I'm done.." Len stepped out from the room with a damn cute outfit. Miku, is so good in this! His outfit is almost the same as mine except the longer short and sleeve.

"Gyahhahahah! Kawaaaaaaiiiii!" well, she said that word like 6 syllable. And anyway, is Miku a singer too?

"Miku-chan.. you'e a singer too?"

"Em! To be exact, I'm the world's first virtual diva. OH yes, Rin! I'll teach you a song!"

"A song?"

"Yes, it's titled 'Promise'!" she said cheerfully and later stared at Len. Len raised both of his hands - as in defeat - and walked outside, locking the door behind him. Sorry, Len.

"Now, you have a paper and pen?" we both crawled to my bed as I lend a paper and pen to Miku. Then, Miku started to write out the lyrics.

_[Rin]Kizuguchi ni fureta sono toki_

_kimi wa kasuka ni furueteita_

_yukusaki ga kawarazu ni_

_tooi sora wo miteita_

_[Miku]mune ni nadoru kono itami no_

_kotae ga hoshii wake janakute_

_tada kimi ga iru kagiri_

_yakusoku wo hatasu dake_

_[Rin/Miku]namida no ato ga kieru made_

_hakanai kagayaki ga_

_[Miku]taeru koto nai youni_

_[Rin]tsuyoku dakishimeteru yo_

_[Rin/Miku]yuraginai omoi wa sou_

_kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e_

_sono hikari saegiru mono_

_furi harau kara_

_koware iku sekai ga ima_

_kodou no imi wo shimeshi hajimeta_

_kokoro no naka kataku chikau_

_kimi wo mamoru yo zutto..._

_[Rin/Miku]yuraginai omoi wa sou_

_kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e_

_sono hikari saegiru mono_

_furi harau kara_

_koware iku sekai ga ima_

_kodou no imi wa shimeshi hajimeta_

_kokoro no naka kataku chikau_

_kimi wo mamoru yo zutto... _

"There, now.." Miku started straining my voice. She taught me every soprano, legato, agitato.. etc. And how I should make my voice rise and fall. She complimented my voice, which left me speechless (plus blushing).

"Ready?"

"Ready."

With that our voice went into sync, singing in high and low tones.I feel weird, it's the first time I sing this loud, this happy. The first time too, my voice went synchronized with someone's. When we finished the song, I heard someone clapping at the door, Len and some other guy with blue hair.

"KAI-KUN!" Kai-kun? Cliche. Miku hugged her 'Kai-kun' whom I bet is her boyfriend. Len smiled towards me, and walked straight to me.

"I told you your voice was cute," he kissed my forehead.

"When did you came Kai-kun?" Miku kissed her 'Kai-kun's cheek.

"He came like 2 hours ago. Pressing the bell repeatedly.." note Len sarcasm-tone there.

"Len told me 'bout everything.. How could you be so naughty, dear?" Miku giggled. I get one conclusion, Kaito is Miku's perfect boyfriend. Kaito has everything, good looks, a husky voice and nice dark-blue hair.

For me, Len is perfect. Good looks, not deniable, a cute voice, soft blond hair and even plus a loving personality. Well, I think Kaito should have that personality too, but Len.. I just think Len is much better.. (*giggles*)

"Ja.. we're going!" Both Len and I led Miku and Kaito to the door.

"Hey Len, c'mere.." I saw Kaito calling Len. I ignored them and looked at Miku.

"Nee, Rin-chan! We should sing together later too, nee?" I nodded and Miku hugged me. I saw Len hitting Kaito's shoulders. Well, it's much better that way. I don't like people being enemies.

"Rin-chan.." Miku whispered "Have Len ever kissed you?" I nodded, blushing.

"Good. You sealed his first.." Miku smirked.

"He.. he- never kissed you?"

"Nope.. not-at-all.."

**Len P.O.V**

"Hey Len, c'mere.." Kaito called me. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I said.

"Take care of your girlfriend, don't do anything perverted, okay?" My cheeks was tinted like 26 shades of scarlet. I punched Kaito's shoulder lightly.

"Shut up.." Kaito chuckled lightly.

We waved towards Miku and Kaito as Kaito's car sped. Man, how I wish to have my own car! I 'tch'ed silently.

"Nee, Len-kun.." I looked at Rin. It had been a while since she called me Len-kun.

"Before you saved me from Miku, I heard my conscience saying, 'Miracles always happen to the ones who gave happiness to others..', I don't get it.." I smiled.

"You know, Rin.." I held her hands and stared at her face. "You gave everyone happiness.."

"You gave me happiness, by staying by my side. You gave Miku happiness, you helped her reached her content state.." Rin blushed deeper, and smiled. She hugged me, and I hugged her back.

"Oh yeah, we should try that cake.."

"Oh!" I remembered 'bout that cake. I feel hungry all of a sudden. It's dinner time too. Man, Miku made all of us forget. Rin walked to the kitchen, as I settled down on the sofa. I rested my neck. It hurts, ouch..

"Nee~ Len-kun! Do you have candles?" Rin's grinning face was shone from the kitchen. I guess I know what she's planning.

"In the shelf near the sink.." she nodded and walked away. Then a few moments later she brought the decorated cake, and about 14 candles. She arranged the candles on the cake and lit it with matches.

"Len! Close the lamps!" she shouted in excitement. The candles lit her face as the lights went off. She sat there staring at the cake smiling as she did so. I smiled too, it was really beautiful.

"Len.." Rin called my name. I looked at her and she kissed my plastered cheek.

"Arigato.." she said and blushed. The candles in front of us really making the scene perfect. It's like a romantic drama. Wait- why am I thinking like that? I mentally slapped myself.

"Damn that perverted authoress.."

(A/N : Ohoho.. -Rin's style in Daughter of Evil-)

"Len?"

"Nothing.." Rin sat down on the floor and sliced the cake, one for me and one for herself. She handed me a spoon and we both started eating.

"This is AWESOME!" Rin shouted. I laughed. She has frosting on her cheeks! Rin pouted.

"Here.." I licked her cheek making her flinch.

"Don't do that!"

"Ehehe.. There's some on the other side too.."

"WHERE?"

I tried to lick the frosting but she flinched too much that now both of us are lying on the sofa - in an awkward position.

"Um.. Len.." Both of us are staring at each other. I was on top of Rin, holding back her arms. The candles are lighting her soft blond hair and sparkling her azure eyes. Her velvet skin, and also her white ribbon. Without knowing, my hands trailed on her cheeks and onto her lips.

Both of us is still wearing the outfit Miku made. So to be exact, we look like twins - or probably a couple.

(A/N : I vote 'COUPLE')

"Rin, may I kiss you?" Rin blushed and closed her eyes. I smiled slightly to myself. With that I went closer to her and closed my eyes.

"I will forever be yours, Rin."

"Len!" The lights went on. Shiver went down my spine, as I stared at the person at the door. Typical red hair. A guy and a girl.

Teto?

Teto and her boyfriend Ted, stared at us jaw-dropping. Teto gave her hand at Ted and he lend her a camera. Teto took our picture still jaw-dropping. She gave the camera to Ted, who suddenly transfer the data to his laptop.

Len! Regain your senses!

"Crap." was the first word to say. I let Rin go, and both of us looked downwards blushing scarlet. Teto smiled and burst into laughter.

"Sorry for interrupting!" she pushed Ted and walked away.

"T-Teto! Don't get it wrong..!" I tried to stop them.

"We didn't do anything!" Rin - still blushing scarlet - helping me to stop them.

**Rin & Len P.O.V**

Gyaaaahhh! How embarassing!

**XD! Wee.. Thumbs up for fluff! And yes, this chapter has a bit horror. I must do Yandere Miku (Forgive me, Miku fans) because one of my friend asked me to! Though.. it really creeps me out.. O.o**

**Okay.. now for I swear you must listen!**

**-Sweet Devil (Miku)**

**-Green Straight (Gumi)**

**-Your Star (Miku)**

**-Kienai Hitomi (Miku, Rin, Len)**

**Sorry, didn't go for song browsing. Just browsing my packed media files. Need to continue my novel and this fanfic. Also making vids. In Youtube, my username is fantasyvocaloid. =w= Go Google It!**

**I'm making Vocaloid song covers, wish me luck to receive more fluff! XDD **


	11. Ch 11 : Believing

**I was so hyped up! **

**I wanna continue this fanfic so badly! **

**Disclaimer : I mentioned a lot of things in this chapter. Any films, songs, or other stuff are owned by their original owners. And if there is some random brand names, that one is fictional, made up by my mind. I don't own any of VOCALOID, but I want to.. so badly.**

**Chapter 11: **Believing

**Len P.O.V**

Being caught by Teto while trying to kiss Rin. Who'd expect that? I sighed silently, I missed an opportunity to kiss RIN! So frustrating, that Teto!

"We've arrived!" Teto shrieked. Ted smiled as he was the driver. I realized Rin was sleeping on my shoulder so I slowly shake her to wake her up. Then both of us get out of the car.

Teto wanted to tell me something important so she brought us to the studio. I smiled as I saw Rin gasping at the sight of the studio.

"Hey, Teto. What's the big news?"

"Oh the news? Oh, yeah. Your album.. reached like 10 000 000 copies. Distribution is still going on and we are still receiving orders."

"WHAT?"

"Nee.. Rin-chan~" Teto grabbed Rin's hand. "Wanna see Len's album?" Teto took a glimpse at me.

"Of course." Rin answered, and I face-palmed.

**Rin P.O.V**

"Of course." But then I heard Len's voice. Saying he's going to go somewhere with Ted. I shrugged. With that, Teto opened the CD. I read the back cover. The songs in it are:

1-SPICE!

2-Romeo and Cinderella

3-Fukkireta

4-Fire Flower

5-Fantasia Dedicated to You

6-Imitator

7-Soundless Voice

8-Kiseki

9-Paradichlorobenzene

10-My Girl

Cliche. No? Well, the first song was SPICE! I get to know from Teto that all the songs comes with animation - in this case, anime - PV's. I shrugged as I watched the first song. Well the beat was catchy, but just until you watched the PV. Just why do Len look so damn hot sexy in his anime version? And why is he so perverted in this song?

"Wait - who's that?" It was like 30 seconds before the PV's over, I saw Len (in his anime form) holding a girl's hand. And that girl was blond and looked just like.. me.. O.O

"I don't actually know.. Gakupo-san was the one who made up the idea- OH.." Teto paused and giggled. "That probably is YOU, Rin.."

"WHAT?" Never!

**Len P.O.V**

Finally, about 3 hours sticking outside with Ted, he started to speak. Ted gets so boring- he never talks!

"Hey Ted!"

"Yes?"

"Why do you rarely talk?" Ted turned silent again."I just wonder why Teto likes you.." I asked him. He smiled and looked back at his computer.

"Hey, Len."

"Hmm?"

"Look." I looked at his laptop. I was shocked to realize that the picture of Rin and me - in an awkward position - in Ted's laptop. But this time there are heart shapes surrounding it.

"Give it back!" I said while blushing. Ted stood up and ran away. I ran after him and we both ended up in the studio. I looked at Rin who is lying on the couch with Teto fanning next to her.

"What- happened?"

"Her head just exploded watching those PV's.." Teto giggled. "Man, her face turned as red as a tomato!"

"Ah!" Rin suddenly sat up.

"Rin, are you okay?"

"I'm fine.." she sighed. "I had a bad dream, just a dream.. A dream that couldn't be true, right?" She giggled nervously, and so do I.

"Nee, Rin.. Do you want to try singing too. I mean, record..?" Teto suggested.

"Huh? Owh.. Probably.." she looked at me. I smiled and nodded. She should try, right? I mean, like seriously. Her voice is so damn awesome! Why shouldn't she?

"Yosh!" Teto grabbed Rin's hand, and brought her backstage - probably to dress up - as I waited outside with Ted. Ted looked at me smirking, and showed the picture again. We both ran around the studio.

**(1 hour later)**

"Hey guys, Rin's done!" I'm sitting on the couch, gasping for breath. Chasing someone so fast for about an hour is really making you feel lethargic. But, hearing Rin's name, Teto caught my attention. Ted sat next to Teto, and I stayed as far away as possible from them. With that music filled the atmosphere.. Wait, when did the band came?

A yellow light - looking like a circle - and Rin's silhouette filled the stage. Then the lights went off. I saw Rin smiled and started dancing. I blushed. Her outfit, is like a kimono. But the upper part is a bit.. open. And it was matched with yellow skirt, long white socks and cliché shoes.

(A/N : Refer to Rin's outfit for Iroha Uta. I'm not sure which MikuPa it was, but you could search for 'MIKUPA! PART 5' on Youtube.)

"She was the one designed that.." Teto whispered to me. I blushed redder.

_**anata ga nozomu no naraba**_

_**inu no you ni juujun ni**_

_**himo ni nawa ni kusari ni**_

_**shibararete agemashou**_

_If it is what you wish,_

_I shall willingly let you leash me_

_with a lace, a rope, or a chain,_

_as though I'm an obedient dog._

_**aruiwa koneko no you ni**_

_**aikurushiku anata o**_

_**yubi de ashi de kuchibiru de**_

_**yorokobasete agemashou**_

_Or, acting like a kitty,_

_I shall affectionately_

_please you and make you happy_

_with my fingers, feet, and lips._

Rin winked which made my heart skip a beat.

_**dochira ga saki ni oboreta da to ka**_

_**sonna koto dou de mo ii no**_

_It does not matter_

_which one of us fell for the other first._

_**iroha nihoheto chirinuru o**_

_**waga yo dare zo tsune naran**_

_**shiritai no motto motto fukaku made**_

_Flowers, albeit fragrant, will eventually scatter._

_In our world, who can remain perpetual?_

_I wish to know, more and more, all the way to the core._

_**ui no okuyama kyou koete**_

_**asaki yume miji yoi mo sezu**_

_**somarimashou anata no**_

_**iroha nihoheto chirinuru o**_

_Today, crossing the remote mountains of vain glory,_

_let we experience superficial dreams or intoxication._

_Let me become tinged with your color,_

_although it will eventually fade, no matter how fragrant._

I took a glance at Teto who is jaw-dropping. Ted who is raising his eyebrows, and realizing that I am having a nosebleed. Rin then faded at backstage and ran towards us.

"How am I?" Rin asked with a scarlet face.

"Rin.. is that original?" Teto shrieked. She then reached for Ted's laptop and opened a file titled 'Iroha Uta'. Well, it's an MP3 file, so.. a voice filled the air. Without music, it sounds exactly like Rin except a little - squeaky.

"Kyaah!" Rin shouted suddenly and covered her face. Wait, why?

"That IS you, right?" Teto suddenly hugged her and gripping her hands. Wait, I don't get this!

"Like, 2 years ago. We held a talent show to search for another artist. Well.. somebody sent a file to us, which is this, using the name 'orangebunny'." Ted explained.

"I can't believe it! So you ARE the person!" Teto shrieked in joy. Rin blushed as she looked down.

"I just did that for fun. I had the opportunity to go to town that day, so I recorded my voice and sent it over. When my name was announced as the winner, I ran away. I never thought I coul-"

"Na'ah! Enough explaining. You are now one of us.. and.." Teto looked at me. "Perhaps you could be Len's pair.."

I blushed.

**Rin P.O.V**

"Where am I?" Oh yeah. Last night's incident spun again in my mind. That artist thing, that Len's pair thing. I blushed. Again, I woke up with Len's name the first thing that passed through my mind.

"Urn.." I heard moaning beside me. Wait, somebody's hugging me. Hugging me.. O.O

I screamed.

And after I screamed, Len woke up screaming too, until both of us stopped screaming after a minute passed.

"Rin, what are you doing here?"

"Len, what are you doing here?" We both said in unison. Then it seems like Len held his forehead, trying to remember what happened. Me too. Like seriously, you woke up to realize you're on a bed, sharing the same blanket with a guy. Freak out much!

"Teto.." we said in unison. Knew it, can't help it. We both got out of bed at the same time, and ran towards the door. Downstairs, we saw Teto and Ted having breakfast looking like husband and wife.

"TETO!" We both said and attracted their attention. Teto smiled, while Ted didn't even look up from the newspaper he's reading.

"A-ra, a-ra.. Wonder what happened last night.." I was kinda confused of what she meant, just until I looked at myself. I'm wearing nightgown, like sleeveless~ and the hem is above my knee. Len is wearing a shirt with shorts.. Okay~ let's just say.. easy to misunderstood..

"Kyaa~!" I covered my chest with my hands and ran towards my room. Len followed swift, I guess he realized what he was wearing too. I locked the door of my room and sat down, with my back leaning on the door. That was shocking.

And embarrassing.

I reached for my bed and lay down there for a few minutes. Stop blushing, Rin!

**Len P.O.V**

"Damn, Damn, Damn shit Teto.." I said under my breath. Of course, she loved to do pranks like these, but it was kinda over the limit! Like seriously, placing a girl you love in your bed with a nightgown? No doubt she's a pervert.

(A/N : Well, Len. To let you know, Teto is a pervert in this story..)

"Shut up you perverted authoress."

(A/N : Excuse me?)

I grabbed a towel and went to the shower. Then I wore, a light yellow shirt, orange jacket and~ jeans. Then I went downstairs, to realize Rin haven't done yet. I sat down as Teto poured tea.

"Teto~ seriously.. Never do that again."

"No, I didn't do that.."

"Don't deny it!"

"Len.." Teto stared at me "You were drunk last night." I almost spurted out the tea I was drinking, and blushed. No~! I never even drink alcohol.

"I never drink any alcohol! Or even sake, or anything!"

"You accidentally drank one yesterday." I blushed even redder. Then, what have I done to Rin? Did I did THAT?

"Kidding.. he-he-he.." Teto walks to Ted, as I shot stares. That Teto~ "Me and Ted had nowhere to sleep so we had to make you and Rin share a bed."

"Sorry I'm late!" I looked back to see Rin in a dress. Well, ankle-length, orange and yellow.. plus frills and a ribbon at the front. Matched with white socks and orange shoes. Then, her usual ribbon on her head. I forced her not to wear her fake glasses a long time ago. Which means, now Rin looked like an angel. Rin pulled a seat and sat beside me.

"Oh, Rin-chan.. Ohayo.." Teto said as she poured tea to Rin's cup. I feel like a family.. but I despised the fact that Rin and I are treated like husband and wife after their first night. I blushed.

"Len-kun.. daijoubu?"

"Daijoubu.. Rin-chan.."

"Ted~! Call me Teto-chan too!" Teto pleaded at Ted who then smiled at her.

"Teto-chan.."

"Arigato, Ted-kun!" Then they started to kiss, and.. well, Rin and I just blushed scarlet.

"We are off.." I stood up from the table and Rin followed swift. If we stayed much longer, we'd probably blow our heads in embarrassment. I held Rin's hand as we walked to the lawn.

"What should we do now?"

"You wanna go somewhere, Rin?"

"The hospital?"

**Rin P.O.V**

Both of us went to the hospital, and I was really happy to see Mom in a good condition.

"Mom!" I shouted as soon as I saw her. She was rather surprised I was there, and all that stuff. I asked her to sit and told her everything! About me taking her job, and found out I actually need to take care of Len and all that stuff. Well, I don't tell her all that random perverted stuff this authoress made, of course.

(A/N : I'm no pervert!)

Len was somewhere else. Saying he'd be gone searching for food for a while. I smiled.

"Rin.. who is Len for you?" my Mom asked me. I was rather shocked. My Mom never mentioned about boys! Never, I tell you! NEVER!

"A friend."

"Not more?"

"Probably someone I like.."

"Not loved?"

"Okay.. loved.." I blushed at that word and my Mom giggled lightly.

"You should go out for a date!"

"D-Date?"

"Yes, a date. Lovers should do that, right?"

"But Mom~" my Mom started smiling like freakingly happy. "he never asked me for a.. date.."

"Today he will.."

"How could you know that?"

"Mother's instincts.. trust me." with that, Len came towards us bringing foods. I eyed chocolate..

**Len P.O.V**

I went to pay for Rin's mother's ward. Good thing I have a large amount of money for my allowance. And the fact I didn't spend them at all! I have everything I had, why should I? Maybe I should spend it for someone else.. Rin?

Oh yeah. I never asked Rin out for a date, right?

"Should I..?" I whispered to myself.

"Should what?" Rin asked me in concern. I hate it when I spurt out words without knowing.

"Nothing.. hey, Rin?"

"Yes..?"

"Would you like to go somewhere else.. like on.." Wah! This is the first time I've ever asked someone out.. So embarrassing! I've never even asked Miku out for "A.. date?"

Rin shows signs of eternal shock. She even almost fainted, but I managed to grab her before she fell to the solid ground.

"Well.. if you're unwell we should get back hom-"

"No!" I was shocked at what her response was, and I think Rin is shocked as well. She covered her mouth with her hands and I helped her to get up.

"I mean.. um.. we should go.. like this sometimes.." Rin blushed, and I blushed as well. She grabbed my hand as we walked towards the town. I tighten my grip, as if not letting her go..

Because.. I never wanted to let her go.. ever.

"Ah, Len-kun. Mite!" Rin pointed towards the chocolate shop across the street. Remind me Rin has a sweet tooth. Her eyes glittered in interest.

"You want to go there?" Rin suddenly woke up from her stare.

"No~"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." She walked away, but she kept her eye on the shop. I giggled.

"You're looking at it."

"No, I'm not!" Trust me, Rin is really stubborn. So, I simply grabbed her hand and crossed the street.

"Wait- Len-kun!" I looked back and smiled.

"My treat." Then we both entered the shop. Let me explain. Inside, there was like a thousand types of chocolates. Like a lot of chocolates, arranged in an order that they look like jewelry. Rin eyes glittered as she - skipped? - to the counter.

I looked at the chocolates. Wow. I've never been here before, I guess. The chocolates are looking delicious!

"Len-kun! Look at this one!" Rin pointed at one chocolate in a case. The chocolate was shaped like a real bunny! Except it was tiny. I guess Rin likes bunnies..

"That chocolate has orange flavor in it~!" the cashier - who has blue-purple hair and the name tag 'Aoki' - said to us. "It is the special 'MikanUsagi', with chocolates from chosen cocoa farms. In fact, it won the 'World's Chocolate Expo' last year held in Belgium. It is the most finest chocolate ever made and it took several hours to create the bunny shape in detail."

Rin said oh, silently. And the fact that it was orange-flavored.. I bet it was tempting.

"Rin-chan.. you want that?"

"No! NO! Because.." Rin pointed at the price tag.. 2400 yen. Wow.

"Miss, give me two of these please."

"Len-kun!" Rin shouted. I looked at her, smirking.

"Certainly, master. Please take your seat." I grabbed Rin's hand and brought her to a seat.

"Len..! I said NO! That chocolate is really expensive you know that?"

"But.."

**Rin P.O.V**

"But.."

"But?"

"You, is far more precious than anything else in the world.." Len smirked and I blushed. Well, it's like the authoress said, Len would always make me blush.

(A/N : Yes.. Absolutely.)

"Master, mistress.. this is your order. The total is 4 800 yen " Aoki said with a smiling face. Len handed her his Visa, and she took it. Len looked at me, and smiled.

"Bon appétit?" I nodded as I looked at the MikanUsagi. Mikan meant orange if I'm not mistaken, and Usagi meant bunny.

"You're not gonna eat that?" Len asked in concern. His face shows so. "Or would you like something else?"

"No!" I answered, "But it's a bunny.."

"So?"

"I won't eat a bunny.." Len chuckled at that sentence.

"Oh you will~" Len grabbed my chocolate and moved his hand near to my lips, as if to feed me. I blushed again.

"Come on~ for me?" That sweet face looking at me, is just so un- un- whatever! So I opened my mouth as he shove it in. Well, actually the chocolate tasted damn good, something I never tasted before! Just because of that, my eyes glittered and I was dazed!

It's like I'm stuck in a world of chocolates, thick brown liquid.. sweet taste. I can't stop myself from daydreaming. Just until something soft fell on my cheeks.

"Oi, wake up already.." Len smirked. Wait, he- he- he just kissed me? I blushed deeper. With that, I realized Aoki was looking at us with a big smile on her face. I averted my gaze. Probably to the floor.

"How sweet.." Aoki chuckled and gaze us something that looked like.. tickets. "Here."

"A-re?" I asked myself.

"It's a ticket to the World's Chocolate Expo at Venice.. I was unable to go, so this is a gift for both of you."

"But you- we- just met like 20 minutes ago~" Len said with a weird look on his face.

"Oh no, I knew your parents, Rin." she chuckled "and as for you.. who is Rin's boyfriend.. there's no way I'll leave you out! Your name?"

"Len.. Kagamine."

"Wait, since when you're married, Rin? If I'm not mistaken you're still 14, right?"

"No- don't get it wrong! We have the same family name by coincidence!" Aoki said a silent 'oh'. We both took the ticket, said goodbye to Aoki and went away.

"You know that person, Rin?"

"Not at all. Actually. But still, can we go to Belgium?"

"Of course!" Len said confirming me. I smiled. Len eyed a jewellery store.

"Let's go there next!" Len grabbed my hand like earlier but I stopped him. "Yes, princess?" I blushed.

"How much do you have for your allowance?"

"50 000 yen a month. So you don't have to be concerned, okay?" I held his hand as we both walked to the jewelry store. Guess what? We attracted like one hell of an attention. People are whispering everywhere we go!

And until we found a crowd.

"What are they looking at?"

"You want to know, Rin?" why do Len always asked those questions? Like, he will grant everything for.. well.. me. It's like he will grant everything I 'want'.

"Well, just curious.." Len pulled my hand as he went to the crowd.

**Len P.O.V**

This should be a-easy.

"I'm sorry, miss. May I see what's happening please?" I said to one girl. That girl suddenly blushed, and the other girls did too. Until there was like an empty space to let us pass.

I brought Rin and let her see what's happening. The fact I don't know.. is the girls are crowding over my album. When Rin told me this, I chuckled lightly. Girls.

**Rin P.O.V**

I heard people saying this,

"I want a boyfriend like that!"

"How cute!" Okay, I know the fact Len is cute, hot, handsome, sweet, loving and other charm points. It's just when I heard them saying that.. It makes me feel like..

Lucky.

I heard the song 'Lucky' by Ashily, the OST of 'Boys over Flower' on air at one of the stores. It made me blush. 'Lucky in my love, Lucky in my life'

We both entered the jewelry store. I stared at the expensive stuffs, and shiver runs down my spine. I gulped.

"Welcome Master, Mistress!" a voice was heard was heard next to is and it was - Aoki?

"Why are you following us?" Len suddenly hugged me.

"Oh no! No!" Aoki said and chuckled, "I have two shifts a day. One at the chocolate store and one is here. So we met here is just is by fate.."

"Oh."

"You can let go of your girlfriend now." Len realized that he was hugging me and let me go, blushing. Aoki led us to a section.. Music Part is it?

"This is our new collection. The Music Part. It consist of a lot of jewelry dedicated to music lovers.." Len and I looked at the collection. Bracelets, with hanging music notes.. Earrings with the shape of a minim and so on. Len took an instant liking, I guess. He's smiling.

"This is the special edition.. The Con Amore.." We both stared at the two necklaces. Both of them are silver, and one has a clef treble locket while the other one has a bass treble locket. "Con Amore, which means with passion or with love. It is one of the words used when conducting an orchestra. It is the specially designated locket from Paris, with the finest quality of diamond.."

"And also the fact that it will be made only once.. So, there is only one of these necklaces in the whole wide world.. You should have these. If I'm not mistaken, Rin-chan.. Your parents are singers, right?"

"Singers?" Len shouted from behind me. I looked at him, as one sentence passed my mind 'Bad timing..'

"Um yes.. my parents used to be singers.." I tried to explain to him. "Rui and Ren.. Kagamine.. Did I upset you?"

"No, it's just.. you never told me.." Len walked outside the store leaving me.

"Len, wait!" I ran after him.

**Len P.O.V**

So, actually all this time.. Rin never believed me. And the fact she didn't even trust me to tell her past.

"Tch." I walked past the stores, leaving Rin behind. I don't get it! And yet, along the way I saw a lot of couples. Wait, where am I? Lover's park? I stared at a sign board, Lover's Park was written on it. I sweat-dropped. Bulls-eye much? With that, I caught sight of Miku and Kaito.

"Hey, Kaito! Miku!" I called for them. Both of them are eating ice-cream - but Miku's ice-cream had leeks on it - on a bench. Together.

"Hey, Len!" Miku shouted. I walked towards them, ignoring the stares people gave me - because I'm walking alone, without a girlfriend.

"A-re? Where's Rin?" Miku asked me as she shot me a look. I kept silent as I averted my gaze to my shoes.

"Lover's fight?" Kaito acknowledged me, and hit a bulls-eye. I sighed and told both of them everything. From the beginning, till the end. Without missing a detail.. well, leaving those random perverted stuffs.

(A/N : Like Rin did when she told this story to her Mom..)

"Actually, you have to understand Rin's feelings too.." Miku said, as I finished my story which took the whole 5 minutes. "Maybe she's not ready to tell you yet.."

I looked at Kaito. He had the face 'she's right' on. I realized it myself, yes it was my fault right along. How could I left Rin like that? I stood up in a haste and ran. Then I looked back and waved towards Miku and Kaito.

"Thanks!" I sprinted towards the town. Rin, I just need you to know.. That I really loved you. Forgive my egoism!

**Rin P.O.V**

"Len?" I asked myself. Idiot, Rin. You know that Len is gone, right? Why should you go after him?

"I love you.." was the last words I mutter before I started walking home. Len, I'm sorry. I should've told you this earlier.. but I was.. scared. I don't know why either. I just.. can't. So, this time.. just please forgive me.. I won't do this to you again. I will never keep a secret from you, will always stay by your side and treat you like a prince.

Just.. come back.

The rain started drizzling. I can't find an umbrella so I ran as fast that I could. It was useless because, Len's house is very far away from the town I went with Len. If Len was here by my side, all my fatigue will be gone. The coldness of this rain? I will not feel it if Len's warm hands are holding mine.

For some reason, after a lot of running.. I feel very tired. The rain soaks me as my figure walked slowly, decreasing my speed minute by minute. My legs are like frozen, they hardly moved. My hand grasping the raindrop - felt like they have no response to stimuli anymore.

I collapsed on the ground. I could see the grey road, and the rain falling on it. The taste of chocolate still lingering in my mouth.

"Len.. save me."

**Len P.O.V**

"Oh geez~ CRAP!" I searched for a parlor to stay away from the rain. Why must the rain fall now? Like just exactly now? I need to get to Rin! I dial her phone like 10 times, but she didn't answer at all! My heart started pounding.

What if something to her? What if she was kidnapped? What if she lost in her way? I panicked more and more, every second making my heart beat faster. Len, come on! Rin would be fine!

Oh yes. I should get that necklace. So, I went to the jewellery shop, bought the Con Amore and dashed back home. Ah! The rain is still pouring down heavily! What should I d-

With my very own eyes, I saw a figure fell on the ground. With those blond locks of hair, and that white ribbon? Everyone should know who that is. In fact, I SHOULD exactly know who that is.

"Rin!" I ran to her and held her in my arms. She wa gasping heavily, and her hands are freezing from the cold. Her face was pale, and her body barely made any movement. I cried at first sight. Rin opened her eyes slowly and started to smile.

"Y-you reall-y came.." her voice was husky, but still like the usual Rin.

"Yes, yes. I came, Rin. I came late, so I'm very sorry.." Rin shakes her head.

"No, Len-kun came just right on time.." with that, her eyes gradually closes. I started crying harder, and lifted her up bridal-style. I dashed back home. Crying all I worth, I keep on repeating 'I'm late, please forgive me'.

I entered the house, and brought Rin straight to her room. I opened the heater to keep her warm - and to dry her clothes she's having on. I looked at her, lying down on her bed. I blushed.

"Gomen nasai, Rin." because I can't change your clothes. I sat down next to her and stared at her face. Please wake up, Rin. I touched her cheeks, they're cold.. but still as velvety as they could. I smiled slightly as a little blush crept on my cheeks.

"Oh yeah," the Con Amore. Better give it to her now. I opened the case and wore the bass treble. Then I reached out, to wear it around Rin's neck but she kept on moving! I sighed. I looked at the authoress.

(A/N : Yes, Len?)

"You want me to do that, don't you?"

(A/N : Exactly. Now, come on. Don't make the readers wait much more longer!)

I went on top of Rin. Then my fingers gradually managed to lock the necklace behind Rin's neck. With that, I heave a sigh of relief. I looked downwards towards Rin. Her face really looked cute from here. Bad luck is after me, because after I did that, Rin opened her eyes.

"Kyaah~!" She shouted with the same pitch as this morning. I quickly stood next to her bed and bowed.

"Gomen~ nasai!" I said, as loud as I could and closed my eyes. I know how much Rin could misunderstand now, so it's better if I don't say a word.

"Arigatou." I heard Rin said after a few seconds later.

"Huh?"

"I said, Thanks~!" Rin shouted as she grabs a pillow and closed her face. I could only guess she's blushing, so I blushed as well. "But.."

"Yes?" I asked her back. "What is it?" Rin stared at me like there is no ending to it.

"What are you trying to do to me, Len?" I flushed red as I pointed to the necklace. "Oh, I see.."

"With that, I should be going now.." I said with my hand raising pointing to the door for less than a second. As I walked to the door, I heard Rin's steps behind me. Suddenly, my hand was grabbed, as she made me face her. My collar was grabbed, and by the next moment.. something that felt really wet pressed on my lips.

Wait, is Rin kissing me?

I could feel both of our cheeks warming up, as the kiss lasted longer than it should. Not one of us is trying to let it go. But we should let it go so.. tick tock tick tock.. Rin unlocks it.

"I said thanks." Rin said, as she averted her gaze and looked downwards. I smiled as I bent down and took her hand.

"You're welcome, my dear princess."

**Oh my gosh..**

**That word~ my dear.. princess.. 'My' which means, Rin is his. 'dear' which means Len really loves her. 'princess' which means Len is his knight. Ah~ how sweet. **

**"MERUTO tokete shimaisou **

**Suki da nante zettai ni ienai... dakedo **

**MERUTO me mo awaserarenai **

**Koi ni koi nante shinai wa watashi **

**Datte kimi no koto ga... suki nano!"**

**I feel like melting now. Seriously Len~ Seriously? Somebody stop me from blushing! If you want more fluffs to come up for the next chapters.. Review onegaishimasu!**

**Because if you do that, I'll shed tears of joy.. and have more wild imaginations of Rin and Len.**

**And yeah, don't kill me because.. this chapter here has 5107 words. *smiles***


	12. Ch 12 : Framing

**Woo-hoo! Chapter 12~! **

**Oh yeah, have to say sorry for updating late. *takes deep breath* I have to finish requests from my cousins (I draw anime), write a novel for a publication studio (It's a novel writing contest I tell you).. and yada yada yada.. Geez, talk about hectic life. I also had to help my Mom make chocolate muffins and other stuffs. -sigh-**

**Rin : Besides.. *smiles***

**Len : FV-chan...**

**FV : No! No! You guys are not telling anyone that! **

**Rin : She.. had fell..**

**Len : in lov-**

**FV : Stop! Stop! Stop! Kyaaahhhh~! *blushes* Fine, I'll tell them myself! But later, okay?**

**Rin&Len : make sure about that.. ufufufu..**

**Disclaimer : **I don't own VOCALOID. I don't own Rin and Len. *cries* I don't own

them..

**Chapter 12 : **Framing

**Len P.O.V**

I was leaning on my bed pan. My head rested on the fluffy pillow under my neck. My whole body was sweating. Just now, I received a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hello.. Len Kagamine.." It was an unknown number.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you Len.. Everything.. Even about .." a chuckle was heard. "Your lovable Kagamine Rin.." That's it - this person just burned my flame of anger.

"If you ever gonna hurt my Rin - I'll beat the crap-"

"Woah- woah- woah- wait! Let's make a deal.."

"What DEAL?"

"If you manage to really take care of your girlfriend during your trip to Venice.. then she won't get hurt.."

"I won't let her get hurt! Ever!"

"Well that is- but if you're careless.. Kagamine Rin goes bye-bye.." The line was cut off. I cursed as I threw my phone on my bed. Just who in the hell was that? Why must he hurt MY Rin? I gripped my pillow tightly. Suddenly the door was knocked.

"Yes.. who's there?" Rin appeared at the door with a concerned look on her face. "Did I wake you up?" Rin shook her head.

"Why are you screaming?"

"Oh no.. I'll deal with it.."

"O- kay then. I will go back to sleep.."

"Kay. Oyasumi.. Rin-chan.."

"Oyasuminasai.. Len-kun.." the door was closed. Wow, I feel that my temper just lost. Still I have to worry about that stuff, Rin just made my heart melt - I mean um.. made my temper go down.

**(A/N: Just admit it Len. It's okay to say something romantic once in a while..)**

"Easy for you to say, perverted authoress."

**(A/N : You better pull that off or I'm gonna end you up with someone else)**

"And if you do that, I'll tell the readers about your crush.."

**(A/N : *glares at Len* You win this time..)**

I laid down on my bed looking at the window. I hope it'll turned out well. I just simply hope everything turned out well.

**Rin P.O.V**

"S-S-S-"

"What is it, Rin? You kept on making that 'S' sound for a while now.." I looked at Len with glittering eyes.

"SUGOI!" I swear if life was an anime, my face would surely look like '.' emoticon when you type it in a chat box at facebook. Seriously, Venice is too cool for words! It seemed like I was in a story set 50 years ago. The nostalgic-looking buildings.

I gasped in happiness. The air here feels very fresh too.

**(A/N : I was listening to 'Koko Kara Hajimari Monogatari' while writing this. I suggest you should listen to it while reading this too! It gives out that awesome feeling!)**

From far away, I could see a field of tulips. Arranged in the most beautiful colors - the cups looked like it was freshly polished. The windmills perfecting the background. This is too - I'm speechless. The colors that attracted my eyes was - orange, of course. Next to the yellow tulips.

I remembered Len.

When I looked at Len - he was practically dragging his bags, and hanging his head.

"Doushita? (Why?) You seemed upset Len."

"Aha-ha.. Gomen (Sorry) I spaced out a little bit.." Len ended it with a nervous laugh. I couldn't utter a word. Actually, he didn't spaced out for a little while.. he spaced out since breakfast. I mean well, it's because I saw him during breakfast - who knows if he's like that since he woke up? Is something bothering him?

"Ah, we're here." I looked at the Hotel sign. There was some French name I can't even read - or else it would sound really funny. As we entered the hotel - I left everything to Len because he knew French. I smiled.

**Len P.O.V**

The person taking care of the register was someone named Bruno.

"Welcome to Gaileroy Hotel. Do you wish a room for two?"

"No, I wish two rooms." I answered as a blush crept on my cheeks. Wait, I was thinking weird things just now. Argh-! Damn that perverted authoress that corrupted my mind!

**(A/N: *gasp* I. Did. Not.) **

I was lucky Rin doesn't understand French at all. She was observing some awesome architecture inside the building. I let out a sigh of relief as I started frowning again. Does that man honestly wanted to hurt Rin?

"Sir, these are your keys."

"Oh yes. Thank you." I took the keys and brought Rin to our rooms. After we settled down everything, we decided that we should simply take a rest before tomorrow came.

"I guess we should take a nap. That flight was seriously tiring! I barely sleep because of the sudden movements!" Rin said. I nodded. Right now, I'm in the middle of a deep thinking. Just when will the - person - take Rin away from me?

"Len.." I looked at Rin. She made a concerned face - and I was forcing a smile.

"Yes, princess?"

"You seemed upset. Am I a burden?" No Rin. You are never a burden to me. You're my angel.

"No Rin. Never.." I let a sigh. "Maybe I'm just tired.." with that answer, Rin pulled my head down - and rested it on her lap. My cheeks turned bright scarlet. Rin pulled away the strands of hair covering my face.

"You can rest with me for now." With that answer I calmed down. Rin's singing voice - is exactly like a lullaby. It's telling me to sleep. Just to sleep.. Because it was urging me to do so, I gave up. With that I closed my eyes, and everything went blank.

**(After the prince had his sleep..)**

"Rin?" was the first word I utter when I opened my eyes. I was still in Rin's hotel room. I quickly stood up. Where is she? Where- Where!

When I looked back I saw - Rin's silhouette, sleeping next to me. I let out a sigh of relief. I thought she was gone. My conscience telling me that I'm just paranoid. I grabbed the blanket, and covered Rin with it. I kissed her forehead - and went to my own room.

Nothing will happen if I really stayed only by her side, right?

**Rin P.O.V**

'Chocolate Expo!' my heart shouted in happiness. I never went to one before. So what do they really do here? Display chocolates or something? I shrugged. Well, if it involved chocolate.. I'm in.

As I entered the hallways, I saw several types of chocolates. Len gave the ticket at the counter, and I examined every chocolate. The name, the details, who created it, and where the ingredients are from - all in full detail. I nodded my head in amazement.

So, would you like me to mention each one?

Not a chance. There are about 1000 types of chocolate and how do you suppose I can tell you all? Well, whatever. And look! There's a bag made from chocolate! Yum!

Ah! This is so breath-taking! As I went there and there, I saw Len frowning as he followed me. Then, in a quick motion.. he grabbed my hand and held it tightly. I looked at him with a questioning look - at the same time avoiding my cheeks to turn red.

"Don't separate any further away from me.." his voice sounded like he was concerned, but his face doesn't show any emotion. What happened to the Len I know? Suddenly, the lights went dark.

What? A blackout?

**Len P.O.V**

"Rin! RIN!" I can't believe this! I can't believe this at all! Why is the kidnapper so serious of kidnapping Rin? I believe this is his plans as well. Why? What have I done to him?

With that I started reminiscing everything. All my past, I've never got into trouble - except arguing over a crayon when I was 5. It ended up being advised by my Mom, but that was all!

What are you thinking Len? You have to concentrate of where Rin is!

The lights went open again. I quickly looked around to search for Rin, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Rin.." The crowded scene, everyone seems to hug each other. "Rin.." My voice began to quiver. I was in the midst of people staring at me. "RIN!"

"LEN!" a blond silhouette ran towards me. With nothing to be afraid of, she pushed me down to the floor. She hugged me as tight as she could. She started crying.

"What's the matter, Rin?"

"Someone is trying to KIDNAP me!" My eyes widen. That kidnapper is way too bold. I made a 'tch' sound and managed to sit down. I made Rin lean on my chest. Then, I patted her head and wiped away her tears.

"Don't worry, I shall protect you."

"Really?"

"Trust me." I gave her a smile, and it was followed by several sounds of 'd'awww'. Oh yeah, I forgot we're in the middle of a crowd now. Tch.

By the way, how can they understand me? I'm Japanese! I looked around and saw most of them holding a voice translator in their hands. Tch. Damn technology.

**(2 hours later)**

"Len.." I looked at Rin's face. We are both sitting under a tree. In front of us was a tulip farm, and the orange and yellow sunset sky shining on our faces. The clouds were almost fading, probably to show tonight's starry sky. Rin's face was showing deep frowns.

"What's the matter, Rin?"

"I.." her voice is still trembling. "I'm still afraid.."

**Rin P.O.V**

I can't help it. I had never been afraid of being kidnapped, because my family is really poor. Kidnappers aim on rich people, right?

"Rin, I need to tell you the truth."

"T-Truth?" Len nodded. He looked troubled for some reason. He then told me everything - of how he received a call, that said this, that. I gradually calmed down after knowing it all.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." My face turned pink, and I started to feel touched. So that's why, Len's worried about me. "Because.." I looked at him. "You're gonna be my knight, right? You're gonna protect me." I held his arm, and leaned closer to him until my head rested on his shoulder.

I trust him. Len is my knight – whether he's in a shining armor or not. My feelings will only stay for him. For some reason, I feel like Juliet. But a reverse version of Romeo and Juliet. Juliet originated from a noble family – I'm only an average everyday middle school girl. Romeo is a poor man – Len's a rich guy. It's weird.. our love.

"Of course, princess." Len's whisper was heard next to me.

**Len P.O.V**

"LEN~! Should I really wear this?"

"I prepared it for you so, please?" Sounds of Rin's heaving sighs was heard. The me leaning at her hotel room wall. I crossed my hands on my chest, as I wiped away the dust on my shoulders. The black tuxedo I'm wearing was matched with a yellow bow. My favorite color.

"Hey Len.." Rin's cute voice was heard from inside her room.

"Yeah?"

"This is kinda.. embarrassing.."

"I thought I choose it cutely.."

"I didn't say it wasn't CUTE!"

"So? Hurry up or we'll be late to the occasion.."

"But."

"You don't want to upset me, don't you?" I smirked. Trust me, Rin will fall on that one.

"Chotto~!(Wait~!)" with that, Rin opened the door. See? I told you. She stepped out slowly. I examined from head to toe. Ah, as I expected, the outfit I chose fit her perfectly.

It was a particularly detailed gown. It was sleeveless, with a yellow ribbon on the chest, and at the back. The gown was orange, really fluffy at the bottom and was decorated with white frills, there and there. Rin's blushing face made it look 3 times cuter.

Her hair was a bit curly at the bottom. Then, her large ribbon is replaced with much more frilly ones. Her lips are pink from lipstick plus lip gloss.. Wait- Rin wears make-up?

"As expected, lolita-style match you perfectly.." I said as I avoided my gaze from her. Ten second more staring, and I'll end up blushing scarlet.

"But! How shall I bear this embarrassment?"

"Embarrassed?"

"Well.. not like it's not cute- It's cute! But it was too frilly.. and stuffy.."

"Here."

**Rin P.O.V**

With that, Len brought me bridal-style towards the occasion. Though we received several stares - most of them are d'aww. I can hear whispers like 'Young Love' something. Ah whatever! I have to get down.

"Len~ would you please.. let me down?"

"Nope. Never."

"Pweash?"

"Na-ah."

**(a few moments later)**

"We've arrived." Len let me down, and guess what I found in front of my eyes? A ship.

A white ship at the harbor, with white Christmas light hanging there and there, and tables too. Then, a lot of people wearing gowns, dresses and tuxedos. I placed my fingers on my lips. S-Sugoi..

"May I have your coat, sir?" A random guy took away Len's coat, and Len led me to our table. Then, for some reason, the boat started moving. Oh shit, this one is cruising?

"I'm glad we managed to get here on time.. Or else, they would be seriously upset.." Wait- they? Who? Oh, crap. My head started spinning.

Guess what? I have motion sickness.

"Hey Rin~ You're okay?"

"M-M.."

"Motion sickness?" I nodded. Then I closed my eyes. Ah, I'm very sure he'll laugh. "Here.."

He handed me motion sickness pills and smiled. I quickly swallowed it. He didn't laugh! He didn't at-all!

"Feel a bit relieved now?" I nodded. "Good." he gave me a smile. Then the lights quickly moved towards the stage. A figure of a woman appeared.

"M-MIKU?" I gasped. "What- the!" Miku waved towards me and Len. Both of us waved back and she sent us a flying kiss.

"Now! Everyone-! Thanks for coming along to Miku's 17th Birthday!" A loud applause was heard. Then Miku spoke again. "Then, I will present you with Miku's Medley"

Miku took a deep breath. The sound of drums was heard at the background.

_**Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA**_

_**Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete**_

_**Yo ne?**_

_The number one princess in the world_

_Know how to treat me that way, okay?_

_**Sono-ichi **_

_**Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto**_

_**Sono-ni**_

_**Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?**_

_**Sono-san**_

_**Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto**_

_**Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite!**_

_First thing, notice when i have a different hair style from usual_

_Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do i make myself clear?_

_Third thing, for every single world i say, reply with three words_

_If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!_

"World Is Mine, eh?" Len raised his eyebrows. I kinda enjoyed the song. It's from the point of view of a girl who wanted her boyfriend thinks that she is the best. I would love to be treated that way too, but maybe with no selfish demands.

Then after after three songs : World Is Mine, Innocence and Kocchi Muite Baby.- fireworks began to spark in the air. Wah~! A fireworks display? Awesome.

"Wah~" slipped from my lips. I rarely see one! Colors lit the starry night sky. I smiled.

"Everyone!" I looked at the stage. Wait- Why is Len there? Holding the microphone, smiling towards me. "Fire Flower"

_**Like a Fire Flower kimi ga**_

_**Mitsuke yasui you ni**_

_**Raimei no gotoku yume todorokase**_

_**"Saisho kara kimi wo suki ni naranakya yokatta" nante**_

_**Bareterundarou na**_

_Like a Fire Flower_

_So you can find it easily_

_Matching thunder, I'll blast my dream._

_"I'm glad I didn't fall in love with you from the start."_

_Looks it's been revealed._

_**Umare mo sodachi mo**_

_**Barabarana bokura**_

_**Sugata mo katachi mo**_

_**Sorezorena bokura**_

_In birth and maturation,_

_We scatter._

_In shape and appearance,_

_We vary._

_**Otoko mo onna mo**_

_**Chiguhaguna bokura**_

_**Sore de mo kokoro wo**_

_**Hitotsu ni dekita nara**_

_Male and female_

_We're mismatching._

_Even then,_

_If our hearts could merge..._

Len went down from the stage. He took my hand and brought me on stage~! Gah!

_**Jinsei no tochuu ga senkou hanabi da to shitara**_

_**Isshun de mo futari terasu himawari no you ni**_

_If our lives were sparklers,_

_For the sunflowers we'll illuminate for an instant..._

He held my hand tight and stared me right in the eyes. The crowd is holding that voice translator again~!

_**Like a Fire Flower itsuka**_

_**Yozora ni tairin wo**_

_**Sakasu sono toki made matte kure**_

_**"Saisho kara kimi wo suki de irarete yokatta" nante**_

_**Sora ni utaunda**_

_Like a Fire Flower_

_Please wait 'til the day_

_When we can bloom spectacularly in the night sky._

_"I'm glad I could love you from the start."_

_Is what I'll sing to the sky._

With that last verse of the song - we kissed. Then, followed by several sounds of d'awww.

**(end of scene)**

Unbelievable.

Len kissed me, right there. The song was made for me. The fireworks ended right after we kissed. Since its Miku's birthday.. most of the stuffs are leeks and teal-themed. But who else realizes that the ship was decorated with yellow and orange tulips?

Yes, one thought passed my mind. The party was made for me.. PLANNED for me! I blushed and face pillowed myself.

"Hey Rin." I looked back and saw Len. He's wearing a white shirt and black jeans. What's weird is that he's a bit taller. And his blond hair was ruffled and wet as if he was after taking a bath. He shone me a smile.

My heart beat stopped. Eh- I was dazed. Right? My eyes started to feel nothing. I was looking straight to Len's eyes as he held both of my hands - and pushed me on my bed.

I could not utter a word. His dazzling smile at me, those azure eyes, those blond silky hair.. He gets closer and licked my cheek which made me flinched.

"Tonight, Rin.. You shall be mine." he whispered. Wah- what is this? I can't control my body! His lips gets closer to mine.

"Mine and mine only."

**Len P.O.V**

I heard a loud bump at Rin's room. With no hesitation, I ran and slammed open the door.

"RIN!" I shouted and immediately hugged her. Her eyes are full of tears, and her hair was messy. On the floor, I saw a guy with green hair scratching the back of his head. A blond wig was next to him.

"You.." Rin spoke. Her hands pointing to him. "You are not Len!" Rin wailed as loud as she could as she gripped my shirt. I hugged her tightly as I tried to calm her down. This is too much of a shock to her. So, I kissed her. Rin then fainted, and I settled her down on her bed. Now, to settle with this guy. I grabbed him by the collar.

"Who are you and what are you trying to do to Rin?" I feel like I was in full rage. How dare he touch my Rin! The guy chuckled.

"Forgot me already, Len?" I stared at him. Just then I realized - and I released my grip.

"G-Gumo.. what are you doing here?"

"Just trying to play around with my cousin.." he smiled at me. It pisses me off! No matter what bond I have with him – I don't care.

"But what's with going to such extents? Can't you just do something rather than involving Rin along? She- "

"Never thought my shota cousin will ever fall in love.." I blushed and hit his stomach.

"Shut up!" Gumo laughed. Yes, actually nobody can get mad at Gumo.

**(Few minutes later..)**

"Oh.. so he's your cousin.." Rin was kinda surprised when she woke up just now - but I was glad she calmed down. She had been shouting something like '2 Lens!' something. Oh yeah – Gumo and I almost looked the same, we resembled each other except the color of our hair.

"Yes, sorry!" Gumo laughed.

"Tch."

"But it seemed like my shota cousin is taking it seriously." I cracked my fingers.

"Of course I would! If you ever-"

"Len-" I looked back, and Rin kissed my cheek. I blushed scarlet. "He said it was only a game, right? I'm alright now so you don't have to be mad about it anymore."

"Un." I obeyed and sat down again. Gumo laughed.

"By the way.. Rin-san" he looked at Rin "How could you realize I wasn't Len? We look the same." I nodded. I was thinking the same thing too - I mean people mistaken us for each other a lot!

"Well.." Rin made that cute smiling face and a tint of pink appeared on her cheeks. "Len-kun... "

A slide show appears behind Rin. Then, she took out her glasses and wore them.

"Len had a perfume collection. 7 of them. He wears different ones according to the days of the week. Today, he should be wearing the Wednesday one but - you wear the Monday fragrance."

I jaw-dropped. I was the only one who know that – Rin's so observant.

"Second. Len has a birthmark at his left shoulder. It was the shape of a half butterfly.."

Heck, I think the authoress is thinking something perverted now.

**(A/N : Don't believe him.)**

"Lastly, Len's breath smelled like banana - but yours smelled like smoke from a cigarette."

The slideshow goes nowhere, and Rin kept away her glasses.

"End." Gumo clapped his hands while jaw-dropping. Seriously.. How could Rin know all that?

"Len." I looked at Gumo. "You've found yourself a perfect girlfriend.." Wait- why is Gumo crying?

"Don't tell me you haven't found one yet?" Gumo's tears says no. He went to the window.

"Let me die rather than staying forever alone!" My eyes widen realizing that my cousin is trying to commit suicide.

"You can't!" Rin shouted. "I'm sure one day.. you shall find a perfect one."

"Really?" he jumped down from the window.

"Trust me." Rin replied and gave him a smile. Gumo's eyes started sparkling as he held Rin's hands.

"Thank you so much- Rin-sama." RIN-SAMA? The heck?

**Rin P.O.V**

I can understand Gumo-san's feelings. He must've felt lonely. It's the same feeling I used to have before, right? Len was the one who healed those feelings, and.. I feel really happy every time I'm by his side. Then, my phone rang.

_**anata ga nozomu no naraba**_

_**inu no you ni juujun ni**_

_If it is what you wish,_

_I shall willingly let you leash me_

Hey, since when my ringtone changed to Iroha Uta? I heard Gumo making flirty whistles towards Len and Len punching him.

"Hello.."

I can see nothing except darkness around me.

**The suspense! Guess what will happen~**

**Rin : You're just running away from the promise you made right?**

**Me : What promise? *blush***

**Len : Duh, your crush.**

**Me : I don't have a crush!**

**Rin : So what? Your boyfriend?**

**Me : I tell you that's not it!**

**Len : Rin, she's so reluctant!**

**Rin : Guess we have to do it the hard way. *takes fantasyvocaloid's cell* Tell them, or I'll read the texts in your inbox out loud.**

**Len : *prepares Love is War stage with extra megaphones***

**Me : I don't care!**

**Rin : Fine. Len.**

**Len : *hands a megaphone to Rin***

**Rin : Ai-**

**Me : Okay! Fine! I fell in love with a guy! Done?*blushes***

**Rin&Len : Of course. Ufufufu *walks away giggling***

**Me : *facepalms***

**Why do I make contracts with them again?**

**Oh yeah! I had been forgetting these recently, song of the chapter!**

**Go try :**

**-**_Yellow -Melody -Nebula -Cinderella Syndrome -Two Breaths Walking_

**Please forgive me. I haven't been browsing VOCALOID song for a while now. My slow internet connection annoyed me! **


	13. Ch 13 : The Distorted Future Plan

**Continuing chapter.. 13~! See I told you it'll reach this far! Thought I knew how to end this story, I'm still had nothing in mind to fill in other stuffs. Like this story should be during a school break, right? I'm not sure what should I do for the both of them?**

**Rin :** She's frustrated alright.

**Me :** Ignore me. *sits at a corner* I'm not a good author..

**Len :** Aw c'mon.. you're just having the writer's block for a while.

**Me :** *shed tears* I'm touched. Arigato.

**Rin :** I want to do a prank call to your boyfriend, where's your cell?

**Me :** *cries* Meanies.

**Disclaimer : Rin & Len is not mine. No VOCALOID is mine. Crypton Future Media is not mine, and not even Shimoda Asami. **

**Rin :** What would you do if you own us?

**Me :** I'm going to make a concert with only you guys. Kagamine Rin & Len 39's Giving Day Concert. I'm make you guys sing Romeo and Cinderella - and make you guys kiss on stage.

**Len :** You're just going to create a scandal, huh?

**Me :** Absolutely.

**Chapter 13 :** _The Distorted Future Plan_

**Len P.O.V**

"Rin! Rin!" I was practically trying to wake up Rin. She fainted all of a sudden! I frowned silently - not knowing what happened to her. I grabbed her cell and looked at recent calls. It was the -

"Hospital.." My eyes widen. There's only one thing that relates to the hospital, Rin's MOM. With that, I swiftly brought Rin up to her bed and dialed the hospital number. The tone making me impatient second by second.

"Hello, this is Kagayaki Hospital.. may I help you?" a random nurse answered.

(Kagayaki? What does that mean? Though it remind me of Dorayaki...)

"I need the details on the condition of Rui Kagamine."

"Please wait for a moment, please." My jaw started to grit, and my knuckle started to tighten my own grip to my own fingers.

"Rui Kagamine - 39.. she's in critical condition. In ICU ward number 23.." I quickly hung up. Why? This twist of fate is so -

"Rin- please wake up!" I shouted.

"What happened?" Gumo asked. "May I help with anything?"

"Call the airport - for the quickest flight back to Japan. Private Jet, if possible." Gumo's eyes widen. I nodded and hand him my phone. He shrugged, but used it anyways.

"Rin, you have to wake up! Please!"

"Huh?" Rin's eyes fluttered. Several moans came out of her lips, as she blocked the light from the lamp with her hands. "What happened, Len-kun? Did I passed out or something?"

"Ah- thank goodness, you're awake! Come on, Rin.. we have to pack up. Your Mom-"

"I FORGOT! Gah-! Len.. Len~! Mom.. she!" tears started to form in Rin's eyes. I placed my finger on her lips.

"I know."

"What should we do?" she started wailing as she hugged me. "I don't want to lose her, Len. She's the only family member I have left!"

"Uh.. sorry for interrupting.. but.. uh.. There's a Private Jet.. for 60000 yen for a single flight to Japan." Gumo said.

"Take it."

(They reached to Japan. IDK how long it takes, sorry. Never been to a flight before. :/)

(And then they took a taxi. Not too much details, cause nothing really happen)

"MOM!" was the first word that came out of Rin's mouth. Tears flowing down her cheeks, falling to the bed. I stood there - frozen stiff. Gumo's there too, since he decided to come with us. I walked towards Rin, and touched her shoulders.

"R-Rin-chan?" one melodic voice came out of nowhere. Both of us looked at Rin's mom.

"M-Mom~! Are you okay?"

"Mom's okay, Rin-chan. Worry not.. So how's the trip to Venice?"

"It was fun. Len brought me to a lot of places!" a smile formed on Rin's face, making me feel that lovely warm feeling again. "and I also met Len's cousin Gumo.. You see Mom? I missed you.."

"I missed you too, Rin-chan." she smiled and kissed Rin's left cheek. "Len.."

"Yes-?"

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter. Also for everything you've done for us so far. Sorry for troubling you.." Rin's mother spoke as she occasionally pats Rin's head.

"Ah.. no. It's a pleasure to take care of Rin. And to those things I've made, they are only a symbol of my gratitude for giving me the trust to take care of Rin." I answered as formally as I could, but in a casual tone. Hey- she's my future mother-in-law~

Rui Kagamine laughs slowly. Her voice is absolutely the same as Rin except a little deeper and more mature.

"Well, Len - I'm giving you the permission to take care of Rin for the rest of her life." she smiled at him. Rin's eyes started to widen.

"W-Waaahhh~~ What do you mean by that Mom?" Rin's face flushed red. Mine as well, but I laughed. Guess what - embarrassed Rin is cuteee~

"I accepted that with full gratitude. I, Len Kagamine - vow to take care of Rin for the rest of my life." I said and looked at Rin. "May I, Princess Rin Kagamine?"

"..L-Len~! Why are you talking to the same pace as Mom? Did both of you plan this-?" Rin started to get nervous. I guess distorted thoughts are filling her head. Her mother smiled - probably loving the naïveté's of her little daughter.

"Rin~ of course I wanted to get married with you in the future~" I said casually. Rin's mother nodded in approval. Rin flushed red, and Gumo raised an eyebrow.

**Rin P.O.V**

Get married? Waaahhh~~~ I flushed red. That sounds romantic that he wanted to take care of me for the rest of his life - No, I mean - it's embarrassing! Ah- Mom... why are you approving him?

Surely, I wanted to get married with him .. No- I mean~! Ah.. I'm defeated.

(A/N : Aww, Rin. Having a boyfriend to say that to you is sweeettt~ you know.)

"Anyway - you're the one who plans this story. Does this ever happen...?" Rin raised her eyebrows suggestively.

(A/N : ...well... *blushes*)

Ignore the authoress. She's always like that. All those stuffs in this story is whether has happened to her, or is one of her 'highly creative' imaginations. Not to say that it's her style of writing.

_**Experience and Imagination.**_

Right now, I'm at Len's house once again. At the kitchen - milk and chocolate chip cookies is for dinner. Len is at the living room, resting probably. That trip should be tiring - right?

I walked to the living room holding a tray which holds a jug of milk and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. A silhouette of a blond guy resting on the sofa was seen, holding his forehead.

"Len - here.." I said, as I settled down next to him. He nodded a bit, but still didn't open his eyes. As I got closer to him, his face was red-?

"L-Len! Are you okay?" I said in concern. His face looked really sleepy, and it seemed that he is having a high fever.

"Ah.. Rin. No- it's just a little bit.." I touched his forehead, and his cheeks as well. They were seriously hot!

"B-But Len! I'll go and take so wet clothes-" as I proceed to stand, Len tugged my hand.

"N-No.. don't leave me." he pleaded and looked at me with half-closed eyes. They started to blink as if he is going to faint.

"L-Len.. we need to get you to the hospital..!"

"W-What are you talking about? We went there already..right?"

"That is when we wanted to visit my mother, Len. This time, it's for your treatment..."

"Aww~ but I wanted to stay with Rin~~" wait - Len's voice sounded.. slurry. I looked at Len, he laughed- and touched his forehead.

"L-Len- are you drunk...?" I asked almost jaw-dropping. That's when Len held both of my shoulders, pushed me slightly and got really near to my face. Okay~ I smelled a stench of a strong odor of Cantarella? Isn't that that seriously rich wine that can make you drunk by one drop?

Wait- that means .. I'm in total danger? A drunk person can do anything beyond their own control. Len started licking my cheek, which is dangerrrooouuusss- because I can see him licking his lips after that. Wait - he's not going to do that?

"L-Lenn! Ah~ get a hold of y-yourself already!" If you're thinking I'm in pleasure, I am not. "..you're not the kind of people that rush things, righttt-?"

I said that, but I'm not even sure. I was facepalming and I could feel my whole body go sweaty and numb.

(A/N: Listening to 'KILLER LADY' by Gumi. The beats catchy that it helps me to get in mood. Imma search for the English translation later.)

"Rin~ I had been holding back for so long.. Just this one time..?" his chuckle is creepy enough.. ah~ no!

"No.. if we're going to do that, you must not be drunk." Wait- I don't mean that I want to do it. I'm running of excuses to stop him- ahh~ help me!

(A/N : ..*raises eyebrow*)

"You perverted authoress~! I shouldn't have trusted you from the start..! You planned this don't you..?"

(A/N : Rin, it's called fan service.)

"What-? Those stuffs exist? Nooo~~! " Len kissed my cheek. And, the next - he collapsed on my chest.

"Shit-! The best part yet-" I heard a mature sound. Then another shushing. And sounds of tapping. I facepalmed and sighed.

"Gumo, Teto, Ted - the three of you can come out now." And the three of them appeared from the back of the door. I can say nothing when I saw a bottle with the name of Cantarella in Gumo's hand.

"I told you we should give it to Rin instead." Gumo said.

"..Next time, next time." Teto spoke. I flinched. Ew... perverted people. I looked at Len, in my arms. Ah- isn't he cute..? I brushed his hair with my fingers.

"I love you." I whispered to his ear, as slowly as possible. And that's when Len grabbed my neck and bit it - hard.

I have nothing to say now. Len has lost his senses and his breathing turned slow after that. I bet he's asleep. For a 14-year-old guy to drink the most richest wine - you can expect. I blushed scarlet.

"..love you too, Rin.. hehe.."

**Len P.O.V**

I took a bit of time to actually wake up. Ah- annoying sunlight, why must you bother my sleep? I rubbed my eyes and stretched my hands. That when I realized a figure next to me.

"Ri- umph" I stopped myself from freaking out. Wait, why is she here..? As I looked at her, her innocent face and her soft, cute breathing made me smile. I kissed her forehead.

"..Unhmmm~ I w-would love to sleep with you forever, Rin. After we're married that is. " Anyways, why are here..? As I sniffed her hair, I realized the smell of...

"Wait.. Cantarella-?" That wine - ah? There's no way that both of us - right?

(A/N: Len... What have youu doonneee to Rin~~?)

"I didn't do anything!" Len answered nervously as he blushed - red!

(A/N : You smelled Cantarella, right? Are you sure?)

"Uh." Not to mention that the top part of Rin's blouse was a bit - uh.. open. Even the bottom part of the blouse and her skirt as well. Her hair was messy, and her face was red - her neck..

"Wait-" I stared at her neck. Isn't that a ..love bite...? I gulped as my cheeks turned warm. "R-Rin.. I didn't do anything to you, right?"

"You did." I heard Rin's voice. Rin grabbed me by the neck and looked straight to my eyes. "..but I like it." She smiled at me. That smile that always made my heart melt - but this time, it's kinda... seductive?

"R-Rin.. you're not drunk ..right?"

"Oh? I'm not. You're the one drunkkk~~ Lennn.. ahh..haa..ha.." Rin's voice sounds slurry.

(A/N : Don't worry, something will come up after this-! This is just a little fan service.)

"Hang on there, Len." Gumo whispered from the back of the kitchen.

"Aha-! I told you, Rin is much better~" Teto said in pride.

"L-Lenn~~ aww.. come on.." Rin said, as she made that pleading cute look. Plus puppy eyes. I sighed.

"..Guess it can't be helped." I said, muttering. I pushed Rin to the sofa- and looked at her from above. Rin looked at me innocently, emotionlessly while blushing.

"..Let's do this, shall we?" I said, smiling. Rin had lost her senses, and appeared weaker. Ah- the side-effect from the Cantarella I guess.

From the backstage- both Teto and Gumo are nose bleeding. Ted lend them a tissue box.

"..no." I flicked Rin's forehead. "I know, it's you guys, come out!" Teto, Gumo and Ted came out. Ted looked clean, while Teto and Gumo were nose bleeding.

I sigh, but instantly - cracked my fingers.

"You guys are soo.. responsible for this. I will never hurt Rin, unless she wanted me to - get my idea? And it doesn't count if she's drunk."

"Really, Len~? How sweet. Then, we'll do it later in the future, kayy~~?" Rin said, hugged me from the back.. and kissed my face.

(A/N : Note~ she's still drunk. Rin would NEVER say that. *laughs*)

"..uh." The doorbell rang. I heard a car sound earlier. Who came? I couldn't possibly walk to the door, since Rin jumped to my laps just now, so I signaled Gumo to go.

As Gumo went to the door - and opened it, the person appeared at the door made my eyes open, wide.

"M-Momm~?" A woman stood at the door, her hair was long and wavy - cascading to her hips. Her eyes were blue and sparkling.

"I'm home~ oh, Mom's dear Lenny~~"

"Lenny-?" Gumo screamed, and held back his laughter. I flushed red, and realized that Rin is still in my arms. Wait- Mom, don't misunderstand this..

"A-ra.. Len. Who is that?"

"..a fri-"

"It's his girlfriend~!" Teto cuts the conversation. "How are you now, Mistress SeeU?"

"Ah, that's nice of you.. Teto-chan. Oh, Gumo is here too? And Ted..? Ah- I feel welcomed." she spoke. As Teto and SeeU started having a conversation, Gumo stared at me as if saying that 'Let-her-down!'.

I do as told and let Rin leaned at the sofa. I could see Teto facepalming, trying to control the situation. That's when nightmare comes- a man stood at the door, guess who?

"DAD." I stared at him. That guy, tch- I hate him. Ever since I was little, I was forced to grow up his way - and it hurts a lot.

"Where's your manners, Len..?" Usee, my father spoke with his emotionless face. My dad - is always that way.

"Tch- " I didn't reply anything, lifted Rin up and walked upstairs.

"..I never taught my son to be a playboy, Len!" My father screamed from below. I sighed and glanced at him.

"No, this is our maid - and is my only girlfriend. Thank you." I ran to Rin's room and settled her on her bed. Now, I'm thinking of how I should explain this to her.

**3rd Person P.O.V**

"Honey.. it's normal for a boy his age to have a girlfriend." SeeU said, as she comforts her husband. Usee didn't say anything but kept on silent. "We have to accept the fact that we can't make him marry the daughter of the DIO-"

"No-! We have to make him marry her." he answered strictly.

"We can't force him. Remember when we're young, Usee-kun.. It's all the same." SeeU tilted her head.

"Well- at the least, he can't possibly love a girl at that standard..! I would've been okay if that girl - SeeU-chan, that girlfriend of his is a maid!"

"Love can appear out of nowhere.. Usee-kun. He's our son, we have to respect his choices."

"But he's our son, and he should also respect our choices-!" with that, Len Kagamine - the son of the famous duet, SeeU and Usee walked down the stairs. He hung his head as if he doesn't even want to see them.

Len sat down at the sofa near to them, and stayed silent. That's when Rin appeared from upstairs and ran towards them. She's in her maid uniform, by the way.

"I'm sorry! Ah, my name is Rin, nice to meet you..!" Rin bowed, her face flushing red. "..I-I..I'll prepare tea r-right away-!"

SeeU looked at her only son's face. He was smiling, and a tint of pink was there. From that, she could understand that he likes averything about her, no matter who she is.

"Len -" Len sighed and looked at his dad. "..don't get too happy."

"..huh?" Len frowned in confusion.

"..Usee-kun!" SeeU said urgently.

"I don't get this, what are both of you hiding from me?" Len asked them. With perfect timing, Rin came bringing a tray of tea and cakes.

"Len, you are marrying the daughter of the DIOP Company." Len's eyes widen. SeeU bit her lips. Rin stopped abruptly.

**Len P.O.V**

"M-Master, Mistress, t-this is your tea.." Rin said slowly. I was shocked of her presence there and my eyes widen. I could see Rin's hand trembling as she placed the tray on the table.

She raised a glass, and it slipped.

"R-Rin..!" I screamed and reached for her. I managed to hold her back from falling. Then, I looked at her. "R-Rin! Are you hurt anywhere? Are you okay? Ah- don't try again, you'll get hurt."

"Are you seriously okay? Did you get enough rest..? Rin.. answer me." Rin looked at me and slapped my hand.

"D-Don't touch me." Tears started flowing out of her eyes. "I thought you loved me.. But to be betrayed when I actually this deeply in love with you-"

Rin caught her senses and ran. I stood up, to run after her, but-

"Len-! If you ran after her, then you're not anymore one of the Kagamine family." that father of mine said. I stared disgustingly at his face.

"I DON'T EVEN CARE." I said at last, and ran after Rin. I could feel the shocked faces of my parents but I didn't care. What's for sure, I didn't manage to catch up with Rin.

"Rin..! Rin!" I called out for her name, but I can hear no reply. "..look, Rin.. I think you misunderstood." Silence again.

"Rin- please listen to me. Please come out, I beg you. RIN- Please.." I started to cry. Losing her is my biggest nightmare.. so.. "Rin, please don't leave me..?"

"..Rin.. I never loved anyone other than you. That marriage was arranged by my parents, and I just knew. I don't to ever lose you, Rin."

"Liar." I heard that voice. Behind a hedge, I could see a sitting figure.

"R-Rin.." I walked towards her and saw her crying. "Rin- you trusted me right-"

"All guys are the same."

"..Rin- you don't mean that.."

"..they just broke girls' hearts, for their own pleasure." Rin glared at me. It was the first time I saw Rin with soulless pair of eyes. It wasn't the sparkly blue eyes I used to see. Rin pushed me away, and ran.

From the effect of her hitting me - hard on my chest, I couldn't even stand up. Meaning - I couldn't run after her. I gripped my shirt trying to ease the pain.

What shocked me the most is - The Con Amore .. is here? Tears started overflowing from my eyes again - Rin, why- I stood up and ran again.

**Rin P.O.V**

"Baka Len! Baka!" My heart screamed. I feel hurt, so badly. Just what do he think he IS? I ran to no direction, wanting to go to one place called home. What was I thinking when I fell in love in Len?

Yeah, I think he was different.

As I reached the door of my house, I barged in and locked the door. With that, I fell down and leaned myself on the back of the door. What was I thinking? I'm not running away, yet..

"Gomen nee..(I'm sorry) Len.." A single drop of tear flowing down my cheeks - I hate them, yet they are the ones that helped me ease my pain. "Lennn~!" I wailed and cried out loud.

"I never wanted to leave you, Len! I never wanted to!"

"Neither do I, Rin.. Neither do I." I heard a familiar voice from the other side of the door. "Rin, please.."

"L-Len.." I spoke.

"Yes, it's me."

"Go back - " I said that, with a tear slipping out again. I tried to sound hatred, but God knows how painful my heart feels for saying that to him. "..you broke everything, Len."

"Rin - listen to me-"

"No-Len, NO. Shut up and go away!" I screamed. Ow, ow.. ah, it hurts.

"RIN!" I heard Len raised his voice. I was stunted that I fell silent. "Please, I can't imagine living for the rest of my life for someone else rather than you."

"Please, I want you to be my last love - everything about you is perfect. Rin, you're my everything, Rin.. I don't want to lose you. Remember what I told you in Venice? I want to protect you forever, trust me, right?" I blushed at that sentence.

"Rin, no matter what people may say to you, no matter what words everyone used to insult you I'd fight back. You're my angel Rin, and how do you suppose I can go to heaven if I lost my angel." Wait- that actually sounded sweet.

"But - I'm not pretty to be your angel." I stated that out.

"Who says so, Rin?"

"I do - Len, I'm flat. Not like, Miku~ or probably your future wife."

"..But, Rin.." there's a silence. "You're my future wife." I flushed red-! Ah, Len stop being romantic-! I opened the door and instantly hugged him.

"Len.." I whispered and smiled. This familiar smell, the perfume, the blond hair that is as smooth as silk.. I loved it all.

"..R-Rin.." Len sounded shocked, that he stuttered - but yet, he sounded cute. I could feel his large hands hugging me tighter that my chest gets real close to his.

"..Rin.." I heard him whisper. "..do you hear that?"

"..hear what?" I asked. Len chuckled.

"..my heartbeat. Don't you realize that it gets faster everytime I'm by your side?" I blushed and placed my hand on his chest. Ah- he's speaking the truth. "..and Rin, when we ge as close as this, our heartbeats beats at the same pace.."

Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ah~ Len's right again. I flushed again when I stared at Len, watching me full of passion and love. He kissed my forehead, telling me he wanted to be with me forever - so, I nodded.

"One more thing, Rin~" Len touched my neck, making me flinch a little. When he hugged me again, I could feel a slight pressure at my neck - ah, it's the Con Amore. I flushed and looked at him.

"Never - ever, open that necklace again, promise?"

"...em." I answered and hugged him. "I love you, Len."

"I love you too, Rin."

**Done-! Sorryy~ for the late, late, ate update! You see - I have to, manage my DeviantArt, theOtaku, Blogger~ yada yada yada. Trust me - in the internet, I used the name 'fantasyvocaloid' in every internet account.**

**Rin : **..It's based two things she loved the most~ Final Fantasy and the VOCALOID series.

**Len : ***nods* .. anyways~ why didn't she used the name of her boyfriend instead? Like YukinaXN-

**Me : **Shut it, Len!

**Len : **ooppss~

**Rin : **And yeah, Yukina is not her name. fantasyvocaloid is a Malaysian- she just wanna be Japanese.

**Me : **Hey~ Yukina is the novel version of me. *pout*

**Len : **whatever - anyways, do you like the chapter so far, Rin?

**Rin : **Kind of good, but don't you think fantasyvocaloid became really perverted? She thinks dirtily in every chapter.

**Me : ***gasp* .not.

**Len : **Shame, Yukina.

**Rin : **Shame.

**Me : ..**you two better shut that, or I'll make this into an M fanfic.

**Rin : **Dang- *fells silent*

**Len : ***blushes*

**Me : **..ufufu~ 3

**Song of the chapter is KiLLER LADY by Gumi Megpoid, Starmine by Gumi Megpoid and 'sigh' by Kagamine Rin~!**

**Next time on You, Me and Voice - will Len be forever with Rin? Who's the daughter of the DIOP company? What would you do if you're forced to marry a person you don't love?**

**STAY TUNED~ X3**


	14. Ch 14 : Laughter and Tears

**Hello my dear readers. This RinxLen fanfic is brought to you by authoress fantasyvocaloid, who supports this pairing with all her heart. She can get excited - every time she actually reads fluffs about then, and her heart goes~ "dokyun~! 3**"

**Rin** : Nice intro this time, fantasyvocaloid.

**Me** : You guys can call me Yukina..

**Len** : Okay, Yukina. Yeah Rin, Yukina used to talk about how busy she is..and..

**Rin** : blah, blah, blah all that crap..

**Me **: Are you guys suggesting me to write more perverted stuff?

**Rin & Len** : NO.

**Me** : Then shut it.

**Chapter 14** : Laughter and Tears

**Rin P.O.V**

His warmth transfers to my body. His breath was still as calming, sending me to another world with him. Ah- no matter what happens, I would still love him... forever.

"There he is-!" a man's voice was heard. As the both of us avert our eyes to the direction of the voice, we saw two bodyguards looking at us with fierce eyes. I gulped knowing that Len would be taken away.. from me. I looked down.

"Rin.." Len whispered to my ear. "Look at me." I blushed and looked at him. From his face, I figured that he knew he would be in trouble. His eyebrows was in a frown, but his lips was in a smile.

"Promise me, Rin.." he spoke again. "Never, ever - take off that necklace." I looked at the necklace around his neck.

"I-I would make sure, we'll be together forever.." he continued again, as a tear slipped from his eyes. My eyes turned blurry, as the teardrops started filling in my eyes. His finger intertwined with mine, he gripped it tightly. He planted a kiss on my forehead. Atatakai.. (Warm..)

"I love you.. Rin." with that, both of Len's hand were pulled. The bodyguards pulled him away from me - making me land on the ground with a thump.

"Len.. NO!" I screamed. My vision started getting monochrome. What- is this? "Len..!"

I looked at him who was being dragged away. His lips moved as if he wanted to say something..

"Rin.. wasurenaide..." (Rin.. don't forget..)

"NOO-!"

"Rin.." a voice was heard. As I opened my eyes, I saw my mother looking at me with softened eyes. She caressed my hair, as I closed my eyes. Oh yes, I ran to the hospital after that scene. And to think I cried as I told my mother all about that scene, I fell asleep with my head on her bed.

"Feeling better now, Rin-chan?" my mother asked me, as she kissed my forehead. I opened my eyes, and nodded. I have no strength left to actually talk, and there are black circles around my eyes as the effect from me crying.

Th sunlight passes through the windows, shining my blonde hair. I sat down properly, and rubbed my eyes. Now- what should I do..? Len's not here. If he's here, there would a lot of things that we could try.. he would ask me for a walk, or talk to me, or simply go visit over Teto and all that stuff..

"It's impossible." to actually survive without Len. I hit my face on the mattress, and sighed.

"Kagamine-san.. Is it?" My mother looked towards the door, me too - as well, as I sat up straight. What can I see is - this nurse has long pink hair and blue eyes. She shone a smile to us, and walked inside. I've seen he before. She's the receptionist if I'm not mistaken.

"Congratulations~ You are now allowed to get back home." The woman with the tag 'Luka' spoke loud and clear. My eyes turned wide as I looked at my Mom. A wide smile was plastered on her face and mine as well.

"Thank you-!" I said to the nurse - half-screaming.

"Ahaha.. you're welcome." The woman replied. That's when my Mom's face had a slight change.

"Um.. how much that I have to pay..?" my Mom spoke. She spent quite a lot of time at the hospital..the rent must be high. I face palmed as well. I can't work for Len anymore..where would I get money..?

And yes, where's my salary -?

"Rest assured." Huh? "All your payment have been paid.."

"Ehh..? By whom?" What - seriously? I'm not dreaming, am I?

"Em.. he- I mean, that person wanted the name to be a secret." Luka shone a smile. I looked at my mother, and smiled. I hugged her, breathing the smell in her hair.

'Miracles happen to people who gives happiness to others'

I snapped. That word - where does it exist? How come it repeats in my head over and over..? What does it mean? In this fragile memory of mine..where does that come from? It seems familiar..

"Rin, I'm okay now.. Take a rest.." I heard my mother's voice. I smiled at her. We're now back home! This familiar scent - how I missed it! Home Sweet Home!

"Don't worry, Mom. I just missed you so much..!" I said, and gripped her hand. "From now on, I'll make sure to take care of you."

"Rin-chan...what a nice girl you are." I felt her hand stroking my hair. "I'm realllyy~ proud to have a daughter like you."

"Hehe." I laughed slowly. These moments, how I missed them. The times with my Mom.. But, I do wish Len was here with me. I looked down, as my eyes turned hazy. Ah - no, I won't c-cry..

"Rin." I heard my Mom's voice. A gentle warmth came from her hands, flowing to my heart. "..it's okay to cry."

I ran to her arms, hugging her tightly. Len, I missed you. I want to see you. I have my Mom now, I want you to be here. I felt my mother's arms on my back. I cried as loudly as I could. The pain of losing someone, I couldn't bear it.

"LEN-!"

**Len P.O.V**

"Let me go!" I screamed as I banged my door. Who would've thought that my parents would ground me..? For God's sake, I'm 14 - and they wanted me to get engaged? I groaned, and hit my head on a pillow. What is going on with me..? I don't get mad easily-

"Rin." her name slipped from my lips. Oh yea - it's cause Rin's not here. If she was here, the sight of her would be enough to be make me calm. In an instant, all the words I've ever spoken, and her voice echoed in my head. I walked to the window, and looked down - it would be better if I die.

I could see bodyguards guarding the gate, the hallway - what the heck? I'm not a criminal..! I groaned again, as I remembered what they told me last night -

"On the day of the engagement, make sure to behave - or the maid of yours would be gone."

How dare they try to hurt MY Rin. Touch my Rin - and I'll make sure they never see dayligh-

"Master Len." I looked back, and saw Gakupo.

"Oh hey- Gakupo! You're back~" I spoke calmly. Gakupo locked the door behind him, and walked towards me. He sat next to me and let out a sigh.

"I heard about the news, I'm sorry - Master Len." he spoke and rubbed his temples.

"Eh- it's not your fault. It's that old man's fault. I HATE HIM." I spoke loud and clear. It's true, right? He was the fault of all this..!

"Now to think about it, why did you hate your father so much.. Master Len..?" I fell silent. "..I'm sorry, it's okay of you don't want to talk about it."

I hugged my knees.

"When I was little..."

3rd Person's P.O.V

A card was slammed on a desk. A figure of an angry man was seen, with a woman next to her, holding his shoulder.

"WHAT - is the meaning of this, Len?" he spoke angrily. His face was red - looking at him. A little boy, shivering to his knees - about 7 years old cried.

"Usee-kun - He didn't fail.. He just had low marks and-" the woman said, stuttering.

"This is an insult to the Kagamine family. He's the heir to the Kagamine inherits, and how do you think he would be able to succeed - if his grades is like this..?"

"But he's - 6! 6 years old, Usee-kun-!"

"Len-! Go to your room, and don't come out until I ask you to!" the little boy ran to his room, crying all his worth. As he reached his room, he closed the door - and grabbed a pilow.

"I h-hate you, Dad." he muffled under his breath. "I studied as h-hard as I could." Len spoke out. He then, grabbed his books and started reading all over again. He fiddled with the pencil - and write, write..

"One day - I'll showed you. I c-can be s-smart as well." Len nodded. His tears trickled down endlessly, as he flipped through the pages of the book.

**Gakupo P.O.V**

As Master Len finishes his story, I can see his face turned pale. He became emotionless, as he stared blankly to the wall. Oh, that's why he hated his father.

"Master Len.."

"He's a monster. He wanted everything to go his way. He would scold me everytime I got low marks. He's a terribble man." I sighed as I shook my head. Teens, they got it all jumbled out.

"Master Len.. would you like me to tell you something..?"

"What..?" he looked at me.

"That night, after he scolded you harshly - he saw you sleeping with your books. He smiled, and kissed your forehead, whispering 'Len, Dad loves you so much. I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you at all. Your grades were tremendously good, much better than what I got in kindergarten, you know?' "

I saw Master Len's eyes widen, as I smiled at him.

"He picked, you up - tidy up all your books and hugged you tightly. He covered you with a blanket, and sat there, watching you sleep - for who knows how long. He used to whisper - 'I want the best for your future, Len. You're the best gift God has ever given me.'"

Tears trickled down Master Len's cheeks, as he spoke out, "Then, why is he so cruel at me..?"

"Because he loved you. He was afraid that you'd be getting bad grades, and be those delinquents out there. Though, you might misunderstand what he did, there are no parents in the world who hates their children, you know..?"

"It was the children, who hates their parents." Len spoke out quietly, and cried. I patted his back, and smiled. Yes, it's the perfect time for you to know the truth, Master Len. And I'm glad that you understand.

(**A/N** : *wipes tears*..*cough* ..o-okay, to the next scene. *sniffs*)

**Rin P.O.V**

I looked up, and saw sun rays shining through the thick leaves. Oh, where am I now? I looked around, and saw trees, green grass - and a swing. Ah- right. This is the place where Len and I played swings - once. I looked down, and sighed.

My heart says no, but my body moved by itself. I walked to the swing and sat down. For a brief moment, a tear flows down my cheek. It was like I was feeling nothing - yet, I'm sure I'm sad. My legs pushed back and forth, as I started swinging like a pendulum in mid-air.

.._kakaeta kotoba no omotasani _

_ugoke nakunatte _

_tada atatakana yume ni oboreteta _

_kizukeba kimi wo miushinai_

**The embraced words that starting to get heavy**

**Makes me unable to move**

**It was a really warm dream that I fell into **

**When I woke, it was after I lost you..**

Tears falled down furiously - I started feeling my heart beats again. They were slow, shallow - yet they were somehow trying to ease the pain. As I looked right, I saw two children looking at me.

I wiped my tears with my sleeve, as I looked at them. One was a little girl, with long white-blue hair - almost reaching to her knees, with blue eyes. She was wearing a simple, sleeveless blue dress. The other one was a boy, with short orange hair, and yellow eyes. He was wearing a red and orange shirt, with a pair of yellow shorts.

"H-Hello, you two." I forced a smile. Though, my voice stuttered as the effect of sobbing. "..oh, I'm sorry - this must be your swing..!"

"N-No!" the girl exclaimed. Her voice was clear - and a little flighty. "..w-we just happen to saw it a few days ago.."

"..Un!" the boy continued. His voice was a little like.. Len.. yet a little high pitched. "..it's okay if you want to use it."

How sweet childrens.. was what played in my mind. I jumped off the swings.

"Nope - my turn is finished." I grinned occasionally to them. "Would the both of you like a go?"

"..Is it okay..?" both of them stated at the same time. Now, to look at it - the girl did resemble the boy. Twins, probably..?

"Yep~" I answered. The chidren ran, and sat on the swing together.

"Let's go~!" the girl screamed. I laughed as I pushed the swing slowly.

"Hm- what are your names..?" I asked them.

"Ring~!" the girl said. "Faster~!"

"Lui.." the boy continued. Oh.. Ring and Lui, eh? And they were..siblings..?

"Siblings...?" I asked again.

"Nope. We're companions, right - Lui-kun?" Ring smiled at him. Lui's face turned a little red.

"..un. That's right - Ring-chan.." he answered. I raised my eyebrows. Innocent love.. ah. I looked down to my toes. We - me and Len - used to be like that too. My eyes turned blurry, as I shook my head furiously. No more crying, Rin.

"Eh.. why are you crying..?" Ring shouted all of a sudden.

"A-ra.. No, no...! It was just..!" I tried to cover myself.

"But your eyes are red!" Lui continued with a concerned face. The both of them jumped down the swing, and pushed me to the ground.

"Nee-chan! Doushite naiteta?" (Sis, why are you crying?) Ring asked me, as I shook my head. My tears, they're overflowing further, and further.

"I knew we should take your swing. Don't worry, we'll leave.. Let's go, Ring!" Lui shouted.

"No...!" I shouted with despair. With no reason, my hands automatically grabbed the hands of the both of them - and then, we all embraced each other in a tight hug. "Don't leave me, don't!"

I don't know when, nor why. I started to get afraid of being leaved. It makes me feel lonely.. it makes me feel sad. It makes me, remember Len.. In the embrace, two little sobs were heard.

"Lui... Ring... d-don't cry.." I said slowly. I wiped my tears with my sleeve, and wiped theirs as well. I patted their heads, and smiled. "Sorry, I was remembering someone. That's all"

"Did that person.. leaved you? How cruel.." Ring stated, between sniffs.

"Well, even if he did - he promised me he'll come back." Though, I said that.. I'm not even sure of it myself.

"Then.. you'll just have to trust him." Lui stated. I looked at him, as my eyes started to soften. He, look exactly like him.

"You know what, Lui. You look exactly like him." I said and giggled slowly. The both of them looked at me, and started to smile. We stared at each other, and bursted out laughing.

**Len P.O.V**

I walked down the stairs as calm as I could. Today, is the first time - I'd actually talk about the things that I used to feel. I nodded to get confident, and imagined Rin to get my courage. I looked down to the man I hated the most in this world ..the so-called father of mine.

As he heard my steps, he looked up to me. His blue eyes, looked fierce, somewhat making me afraid a little. I shook that thought out of me, and walked down the stairs.

"How come you're right here? You should be in your room, Len Kagamin-"

"I wanted to talk about something." I cut him off. My mother immediately walked and stood next to my father, with concerned. Ah, this might be the first time I actually stood up against my parents. I used to be the scaredy cat when it comes to talking with them.

"For growing me up, for making me see this world.. thanks..I guess." I said, as my face flushed red. I averted my gaze, but I can tell - my father is probably in shock. Meh.. he'd even faint soon enough. "D-Don't get it wrong. I, haven't thanked the both of you properly..so, I thought I should this time."

"Len.." my father said, but his face didn't change a little bit. It's still fierce, but a little softened. "Are you trying to make me stop the marriage..?"

"No." I said simply, and walked the stairs. "You can do whatever you please. I just came to say that anyways."

That's right. Someone had taught me that a family doesn't start without parents, and because of them, I grew up to the person I am.

"Hey, Dad!" I shouted from upstairs. It may be the first time I feel so happy. "If you're making me marry a girl I don't even know, I don't mind, really. But listen to this, Dad. I shall remain forever loving Rin, and you can't change my mind, neither my heart."

I continued walking up, but paused again.

"And by the way, Rin told me this interesting thing I'd like to share. FAMILY means Father And Mother I Love You. So... Mom - Daddd..."

My parents looked up at me.

"I love you."

**Len** : My, my.. what a short chapter.

**Rin** : =w= ...

**Len** : *blushes* w-why.. are you looking at me like that?

**Rin** : That was just so cute. So, freaking cute. *hugs*

**Len** : uh.. where's Yukina..?

**Rin** : hmm.. she's practically bawling. It's weird that she cried after a thing that she wrote.

**Len** : As expected from an emotional, sentimental and sensitive authoress.

**Rin** : hehe.. let's just say goodbye to everyone.

**Len** : Don't worry, fantasyvocaloid isn't sick at all. She'll update when she had the time. Also, check the novel she's currently working on - .com

**Rin** : Plus, her absolute personal blog diary - .com

**Len** : And.. she's been making videos lately - so, check out her channel on YouTube - fantasyvocaloid

**Rin **: That's it. Here's a review on next chapter~

What does Len mean when he said that Rin must not take off her necklace? Does he had something planned? Where's the word repeating in Rin's mind come from? _**Will Len's parents accept Rin? **_

And also, if I could, I was planning to make an ~After Story~ of this one. It's because, this story is nearing the end..D: I'd do it if you reviewers want it~ :3


	15. Ch 15 : Memories

**Let's continue on Chapter 15. I'm in a quite good mood - because after persuading my father using my impressive persuasive skills, I managed to buy like 2 **

**VOCALOID DVDs - which totals up to 4 concerts! **

**Rin : Annddd.. is there that only Kagamine concert you wanted? **

**Len : *raises eyebrows***

**Me : No. But, I'll make sure the producers make it, I'm sure. It's a sure..! And you, Rin, would be wearing a yellow and white nightgown. And Len, would be wearing a white shirt with a loose yellow tie hanging around his neck. **

**Rin : what the heck was that?**

**Me : Then, the both of you will start to sing a Romeo and Cinderella duet... *nosebleed***

**Len : God, Yukina.**

**Me : Plus, I'll make you guys sing Synchronicity - Paradise of Light and Shadow. Just imagine your costumes! And A Place You're Not There! Len, you'd do a single of SPICE! and Rin, you'll make a cover or Luka's Rip=RELEASE.. and then-**

**Rin : Wow - you sure have a lot of ideas..**

**Me : Of course I do! Or else, I won't want to be an authoress. Oh crap - I'm wasting the readers time. Here's the next chappy~ **

**Chapter 15 : Memories**

**Rin P.O.V**

Holding two small hands while walking home makes you feel like a sister or a mother. That is what I learnt by holding both Lui's and Ring's hands. The three of us are walking home together. I could see the sun setting at the horizon. How gentle, it makes me imagine Len during that day. When, he was walking home with the sunset showering him.. s-stop-! I'm starting to cry again.

Ring looked at me at the drop af a hat. Her face showed concern, as if she was going to cry if I cried. I shook my head 'NO', telling her a message of 'I'm fine' and smiled. We continued walking..and I started the conversation.

"Let me send both of you home. Do you remember where your home was?"

"er.. actually, Rin-nee." Lui spoke. Rin-nee. I was the one insisting them to call me that.

"We.. ran away from our orphanage." Ring continued, and smiled innocently. I stopped walking, and looked at the both of them in disbelief.

"When?" I asked.

"A few days ago." Lui continued. Ring nodded in approval.

"You shouldn't do that, you know. It's dangerous on your own. Why?" I asked the both of them.

"It's because, we.." Lui paused.

"we..were abandoned by our parents there. We don't like living in an orphanage! It's scary to live on our own.. " Ring continued.

"We're sorry, but we don't want to go back there." Lui cued, and the both of looked down at their own toes. Now, I need to do some serious. Act mature, Rin. In this situation - what would an adult do-

"If you're okay with it~ how about living with me?" I said, and smiled at the both of them.

"Eh..?! Would it be okay?" the both of them said in shock.

"Don't worry. My mother would agree, so never mind~" I nodded, and hold the both of their hands. Lui's with my left hand, and Ring with my right. With that, we both walked away to the same destination.

"Tadaimaa~" I spoke with a clear voice. Somehow, Ring and Lui hid behind my back. Kids - they look cute doing anything. I chuckled to myself, and as Mom opened the door, the both of them gripped on my shirt.

"Okairi~ A-ra?" Mom kneeled down to Ring's and Lui's level of height and smiled softly. "My, my.. who is this?"

"L-Lui.." Lui spoke, stuttering.

"R-R-Ring.." Ring followed with that cute voice of hers again. Mom patted both of their heads, as she welcomed us in. Then, when Mom shot a glance at me, I answered with 'it's-a-longgg-story' look.

**Len P.O.V**

"Man.. I'm tired.." I spoke slowly. I laid down immediately on my bed. A~ah.. Why am I sweating, and feel tired just because I talked to my parents? I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts, and took a glance at the calendar. A red circle was there - just a single red circle. I sighed.

"Meeting the bride at a ball." I groaned to myself. Why must I? Imagining myself dancing to some unknown girl that is my so-called future bride is like - HELL for some reason. Since, imagining myself touching the hands of another girl rather than Rin is harsh enough. I facepalmed.

Now, now. I'm not THAT stupid. Actually, if Mom and Dad own this mansion - that simply mean I own it too. I grinned to myself. With a little struggle, I managed to reach for my phone that I hid under the mattress. Ufufu~ didn't think of that, right?

"Now, Plan Number 1.." I searched for the names in my contact list. Isn't so packed, since it's all the important persons. After using the search system, I managed to find that person :-

'KAMUI GAKUPO'

I grinned.

**Rin P.O.V**

"Lui, Ring~ Don't be that shy. This is your home from now on." I smiled to the both of them. "Just ask if you want seconds~"

"Ehh~~ how cool! Rin-nee can read our minds!" Ring spoke out loud. I laughed blissfully. Mom scooped some more rice for Ring, and then followed by Lui.

"Of course~ it was shown on your faces~!" Mom continued and sat down on her chair.

"Shown.. on our faces?" Lui asked her.

"M-hm. You know, all those things we feel inside shows to our faces. The face never lies."

"Ehh.. souka!" Lui nodded in amazement. "Arigatou, Rui-san.."

"Oka-san would be fine. Call me 'Mom' from now on." Mom continued and laughed.

"Oh. Then - Arigatou, Mom." Lui grinned. I smiled at the situation. It has been a while since this home has ever been this lively. Somehow, I started remembering Rinta and Dad. Such a warm feeling..

"Rin-nee?" Ring called out my name.

"O-Oh, sorry - I spaced out." I laughed. A family - a gentle warmth flows..

**Gakupo's P.O.V**

My phone rang vividly. I rubbed my eyes gently - ah, I fell asleep? I reached to it, and flipped it open. Not bothering to look who it was, I answered.

"Hello. Kamui Gakupo speaking." I answered with a slurry voice.

"Yo! Gakupo! Have you been sleeping? Your voice sound like you were."

"Master Len." I stood up straight. Oh-? I fell asleep in a car. "Sort of. I dozed off. Why did you call, though?"

"Hey~ I need to ask you a favor."

And that's when my eyes practically bulged listening to him.

"G-Gakupo, u-uh.. are you still there?"

"I'm h-here. I can't believe your love for Rin would be so strong that you wish to go that far for her."

"W-Well! I promised to h-her..that-" I chuckled. Young love~

"No problem. I'll do my best."

**Rin P.O.V**

"Well~ this would be our room for now on!" I grinned happily. "Sorry that it's so small and all.."

"We don't mind~ " Ring suddenly spoke, and suddenly jumped on my futon. "Woaahh~ this is fluffyy~"

"Really?!" Lui followed her with an excited face. "Wah~ You're right!"

I laughed to myself. Little siblings are so much fun - that thought passed through my head. I sat down on the futon and played with them.

"Rin-nee~ " Ring called out my name. Y'know, that just send a little flutter at my heart.

"M-hm?" I looked at her.

"Is it okay to be nice to us? We're such strangers to you." she continued me, as she gave me those puppy eyes. I swear, I would want to hug her until she got suffocated at that exact moment - but I managed to hold back.

I smiled to her, as I opened my mouth -

'Miracles happen to people who gives happiness to others'

My mouth was clasped immediately. Just why did I spoke that word again?

"Rin-nee, are you okay?" Lui questioned.

"Ah.. I'm fine. Just thought of something." I smiled. Maybe, as I searched for Lui and Ring's parents, I might as well - search for that sentence.

I yawned and looked around. I could see Lui and Ring both cuddling to each other next to me. I smirked, and stood up slowly - so I won't woke them up. I stretched my hands, and made my way to the kitchen.

"Dear fridge, what do you have today..?" I said, knowing I made no sense at all. As I opened it, inside - was filled with reallyy~ expensive stuffs. "Woah..!"

"I see you've woken up." I heard a deep man's voice behind me. Wait - isn't this the guy that works with Len? His butler, right? Or personal assistant, I guess. Ah! Whatever.

"Mom?!" I saw my Mom cooking next to him, smiling to me.

"Yes, Rin-chan?"

"Don't mind me. What are you doing here?" I asked him curiously.

"Eh~ I'm just.." he sips his tea. Honestly, Mom should learn to be careful to strangers. "..running an errand for your boyfriend."

"LEN?! Is he okay?!"

"Currently, yes. But, you must follow me."

"Where to..?"

"..Let's just say, it's for your own good. Your mother would be following along too." he sips his tea once more calmly. "Oh, and you can bring your new siblings along as well."

Mom, you SERIOUSLY need to learn not to talk to strangers.

"Shopping time!" Lui and Ring chanted as soon as we reached the entrance of the shopping mall called MEW. What is this place? Is it for cats or something?

"Shopping time~! Shopping time~!" they continued chanting again.

"But who's paying?" Lui asked.

"This guy over here named Kamui Gakupo-san." I pointed to him.

"NO, really. It's paid by your Rin-nee's future husband." he smirked at me. I glared at him. Then, we continued our way to a clothes store.

"Oh my.. how pretty." my mother gasped in delight. She was staring at the dark blue dress she found at the entrance. Honestly, even this store is 10 times the size of my kitchen. Guess rich people loves comfort, huh?

"First, we'll get a formal dress. In this part, it'll be a dancing dress. It's for a ball, really." Gakupo held his phone in his large hands. "..you can choose any dress you like."

"Are you sure?" I asked him again, as I checked the price tags. They're highly expensive too.

"Yep. It's Master Len's orders, anyways. Oh-" he bent down to Lui and Ring. " ..both of you are free to choose too, prince and princess."

"Thank you~ Gakupo-san!" The both of them shot a grin at him, and ran around the clothes store. Looks like they're having fun.

"Mom?" I turned around at that pretty mother of mine. She's staring non-stop at that dress. Did she like it that much..? Well, I guess it's my turn. As I took a step, suddenly Gakupo-san grabbed my hand.

"Wait." I looked at him. He's staring at the screen of his phone, like it's broken and dead. REALLY DEAD. "Master Len, had a new order."

He showed the screen of his phone so I could read Len's text.

'Scratch that. Bring her to IA.'

All of us went to the top floor of the mall. Now, I'm thinking of why in the world didn't I text Len. I feel that my stupidity was trying to consume me, somehow. Well, whatever. We were led to a VIP Room, which feels AWKWARD considering what we were actually wearing.

"Oh my-! Gakupo-san, it has been a while!" A girl greeted as soon as we entered the room. I looked around and examined the room. It was practically themed in a soft pink and pastel purple. Nice combination, I should say. I looked to the girl standing in front of me.

"Oh, who is this?" she smiled at me. Her hair was that of a pink, down to her waist. A really, really special hairstyle - that is which - two front parts of her hair was braided and let down on her shoulders. Her eyes were in a pretty sparkling colour of blue.

"Master Len's girlfriend. He ordered me to get a dress for her, and her family."

"Girlfriend? I thought her future fiancee was.."

"Yeah, IA. But, somehow - it was a forceful one. I was ordered by him to somehow ruin the engagement ball." My eyes bulged at that statement.

"That sounds interesting. And to think I'm part of it!" I facepalmed. What is so interesting in ruining rich people's engagement balls? "Come my dear. Let me introduce to you myself, IA. People call me Aria of the Planetes, the person who can sew miracles - and many, many more."

She pulled my hand and led me to somewhere I don't know.

"Oh, forgive my manners. What's your name? And how old are you?"

"Uh.. Rin. I'm 14."

"Wonderful! So young yet looking so mature..! Ahh~ I'll have plenty of fun dressing you up!"

Dressing me up? I shudder at that thought. Please don't tell me IA is a lolicon. I'll die, I tell you.

"Now then, step in the design room." I looked at Mom, Ring and Lui. They were waving at me with faces saying 'good luck hanging on, Rin' as I facepalmed myself. Gakupo didn't let me buy anything at the dress store earlier, allowing my mother, Ring and Lui to do so. If I chose a dress earlier - I might have not stuck in this situation!

"Let the magic start!" IA chanted loudly, as the walls around the room turned white. I touched them slowly with my hands, glass? N-o.. those are screens! This much?! I was amazed, that I didn't realize that I was jaw-dropping. IA pushed a chair and forced me to seat.

I repeat. FORCED ME.

"Alrighty~ Now, what's your preference, Princess?" Her hand held something that looked like a tablet pen. Preference? That'll be hard.. I have no particular thing that I would like to have on clothes I wear.. Or possibly, can I choose it based on Len's preferences instead? But wait - well, it's for him? Uh.. I blushed scarlet. "Well?"

"Maybe something simple. I'd like an orange and yellow colour combination of a dress. A few frills won't hurt, but no glitter. I'd like a strap of ribbon tying my waist, and ended up with a ribbon on my back." Where did that come from? "And one last thing." Wait - no! RIN!

"Cancel all that. It's better to ask Len about it."

"Oh. My.. you should've said that earlier." IA said, as she reached to the door and opened it. She called out Gakupo's name, and smiled at me. Actually, I'm heavily depressed since I did look like an idiot just now but right now, my heart is jumping so wildly - that I would be talking to Len. Yeah.. it has been a while.. hasn't it?

"Yes, why do you call me for IA?" Gakupo entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Well, our princess right here wanted Len's preferences." IA pointed towards me and smiled. I looked down almost immediately and blushed.

"Well, that'll be impossible." My face turned white and my feet feels cold. What? I can't talk to Len? Why?!

"Why is that?" IA questioned him.

"He's held captive in his own room and the only thing that he can do is text. All connection to the house was controlled by his father." I sighed silently. I don't want to hold back anymore. The tears of mine started to flow from my eyes, to my cheeks.

"Len.. I missed you ..so badly." The last thing I knew, is I felt IA's hand holding my shoulder trying to tell me to stay strong, and everything is going to be fine. If I work hard enough, maybe.. she told me maybe.. everything would turn out to the better..

"R-Rin.. don't cry.."

"Huh?" Just now.. Isn't that.. that voice. I hold the handphone next to my ear. "Len.. Len-kun..?"

"Shh.. Rin."

"L-Len.." I whispered in a slower tone. "..how are you doing?"

"..I'm fine, princess. Wipe your tears, no more crying. I swear to you, Rin, I swear with my own life that I would never ever leave you. No matter how hard or how long it will take for us to be together once more.. I would never leave you, Rin."

"Len.. somehow.. I can feel like you're hugging me. Even if you're not here.." Tears falls down again, but this time.. I smiled. Unknown to me, IA and Gakupo left the room silently. "Len.. what would I look good in?"

"That'll be everything."

"Everything? Anything at all?"

"Anything at all."

"Then, what I am supposed to answer to IA when she asked me what design that I would like?"

"..oh.. so that's the reason you called." Len laughed from the other side of the phone. "..hm.. oh yes! Say to her this.."

"What?"

"CODE 59014"

**Gakupo P.O.V**

"So, what did he said?" I asked Len-sama's girlfriend as she walked out the design room and handed my handphone.

"Thank you, Gakupo." Rin smiled at me. "He told me something about CODE 59014 or something."

"Ah.. so he resulted to that eh.."

"That? What do you mean.. Gakupo?"

"Don't mind me. IA! CODE 59014!" I shouted to her.

"Oh! Interesting! That'll be soo~ wonderful! Got it!" IA answered me. She quickly dashed to the room titled DataBase. "Your order would be finished in a few hours."

"Wonderful, IA. Now, we have to head somewhere else too." I answered, and walked swiftly to the entrance.

"Ehh? Another one?" Rin groaned in silence, but I could still hear a little. The bustling sound of the shopping mall entered our ears, almost breaking our eardrums. What a havoc, I said to myself. They should be more silent.

"Where are we going now? I'm already so deadly tired." Rin continued mumbling, even if she doesn't look that tired. I looked at her, and looked at her neck. Good, she still have that necklace on. That'll make things easier. "Gakupooo~~~ are you listening?"

"Dance Room."

"Dance Room?"

"Well, I doubt your dance skills, so I'm making you learn them." I took a glance at Rin, who's pouting slightly. I chuckled to myself. No wonder Master Len likes her. She's so cute. Well, better not mention that to anyone, Hahaha.

I looked around for signboards. If I'm not mistaken, this floor is where it is situated. I stared at the screen of my phone to make sure of the time. 12.45 p.m. Oh, it's in the middle of lunch break. The classes will start again at 2. I shrugged, and walked into the room with Rin following me swift. Inside, we could see three people looking at us attentively. Well, it's Miku, Mikuo and Kaiko.

"Good afternoon. I'm sure you have received my call earlier." I announced, and opened my shoes.

"Of course, Gakupo-san. And who's this Rin you're talking about?" Mikuo answered, holding a water bottle in one hand.

"Of course, it's this blond over here." I showed Rin to them, and as soon as Rin saw Miku, she immediately jumped in to hug her.

"Miku-chan!" Rin screamed and hugged her tightly. I smiled slightly myself too. No matter how harsh that Rin looks like, she really is childish. In my opinion, of course. Well, I think Master Len thinks the same way. Or so, I thought. Oh well.

"Rin-chan?" Miku giggled. "What are you doing here..?"

"I don't even know. Gakupo-san asked me to go along with him, and we arrived here. And more importantly.." Rin took a glance at Mikuo and Kaiko. "Who are they.. again? They look strangely familiar."

Mikuo and Kaiko looked at each other, and laughed.

"As expected from Rin-chan. You really do have a good memory." Miku looked at her. "That teallete over there is my brother, and that blue-haired girl is Kai-kun's sister."

"Eh.. no wonder they look so familiar." Rin nodded to herself.

"Then, I leave her to in your care. I'll be back in an hour and a quarter." I spoke, and slam the door shut. Good. That settles it. I walked away, and dialed Master Len's number.

**Rin P.O.V**

"Okay.. so I'm left here for an hour and fifteen minutes." I stated out loud, and thought.

"Well, it won't be so bad." This boy.. named Mikuo came close to me and grabbed my hand. He pushed my shoulders to the wall, and stared at my face while smiling. Slowly, he titled his head close to my neck. "We'll have a lot of fun, Rin-chan.."

"Idiot." Miku spoke and hit Mikuo's head. He groaned in pain and glared at her. Miku stared at him as I saw a streak of lightning between them. "That girl already has a boyfriend. And, for your information.."

For some reason, a smirk appeared on Miku's face. A threatening one. It looks like a killer smirk, you know?

"she's Len's girlfriend."

"Oops." Mikuo quickly backed away, and bowed quickly. I titled my head right and looked at him. Why did he act like that? Miku noticed my reaction and whispered,

"Well, I'm not sure whether you know it or not, but Len's family owns a large share of this mall. Plus, Len is the only child, so he is surely the heir of all this fortune."

"You know, Miku. I'm starting to wonder why this turn out to be a reversed Romeo and Juliet." I spoke, and sighed.

"Reversed.. Romeo and Juliet?" Miku glanced at me. Kaiko looked interested in our conversation and scooted over to listen.

"Un. You see, the story of Romeo and Juliet was supposed to be a forbidden love between two fighting families, but some people view it differently. Some people made it into different versions, etc. etc. For example, the one that I like the most.. Romeo is a poor guy, and Juliet is a princess, so basically their love was-"

"Forbidden, right? Kyaa~!" Kaiko screamed in a fangirl tone. I was a little shocked listening to her screaming like that, but I have to agree that was a little cute. When she realized what she had done, she blushed a scarlet red and bows down in apology.

"Etto.. Kaiko-san. Don't worry. I think forbidden love is kinda cute." I spoke. Kaiko smiled at me.

"Like.. having an affair with me." Mikuo smirked.

"That would never happen." Miku replied nonchalantly. "Now, let's practice shall we?"

"No problem." I stood up and skipped to follow Miku to the middle of the room. Mikuo sat down next to Kaiko, muttering slowly. Kaiko laughed and stated something about changing clothes. Oh, that made me remember something. "Nee, Miku. Would it be suitable for me to actually wear this when I'm learning a dance?"

I looked at myself. I'm wearing a black and white long-sleeved t-shirt matched with a long pleated skirt. Miku looked at me for a moment and shook her head.

"Now that you mention it, that's bad. Here, let's go for some style change." Miku pushed me and led me to the changing room.

"Get her something a little exposed will ya?" Mikuo giggled.

"Die." Miku replied back.

Inside the changing room, I could see lots and lots of appropriate clothes for a dance practice. In a lot of colours, too. There's ribbons, tops, skirts, shorts, those light cotton one-pieces etcetera. We took about five minutes inside the changing room and when I came out from that large room, here's the results: A glittery top with an image of a rabbit - I don't know where that came from, really - and a pair of tight shorts. I had some white ribbons on my hair, which Miku decided on. It was kind of a disturbance, but I wouldn't want to state that to Miku. She wanted me to wear it so much.

Mikuo whistled as soon as I got out of the changing room. I ignored him and looked at Miku instead. We both strode to the middle of the room and smiled at each other.

"Okay. So do you know ANY of the basics?" Miku tilted her head.

"I've seen one, but I've never done it." I answered and faced my feet. Miku nodded and took my hand. She stepped her right foot forward.

"No problem then. Just follow me."

"O-Okay." I stepped my left foot forward, trying to maintain my balance. This is very heart-pounding, indeed. I've never even danced before and to imagine I'd be dancing with Len.

"Rin? Are you listening?"

"Huh? What?" And before I realized it, I tripped on Miku's feet and fell down. I'm lucky enough to hit my right cheek on that fall, but it hurts a lot. "Ouch!"

"Ah-! Are you fine?" Miku crouched down to reach my hand. I grabbed her hand and sat down on the floor. "Come on, let's try again!"

"Maybe, I am not suitable for Len after all." I smiled. My heart hurts so much that I feel like crying, but somehow I just couldn't. Those tears had dried out.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just another normal girl trying to get close to him. And he's a celebrity, for heaven's sake. There a wide gap between us, Miku. It's just.. impossible.."

"But you love him, don't you?" I looked down to the floor once more, and nodded slowly. "You loved him from the depths of your heart, and that will be the courage for you to go on."

"The courage.."

"You thought of Len, just now."

"Eh?"

"I heard the thumping of your heart. It beated so wildly, like it's overflowing with a beautiful feeling that made it jumping non-stopping. That, is your feeling for Len." Miku rested her head on her hand. "That is your LOVE for him. And that would be the feeling that keeps you going on."

"Are you going to forget, everything that you've done together? Rin, Len showed me how he loved you from the depths of his heart. He proved me that, Rin. So, don't give up, on that love you own." I closed my eyes. Somehow, a lot of images started replying in my head. Like a playback of everything. Everything moves and accelerates, like a train of life. And time ticked away slowly.

I remembered, his blush when I tried to feed him on the school rooftop. His grin when he lifted me back home. His hug when he accidentally hugged mein his sleep. His hands, touching slowly on my face. His kiss. The absolute warmth that I've ever felt.

"M-Miku.." My tears fall on my cheeks, as I wiped them hastily with my clothes. "Let's do it one more time."

"Now that's my Rin!" I grinned at her and stood up. I've decided I will try my best. Because I still don't know the colours of tomorrow so I will not falter from this moment on.

Inside of me, something is making me feeling warm. I bet, it's because of the feelings I hold for the people I love. I smiled.

"Rin-chan!" I heard IA screaming my name as soon as I entered her office. I facepalmed little, but laughed along with Miku who decided to tag along since she had nothing else to do. The practice was a success. I tripped and fell a lot of times, but in the end I managed to do a full ballroom dance. It wasn't so hard, but it needed a lot of practice. It makes my heart all fluttery inside, because it makes me feel like a princess. Just like what Len always calls me. "Oh, thank god! You came just right in time. Your dress is done!"

"Oh really? Then, where-" I paused and came to a halt. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was so beautiful. So beautiful, that I couldn't even comprehend it. I don't even think I have enough vocabulary to describe it. It's a sleeveless, strap ankle-length dress. The top part was in a sparkling golden colour and the colour fades to a dark black colour at the fluffy bottom part. The front part was decorated by a lot of roses made of ribbons, and there's a large ribbon at the back part. There's small black hand warmers and they're matched with black socks and golden pair of dancing shoes. "Oh.."

"Woah. That's just so.." Miku spoke out loud. "So..incredible."

"Len was the one who designed this dress. He kinda made up the details, and placed all his preferences in this design. He told me, if one day, he finds his princess.." IA took a glance at me. "He'll ask me to make that dress."

My eyes turned teary again. If he found his princess, huh? My Mom started hugging me and wiped away my tears. Ring and Lui hugged me on impulse. Miku cried dramatically behind me saying something like 'such a beautiful family..' or something. I closed my eyes as I feel the warmth again. Thank you, everyone.

'Miracles happen to people who give happiness to others.'

I opened my eyes. Right there, at that moment. Just in a flash. A beautiful world spread in front of my eyes. An endless spread of silver grass field. I sensed myself running. My heartbeats growing anxious, not knowing where I should head to. I could feel my breathing accelerating, running aimlessly. My sight caught a beautiful girl under a large silver tree. As though my sight was zoomed, the image became so clear. Her silhouette looking back at me, speaking with a smile.

'You've given a lot of people happiness, Rin. You've become stronger, and you've became much more kinder as well. You're making those miracles happen, Rin.'

"Rin?" Mom's voice shook me out of that little dream. I shook my head quickly and realized everyone was looking at me. What just happened?

"Rin-nee, you were like taken to another world away from us." Ring pointed out.

"Yes. Are you okay, Rin-nee?" Lui continued. I'm feeling good. I'm so very sure that I'm fine. But my tears fell down unnoticing. That dream. I dreamt about it since first grade. In that dream, there's always a beautiful girl who asked me to remain strong. Motivating me every time I feel down. But I haven't had that dream since a long time ago. And then, when I grew up - I found a non-fiction story that features the girl in my dream. It's the story of a girl who loves to help a lot of people and the legend continues that she still helped people even after she died. Through dreams and thoughts. And even daydreams.

"Miracles happen to people who gives happiness to others." I giggled and smiled to everyone. "Thank you."

**Oh look at how long I haven't updated. *bows* I'm so very sorry! I had exams, and next year I'd be having of what they call a PMR examination. It's like the second important exam in a school life. Guhh~ And I wanted to write more..**

**Me : But guess what, I was first in class and ranked 17th in the whole grade. Kyaah~!**

**Rin : Oh.. I didn't expect that.**

**Me : Hey, what do you mean by that?!**

**Len : No, Rin. She's smarter than we thought she is.**

**Me : Are you guys saying I'm stupid?**

**Rin : No, it's just we thought you're not good in studying.**

**Me : That's to be expected. I don't study much anyway. I just used anything I remembered and answered the question. **

**Rin : Ehhh..**

**Len : Ohh..**

**Me : You're ignoring me.**

**Next time on You, Me and Voice:**

**Let's go breaking into a ball! Shocking reveal of Len's future wife~! More heart-beating scenes!**

**LAST CHAPTER!?**

**Oh don't worry, You, Me and Voice ~ After Story ~ is coming. *winks***

ありがとう ございます!


End file.
